Desejo eterno
by Isafics
Summary: Adaptação:O bilionário grego Edward Cullen está decidido a tornar sua amante a mesma mulher que expulsou de sua vida quatro anos atrás. Isabella Swam jamais se esqueceu da dor de ter sido injustiçada por Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella entrou na sala de reuniões e pressentiu que ele já estivesse lá. Um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando seus olhos se focaram nele. Como se também tivesse sentido a presença de Isabella, ele virou a cabeça e, pela primeira vez em quase quatro anos, fitou-a com seus olhos negros como pedras de carvão.

Isabella o viu pedir licença a um dos diretores do museu e caminhou até ela. Temera este momento desde que soubera, meses antes, que Edward Cullen, o pai de sua filhinha Emily, seria o principal patrocinador da exposição de arte grega que ela estava ajudando o curador a organizar.

Olá, Isabella — disse Edward ao parar diante dela.

O-olá Edward — retrucou, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Os olhos negros correram por Isabella, mirando os cabelos castanhos, em seguida a boca, e descendo mais para se demorar na insinuação do decote oferecida pelo vestido de noite, antes de enfim retornar aos olhos azuis.

Isabella teve a sensação de ter sido tocada no corpo inteiro, pois ele parecia transmitir uma onda de calor diretamente a ela, o que fez sua pele formigar e o ar em torno deles crepitar com a tensão.

Parabéns, soube que é a subcuradora. Essa é uma grande conquista para uma ladrazinha barata. Você deve ter enganado a todos sobre quem é de verdade, assim como fez comigo.

Ela sentiu o ressentimento ferver em seu ventre, o mesmo ventre que nutrira e acolhera a criança que ele se recusara a reconhecer como sua.

Sou a mesma pessoa que sempre fui, Edward — disse com frieza.

Tenho certeza de que é, mas fui cego demais para enxergar isso.

Isabella sentiu as faces se incendiarem enquanto uma infinidade de memórias desfilava por sua mente. A visão de seus corpos se embalando em paixão fez os dedos de Isabella se contorcerem dentro dos sapatos de salto alto. Aquele homem a levara a píncaros de prazer íntimo durante os dois meses que passara na ilha de Santorini, estudando a cultura grega.

Ângela Perry, uma das funcionárias do museu, aproximou-se com um sorriso nervoso.

Com licença, sr. Cullen, odeio interromper, mas posso falar com Isabella? Edward forçou um sorriso.

Claro — disse, recuando um passo. — Já acabamos de conversar.

Com a barriga doendo, como se tivesse recebido um chute, Isabella observou Edward se afastar.

O que foi isso? — perguntou Ângela, intrigada. Isabella forçou uma expressão indiferente.

Você sabe como são os bilionários gregos. Eles aperfeiçoaram sua arrogância ao nível da arte.

Bem, arrogante ou não, é melhor você tomar cuidado com Edward Cullen — alertou-a Ângela. — Acabo de receber um telefonema da mulher de Aro, Gaye. Ele está internado no hospital com suspeita de ataque cardíaco.

Oh, não!

Ele vai ficar bem. Mas espera que você preste assessoria ao sr. Cullen durante as semanas em que estiver afastado.

 _Semanas?_ — Isabella engoliu em seco.

Os médicos estão querendo submetê-lo a uma angioplastia dentro de um ou dois dias. Ele deve telefonar para explicar o que precisa ser feito, mas enquanto isso terá de assumir o controle.

 _Eu?_

Claro que sim — disse Ângela. — Você é quem tem mais experiência com pequenas esculturas gregas. Alem disso, foi você quem teve a idéia de juntar obras de artistas contemporâneos e antigos. Isabella, esta é a chance que você estava esperando. Geralmente é preciso passar anos como subcuradora para ter uma chance como esta. Poderá mostrar a todos o seu talento.

—Não sei se consigo cuidar de tudo sozinha... — disse Isabella. Aro era a força motriz deste projeto. Era ele quem estava em contato com os patrocinadores.

Bobagem. Você será brilhante. Você sempre se subestima.

Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, Ângela. Mas sou mãe solteira. Não posso dedicar ao trabalho o mesmo tempo que Aro dedicava.

—A maior parte do trabalho já foi feito. Mas você terá de fazer o discurso de boas-vindas esta noite. E você sabe o quanto é importante impressionar os patrocinadores.

Odeio falar em público...

Você será ótima. Tome uma taça de champanhe antes de começar, para acalmar os nervos. E lembre de ser especialmente gentil com Edward Cullen. Ele é o presidente da Alice Foundation, nossa principal instituição benemérita. Sem os fundos oferecidos pelo sr. Cullen e as peças emprestadas por sua família, esta exposição jamais teria sido possível.

Tudo bem, Ângela — disse Isabella, seu tom confiante escondendo o estado frágil de suas emoções. — Sei lidar com homens como Edward Cullen.

Certo. Falta uns dez minutos para o discurso. Por que não se tranca em seu escritório para organizar os pensamentos?

ISABELLA ABRIU a porta do escritório e arregalou os olhos ao ver a irmã caçula estendendo um casaco no chão para improvisar uma cama.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? Jane se virou com um meio sorriso.

Oi, Bella. Só estou descansando entre um trabalho e outro.

Isabella rangeu os dentes.

Já lhe disse para jamais vir aqui neste estado.

Não estou bêbada — disse Jane, tentando se equilibrar. — Apenas um pouco relaxada, só isso.

Onde você arrumou dessa vez?

Arrumei o quê? — Jane tentou fitar os olhos da irmã, mas não conseguiu. — Você é uma chata, sabia, Bella? Devia viver um pouco. Esfriar a cabeça de vez em quando.

Isabella sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a irmã caminhar trôpega até a cadeira mais próxima.

Por que está aqui?

Os olhos injetados fitaram Isabella.

Vim te pedir um empréstimo, mas não precisa mais. Já me virei sozinha.

Como assim? — perguntou Isabella, à beira do desespero.

Esbarrei num grego rico lá embaixo. Ofereci uma rapidinha, mas o cara me deu o maior gelo. Você não imagina como o sujeito é arrogante. Achei que ele merecia uma lição, e bati a carteira dele.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

Ainda está com a carteira? Ou tirou o dinheiro e a jogou fora?

Jane tirou a carteira do bolso da calça jeans estampada em padrão de leopardo.

Ia dar de aniversário para o meu amigo Brian — disse, entregando a carteira a Isabella. — Parece bem cara.

 _Oh,_ _não!_ — arfou Isabella, o coração batendo alucinado.

O que foi? Você o conhece?

Isabella fechou os olhos por um segundo. Com certeza a imaginação lhe pregara uma peça. Isso acontecia o tempo inteiro. Ela pensava ver o rosto de Edward Cullen em cada jornal ou revista que abria. Toda vez que via um homem bonito, de cabelos e olhos negros, sentia o coração subir pela garganta. Fora uma ilusão, provavelmente provocada pelo fato de que acabara de vê-lo.

Abriu os olhos novamente, coração batendo tão forte que ela mal conseguia inflar os pulmões para respirar. Era ele mesmo.

Com dedos trêmulos, fechou a carteira e a colocou na bolsa da irmã.

Como entrou no prédio?

Disse ao cara lá da portaria que eu sou sua irmã.

Isabella refreou um gemido. Os cabelos tingidos de louro de Jane estavam manchados atrás, e a calça jeans apertadíssima era quase tão indecente quanto o decote de seu suéter.

Jane, preciso fazer um discurso dentro de três minutos — disse Isabella, olhando em pânico para o relógio. Jane virou-se para a cama improvisada e começou a deitar.

Tudo bem. Só preciso tirar um cochilo rápido.

Não! — Isabella a obrigou a se levantar. — Não, Jane, você não pode dormir aqui. Se alguém te encontrar... Jane deu de ombros.

Saquei — disse ela. — Você sente vergonha de mim.

Isso não é verdade... É apenas que esta é uma noite muito importante para mim — disse, tentando ignorar o relógio na parede.

Vamos, Bella. Só preciso descansar algumas horas, e então vou embora. Tenho outro cliente às 23h.

Isabella sentiu-se fisicamente doente ao pensar que sua irmã ia para a cama com qualquer um que lhe pagasse por isso.

Como você pode fazer isso consigo mesma? Olhe para você, Jane. Está pálida e fina como um palito. Está se matando aos poucos e eu juro por Deus que não vou ficar parada de braços cruzados, assistindo.

Ficarei bem dentro de alguns dias. Queria beber só mais uma dose antes de parar.

 _Só_ _mais_ _uma_ _dose._

Quantas vezes Isabella ouvira essa promessa vazia?

E quanto a dar uma nova chance à clínica de desintoxicação? Jane fez uma careta.

Aquele lugar horrível? Não iria lá nem se você me pagasse.

Você é paga para ir a muitos outros lugares horríveis e fazer sabe lá Deus que coisas horríveis com homens horríveis!

Você só está com ciúmes porque não faz sexo há quatro anos.

Bem, veja os problemas que o sexo me arrumou — disse Isabella, estremecendo ao pensar o que Edward faria se descobrisse quem furtara sua carteira.

Ele estava ali perto, junto aos demais convidados, aguardando o discurso que ela faria...

Abriram uma nova clínica particular em Blue Mountains. Li que o pessoal de lá está obtendo bons resultados. É terrivelmente cara, mas você concordaria em ir até lá se eu conseguisse o dinheiro necessário?

Jane deu de ombros.

Talvez sim... Talvez não.

Você pelo menos pensaria no assunto, _por favor?_ — rogou Isabella, e lágrimas de frustração começaram a arder em seus olhos. — Não quero que Emily cresça sem a tia. Jane, você é tudo que temos. Mamãe ficaria arrasada se a visse assim, principalmente depois do que aconteceu com papai.

Jane deitou a cabeça de volta na almofada que estava no chão e fechou os olhos.

Tá legal, vou pensar nisso. Mas não estou prometendo nada.

Isabella abriu a última gaveta de seu armário e tirou o cobertor com estampa de coelhinhos que mantinha para quando trazia Emily ao escritório. Cobriu o corpo esquálido da irmã.

Quando teve certeza de que Jane estava dormindo, Isabella tirou a carteira de dentro da bolsa da irmã. Olhou novamente a foto, e as feições belas de Edward provocaram uma enxurrada de recordações.

Aqueles olhos negros arderam de desejo por ela desde quando se conheceram. Isabella conteve um pequeno arrepio ao pensar na voracidade com que aquela boca explorara a sua. Em como as mãos dele haviam conhecido cada curva e plano de seu corpo, e como a presença máscula e rija a preencheu com a explosão de sua paixão, roubando-lhe a inocência e deixando em seu lugar um apetite que permanecia a despeito do tempo e da distância.

Ela fechou a carteira e conteve um suspiro.

Decidiu que na manhã seguinte iria remeter anonimamente a carteira para o hotel em que ele estava hospedado. Com sorte, ele jamais descobriria quem a teria roubado.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella acabara de fechar a porta do escritório quando uma figura alta emergiu das sombras do corredor. Sentiu o coração dar um pulo ao se deparar com o olhar penetrante de Edward Cullen.

Oh, Deus, pensou em desespero crescente. Por favor, Jane, não faça um ruído sequer.

-Estava me perguntando para onde você tinha ido — disse Edward, ao parar bem na frente dela. — Esse é o seu escritório?

Sim.

Por que não entramos para conversar um pouco? A diretoria ainda vai demorar alguns minutos para se reunir. Ela arregalou os olhos em alarme e apertou as costas contra a porta.

Conversar sobre o quê?

A respeito de nós. — Seus olhos ardiam de uma maneira que ela lembrava muito bem.

Isabella sentiu o desejo renascer em seu íntimo, espalhando tremores pelo corpo e enrijecendo os mamilos como se eles já pudessem sentir o contato daquela boca quente e máscula.

Não existe nada a respeito de nós, Edward. — A voz de Isabella soava como uma velha dobradiça rangendo. — Você terminou o nosso relacionamento há quatro anos, lembra?

-Lembro de tudo. E você também. Posso ver em seus olhos.

-Eu... Preciso me preparar para a reunião agora — disse apressada. — Se quiser, poderemos conversar depois da reunião. Podemos beber alguma coisa... Ou algo assim...

Ele abriu um sorriso enigmático e começou a se afastar.

-Aguardarei ansioso, Isabella.

Isabella suspirou de alívio quando Edward sumiu de vista.

Minutos depois, olhou à sua volta na sala de reuniões do museu e se perguntou se precisaria de mais que uma taça de champanhe para ganhar coragem. Do jeito como estava se sentindo, nem duas garrafas seriam suficientes para entorpecer o pânico que corria por seu organismo.

Os últimos diretores e convidados finalmente estavam entrando. Isabella viu Edward Cullen parado de pé no fundo da sala, segurando uma taça de champanhe quase cheia. Fitou Isabella com um olhar sedutor que quase fez seu coração afundar no peito.

— Membros da diretoria e honrados convidados, senhoras e senhores — ribombou ao microfone a voz grave do diretor do museu. — É uma grande honra receber o sr. Edward Cullen, presidente da Alice Foundation, que veio da bela ilha grega de Santorini para estar conosco esta noite. — Ele lançou um sorriso para Edward antes de voltar a falar. — Gostaria de convidar ao microfone nossa curadora em exercício, srta. Isabella Swam, que vai explicar por que a exposição não poderá prosseguir sem o apoio de vocês: nossos membros e nossos maravilhosos patrocinadores, incluindo o mui generoso sr. Cullen. Isabella?

Isabella caminhou trêmula até o microfone. O que iria dizer? Com a distração da invasão de Jane e do aparecimento de Edward no corredor, não tivera tempo de preparar um discurso.

 _Pense!_ _Pense!_

O microfone precisou ser ajustado à altura dela, o que lhe deu preciosos segundos para engatar o cérebro.

-Membros da diretoria e honrados convidados, senhoras e senhores... — começou Isabella, de alguma maneira conseguindo prosseguir o discurso sem olhar uma vez sequer na direção de Edward Cullen.

 _Finalmente_ _acabara._

Afastou-se do microfone e aceitou a taça de champanhe que Ângela estava lhe estendendo. Ângela a conduziu até um canto da sala.

-O que eu lhe disse? Você fez um trabalho fabuloso. Edward Cullen não desviou os olhos de você durante todo o discurso. Meu Deus, até parecia que ele estava vendo através do seu vestido!

Isabella tomou um gole da bebida, mais para suavizar a secura em sua garganta do que para arregimentar coragem.

-Tenho certeza de que você está enganada. Ele não gosta nem um pouco de mim — disse, o olhar preocupado vagando para onde Edward conversava com alguns diretores.

-Como assim? — perguntou Ângela, acompanhando a direção do olhar de Isabella.

-Estou com um pressentimento ruim.

-Você já o conhecia?

Isabella não respondeu, mas sua expressão deve tê-la incriminado, porque Ângela exclamou subitamente:

-Entendi! Você o conheceu na Grécia quando foi realizar sua pesquisa!

Isabella pousou a taça de champanhe numa mesinha e se virou para não ver o homem que fazia seu coração bater forte.

-Sim, nós temos um passado. Mas prefiro não falar sobre isso, Ângela. É doloroso demais.

-Não se preocupe, minha boca é um túmulo. Xi... Ele está vindo pra cá. É melhor eu me afastar.

-Não, não me deixe sozinha! — Isabella estendeu a mão para agarrar o braço da colega, mas já era tarde demais. Um dos diretores já tomara Ângela pelo braço e a estava conduzindo até o outro lado da sala.

-É hora de cumprir sua promessa, Isabella — disse Edward Cullen, avultando-se sobre ela, a expressão marcada em linhas indecifráveis. — Então, vamos tomar um drinque?

-Bem... Eu... Eu não tenho certeza se isso seria apropriado neste momento... Preciso falar com algumas pessoas e...

Ele deu mais um passo para obrigá-la a esticar o pescoço e continuar encarando-o, o que decerto era uma tentativa deliberada de intimidá-la. Ele sempre usara a altura excepcional em benefício próprio, e desta vez não era diferente. Edward era mais alto que qualquer outra pessoa na sala, e com ele parado de pé à sua frente, ela se sentia mais baixa do que já era.

-Não está quebrando sua promessa, está? — indagou ele.

—N-não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia reviver o passado. Tive um dia muito cansativo e acho que seria melhor ir direto para casa.

Os olhos de Edward brilhavam de fúria, um aviso impossível de ignorar.

-Talvez seja o momento apropriado para lembrar que se não cumprir sua promessa de tomar um drinque comigo, você poderá ficar sem a exposição e, arrisco dizer, sem emprego.

É verdade, pensou Isabella em pânico. Se ela fizesse qualquer coisa que comprometesse o sucesso da exposição, a única chance de ser curadora do museu seria desperdiçada. Jamais seria considerada para uma promoção e – conforme ele insinuara – talvez até fosse demitida.

-O evento está chegando ao fim — disse Edward. — Tenho uma limusine esperando lá fora. Você e eu vamos sair juntos e seguir para o meu hotel, onde teremos nossa conversa particular e tomaremos aquele drinque, entendeu?

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Se você insiste...

-Certo. Vamos imediatamente. Sorria para as câmeras, _agape mou._ Não pegaria bem para você aparecer nos jornais de amanhã olhando para mim de cara feia, como se eu fosse o diabo encarnado.

Conforme Edward dissera, a limusine os esperava diante da entrada do museu. Assim que entraram no veículo, Edward fechou o painel que separava o motorista da área de passageiros. Sentou ao lado dela, e seu peso sobre o estofado macio fez Isabella inclinar-se em sua direção. Estendeu uma das mãos para se estabilizar, mas por acidente plantou a palma na coxa forte e musculosa de Edward. Ela recolheu prontamente a mão, mas ele a segurou no ar e a pôs de volta em sua coxa, desta vez num ponto bem mais alto.

Os olhos de Isabella queimaram em pânico quando ela sentiu o corpo dele estremecer ao contato de sua mão. Sentindo as faces assumirem uma centena de tonalidades de vermelho, tentou se desvencilhar dele, mas Edward não permitiu.

-Qual é o problema, Isabella? Esqueceu de como você colocava essas mãozinhas quentes dentro das minhas calças? É isso que planejava fazer esta noite? Fazer-me lembrar do que vivemos juntos, caso eu tivesse esquecido?

Ela se sentiu úmida entre as coxas enquanto era acometida por uma profusão de memórias. Deus! Ele lhe ensinara muitas intimidades como essa. Ela aprendera com um mestre, o corpo recebendo com ardor o toque dele a cada vez.

-E quanto à sua língua, igualmente quente? — prosseguiu, os olhos ainda fixos nos dela. —Ainda consegue sentir o meu gosto na sua língua, _agape_ _mou_?

Ela o fitou, incapaz de falar, incapaz de se mover, quase incapaz de respirar.

Ele lentamente conduziu a boca até a lateral do pescoço de Isabella, os lábios se movendo contra a pele sensível à medida que falava.

-Ainda posso sentir seu sabor. O gosto salgado e adocicado da sua pele está marcado na minha língua para sempre.

Milhares de agulhas de desejo pinicaram a pele de Isabella. Tentou se afastar de Edward, mas os lábios dele continuaram a descer por seu pescoço. Ele finalmente alcançou a curva superior do seio direito, desfrutando do acesso absoluto concedido pelo decote do vestido. Ela arfou ao sentir a língua dele lamber-lhe a pele exposta, o suave roçar expulsando cada pensamento racional de sua mente.

-Você ainda tem sabor de paixão, Isabella — disse e a voz era um gemido baixo e gutural ao descobrir que ela estava sem sutiã. — Posso sentir seu coração batendo.

A mão dele amparou-lhe o seio enquanto, com o polegar, comandava o mamilo já excitado, o toque pairando em alguma região entre prazer e dor. Havia uma insinuação de crueldade na boca de Edward quando ele abaixou a cabeça em direção a ela, mas ela não tentou escapar.

Apenas um beijo, pensou Isabella, concedendo-se permissão. Apenas um beijo...

Lábios de fogo queimaram os de Isabella enquanto uma língua ousada capturava a dela para uma dança que descontrolou completamente seus sentidos. Sem interromper o beijo, Isabella levou a mão livre até a cabeça de Edward para enterrar os dedos na seda negra de seus cabelos, enquanto pressionava os seios contra seu peito musculoso.

Ele pressionou as costas dela contra o encosto do assento de couro, a boca afastando-se para lamber os seios que ele enfim libertara com suas mãos.

Isabella arqueou as costas enquanto a língua de Edward coleava em torno de seu mamilo, a boca quente puxando-a até tudo sair de foco. Ela cerrou os olhos e gemeu de prazer enquanto a boca dele a sugava ainda mais fervorosamente.

Isabella sentiu a ereção de Edward inchar sob suas mãos. Com uma audácia que desconhecia ainda possuir, começou a acariciá-lo, para cima e para baixo, até ter a satisfação de ouvi-lo gemer alto.

A boca de Edward voltou para a dela, desta vez com um calor e um fogo devastador. Aquilo despertou em seu cérebro cada memória fervente do tempo apaixonado que passaram juntos sob o calor escaldante do sol de verão de Santorini. A cabeça de Isabella explodiu com a lembrança da primeira vez em que o pôs na boca, aliviando-o da pressão insuportável que neste momento podia sentir crescer sob sua mão.

Edward afastou a boca da de Isabella para fitá-la com olhos reluzentes.

-Então minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Você ainda me deseja, assim como eu ainda a desejo. A chama nunca se apagou, não é mesmo, Isabella?

Ela recuou, chocada.

-Não! Isso não é verdade.

Ele pegou a mão de Isabella e a aproximou de sua boca, pondo os lábios a brincar com a ponta de cada um dos dedos dela antes de parar e perguntar:

-Mas o que eu quero saber é qual é o seu preço agora. Isabella olhou para ele, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito.

\- P-preço?

Seu sorriso conteve um tom de crueldade; seus dedos apertaram os dela.

-Você já passou da fase de pequenos crimes, certo? Agora está atrás de um saque muito maior.

-Você está errado — disse ela, levantando o queixo em orgulho enquanto se soltava das mãos dele. — Nunca roubei nada da sua mãe. Armaram para mim. Tenho certeza disso. Alguém quis fazer com que eu parecesse culpada, mas isso não significa que eu era.

-Então você ainda está mentindo — disse ele, os olhos negros faiscando de raiva. — Achei que a essa altura você já havia se livrado desse hábito.

-Não estou mentindo!

-Eu te conheço, Isabella. Você é uma especialista em manipulação. Quatro longos anos se passaram e você ainda é a mentirosa mais convincente que já vi. Você se faz de inocente tão bem que eu tenho certeza que conseguiria confundir até um detector de mentiras. Mas não sou estúpido. Posso ver claramente o que você está querendo.

Isabella sentiu-se enjoada. Sua cabeça estava girando como se estivesse à beira de um desmaio. Ela empinou o nariz para manter o autocontrole, o corpo inteiro tremendo ao lado da rigidez do dele, enquanto a limusine parava diante de um dos principais hotéis de Sydney.

-Saia — ordenou Edward enquanto o porteiro abria a porta para ela.

Ela saltou do carro em pernas trôpegas e caminhou até onde Edward a aguardava. Ele segurou a mão dela com força, deixando-a sem nenhuma chance de escapar, mesmo se tivesse coragem para fazer isso.

Enquanto o elevador os levava para a cobertura, os olhos de Isabella estavam fixos no mostrador, que indicava o número de cada pavimento em uma luz verde brilhante. Os números deviam ser vermelhos, pensou, engolindo em seco.

A cor do perigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Quando as portas do elevador abriram num sussurro, Edward conduziu Isabella até sua suíte luxuosa. Ela o observou levar a mão ao pescoço para desatar a gravata, num movimento másculo.

O que você está querendo desta vez? — perguntou, tirando o paletó e o jogando num dos sofás da suíte. As faces de Isabella ruborizaram em uma combinação de fúria e constrangimento.

-Não quero nada de você.- Ele riu, sarcástico.

-Toda mulher está à venda — disse com confiança arrogante. — O truque para os homens é acertar o preço logo na primeira vez. Há quatro anos atrás você foi à Grécia atrás de um marido milionário, e quase conseguiu.

Seu cinto de couro coleou no tapete como uma serpente; o medo subiu com passadas gélidas pela espinha de Isabella.

-Mas devo admitir que desta vez não consigo entender quais são os seus motivos. Você sugeriu que tomássemos um drinque juntos, mas depois fingiu que não queria fazer isso. Em seguida não conseguiu conter a vontade de me tocar e me beijar, e mesmo assim nega ainda sentir qualquer atração por mim. Está fazendo um jogo de gato e rato comigo, não está?

-Não, claro que não!

-Você quis me lembrar o que perdi, não é, Isabella? — Ele levantou seu queixo para que ela não tivesse outra opção além de encará-lo. — Está me oferecendo uma reprise?

-Não... — A palavra saiu baixa demais para soar verdadeira, mas Isabella sabia que, a despeito da paixão que ainda pudesse existir entre eles, não seria capaz de dormir com Edward sem revelar a cicatriz deixada pela cesariana de emergência. Ele a acusara de mentir sobre estar grávida para fugir de problemas. O que diria se descobrisse que ela não havia mentido?

Se Edward descobrisse que ela tivera uma filha dele, ela seria forçada a dizer adeus a Emily para sempre. Tinha certeza absoluta disso. Os problemas com a irmã somados às acusações que Edward lhe fizera há quatro anos fariam qualquer tribunal recusar o pedido de Isabella por custódia total. Além disso, os honorários de um bom advogado seriam muito caros, e ela já tinha gastos demais para arcar com essa despesa. _Ela precisava_ internar Jane naquela clínica. Era sua única chance de tirar a irmã das garras do vício.

-Você está pálida — observou Edward. — Eu a deixei chocada, Isabella? Você achou que eu não continuaria querendo você depois de todo esse tempo?

Ela umedeceu a boca.

\- S-sim... Estou um pouco chocada... - Os olhos dele reluziram.

-Para lhe dizer a verdade, _agape_ _mou,_ eu também. Eu não esperava nutrir por você nada além de ódio quando a visse esta noite. Mas o desejo que senti e ainda sinto por você é como uma febre queimando meu corpo. Eu terei você de novo.

Ela o fitou com desafio e desprezo.

-Só um bárbaro tentaria satisfazer um desejo por alguém que ele odeia.

-Você me acha um bárbaro? — Seus olhos negros desafiaram os dela. — Vou fazer com que engula essas palavras, Isabella. Foi você que me agarrou na limusine, lembra? Você deixou bem claro que estava interessado em retomar nosso relacionamento.

Um sentimento de raiva a invadiu com um gosto amargo na boca. Mas também sentia uma vergonha profunda de tê-lo tocado daquela forma.

-Se você acha que pode me intimidar, pense de novo — mentiu.

-Eu posso não ter deixado minha mensagem clara o bastante.

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- C-como assim?

-Eu quero você, Isabella, tanto quanto você me quer. Estarei aqui em Sydney por um mês. Durante esse tempo eu quero que seja minha amante.

Ela recuou, horrorizada.

— _Não!_

As sobrancelhas escuras se levantaram imperiosas.

-Não?

-Não. Jamais.

Ele se calou por um momento, cada segundo parecendo durar uma eternidade. A tensão estava insuportável.

-Estive com alguém esta noite — disse ele, rompendo o silêncio. — Alguém que me lembrou muito você.

Os olhos de Isabella correram nervosos para sua bolsa antes que ela pudesse detê-los.

-Parece que roubo é uma característica da sua família — prosseguiu ele.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-A polícia está procurando por sua irmã neste momento — ele a informou. — Quando a localizarem, caberá a mim decidir se apresento queixa ou não.

Ela o fitou sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, o estômago embrulhando em pânico.

-É claro que, se eu decidir abrir queixa, ela provavelmente será levada a julgamento, e talvez seja até presa — prosseguiu no mesmo tom frio.

Isabella sabia que o tráfico de drogas corria solto dentro das prisões. Seu pai tivera uma morte horrível... Uma morte que poderia ter sido impedida se ele tivesse recebido mais cedo a ajuda da qual necessitava.

Ela _precisava_ impedir que o mesmo acontecesse com Jane. Custasse o que custasse, precisava impedir que sua irmã afundasse mais. Jane jamais iria se recuperar, não depois de meses em alguma prisão horrível com heroína a seu dispor.

-Como pode ver, tudo depende de você, _agape_ _mou_ — disse ele com mais um sorriso indecifrável. — Ou você concorda em ser minha amante durante as próximas quatro semanas, ou verá sua irmã atrás das grades por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

-Você não pode me pedir isso. É completamente imoral.

-Talvez o bem-estar da sua irmã não seja estímulo suficiente para você. — Ele correu os olhos pelo corpo dela. — Como você obviamente tem muito mais classe do que ela, talvez eu precise pagar um preço diferente.

 _Meu_ _Deus,_ _ele_ _está_ _falando_ _de_ _minha_ _carreira_ _e_ _meu_ _sustento,_ pensou Isabella, à beira do desespero.

-Não vai me perguntar do que estou falando, Isabella? — indagou quando ela manteve o silêncio.

-Muito bem, vamos acabar logo com isso. Diga-me o que você vai fazer se eu não cooperar. Eu posso lidar com , é o que eu espero de alguém tão desprovido de princípios como você.

-Você terá de domar essa sua língua — ele alertou. — Não irei admitir que fale comigo nesse tom.

-Como você espera que eu fale com você, se está me tratando como uma... Uma...

-Prostituta? — disse ele. — É essa a palavra que está procurando?

-Não sou uma prostituta e você não pode me transformar em uma.

-Não tenho a menor intenção de fazer isso. Escolhi um papel bem diferente para você — disse numa voz macia. — Você será a minha companhia nos vários compromissos sociais que terei enquanto estiver aqui. Não conheço nada em Sydney...

-E se eu não concordar com esse seu plano ridículo? Ele deu mais um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

—Achei que a essa altura você já teria deduzido, _agape_ _mou._

Ela já deduzira, mas estava esperando que ele continuasse, tremendo de ansiedade.

-Se você não concordar em ser minha amante, a Alice Foundation imediatamente irá retirar seu patrocínio da Exibição de Arte Grega que você e seu colega adoentado planejaram tão meticulosamente. E se o principal patrocinador se retirar, o que você acha que os menores irão fazer?

Mais uma vez Isabella sabia exatamente o que eles iriam fazer, mas não estava disposta a lhe dar a satisfação de ouvi-la dizer.

-Quanto ao seu trabalho... — Ele parou para inspecionar o anel com suas iniciais por um longo momento antes de voltar a olhar para ela. — Será que vale a pena perdê-lo por uma simples questão de orgulho?

Ela cerrou os punhos.

-Você não pode fazer isso. Não vou permitir que brinque comigo desse jeito.

-Da forma como vejo, Isabella, você não tem nenhuma escolha. Ou concorda em ser minha amante ou enfrenta as consequências. Há quatro anos deixei você ir embora sem lhe causar problemas. Minha mãe defendeu você, e não permitiu que eu a entregasse às autoridades, como queria.

Os olhos dela reluziram com lágrimas não derramadas. Ela _não_ ia chorar. Não agora. Não na frente dele.

-Eu não roubei a galeria da sua mãe.

Ele a ignorou para continuar. Ela o fitou, chocada.

-Isso é uma mentira deslavada! Você tem alguma explicação?

-Sim. Os homens em questão eram dois hóspedes que estavam me causando problemas. Eu os conheci alguns dias antes de vir embora. Eles estavam irritados comigo por não ter aceitado um convite de ir com eles a uma festa. Começaram a pregar peças em mim, como deixar suas roupas no meu quarto ou roubar meu travesseiro.

-Você não falou nada sobre eles na época — ele frisou, desconfiado.

-Não havia motivo. Eram apenas garotos com muito dinheiro e pouco juízo.

-Não acredito em você.

Os olhos de Isabella arderam em fúria.

-Não importa o que eu diga, você nunca acredita em mim. Você é louco.

-Não sou louco, Isabella. Simplesmente estou em busca de justiça.

-Por que agora?

-Quando Aro Deverell me procurou para falar sobre esta exposição, fiquei muito interessado. Sabia que você morava em Sydney, mas quando descobri que você não apenas trabalhava no museu como também estava envolvida ativamente na exposição, não pude resistir a vir ver que fim levara.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

 _-Você planejou_ _isto?_

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar indiferente.

-Era uma coincidência boa demais para ignorar. Devo dizer que fiquei impressionado quando soube que você completou seus estudos, e até obteve doutorado. Uma conquista notável para uma mulher da sua idade, embora me pareça bem possível que você tenha usado o corpo para seduzir os professores.

Isabella fitou-o furiosa. Ela trabalhara duro para obter a qualificação. Sua gravidez fora um pesadelo. E quando a mãe fora diagnosticada com um tipo agressivo de câncer no seio, ela quase desistira dos estudos. Dispondo apenas das madrugadas para estudar, tivera de dormir muito pouco para conseguir redigir a tese, enquanto cuidava da mãe adoentada e da irmã caçula que arrumava um problema atrás do outro devido à sua escolha desafortunada de amigos.

Isabella ainda se culpava pelos problemas atuais de Jane. Ela estivera preocupada demais com a gravidez e os estudos para fazer o que deveria ter feito. Jane seguira com persistência a mesma trilha de autodestruição que o pai delas, mas não quisera reconhecer isso.

-Você pode pensar o que quiser, mas posso lhe assegurar que minhas qualificações são excelentes.

-Qualificações que você tem usado em benefício próprio, não é? Você lida diariamente com os artefatos mais valiosos do mundo. Diga-me, Isabella, já ficou tentada a roubar peças do museu para vender no mercado negro?

-Eu nem vou me sujeitar a responder a essa pergunta.

-Por que não me disse que seu pai cumpriu uma pena considerável por assalto a mão armada?

Isabella sentiu a vergonha pesar em seus ombros, mas se forçou a não desviar os olhos dele.

-Meu pai morreu na prisão há vários anos. Hoje em dia eu raramente penso nele.

Caso tenha ficado abalado com a frieza do comentário de Isabella, Edward não demonstrou.

-Seria uma lástima se eu fosse forçado a revelar a seus patrões o seu pequeno deslize de quatro anos atrás. Eles podem não gostar da ideia de ter uma ladra em seu meio.

Isabella sabia que ele iria fazer isso.

-Você é tudo que eu mais desprezo num homem. Não consigo pensar num homem que eu odeie tanto.

-Então nossa relação será excitante.

-Será nojenta e insuportável — retorquiu Isabella.

-Providenciarei para que seja compensada adequadamente — disse, enfiando a mão no bolso do paletó para pegar um talão de cheques. — Vai precisar de muitas roupas sofisticadas, pelas quais pretendo pagar.

Em desespero, ela o viu assinar um cheque e o entregar a ela.

-Está em branco — disse, olhando para o cheque sem pegá-lo. -Estou disposto a pagar o quanto quiser. Você, mais que qualquer outra pessoa, sabe que disponho de meios para isso.

Isabella teve vontade de pedir uma soma absurda, mas seu orgulho não iria permitir. Ele fez a proposta utilizando o eufemismo "amante", mas ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava esperando em troca.

Uma visão relampejou em sua mente: a irmã aceitando dinheiro de estranhos para alimentar seu vício. Todas as noites Jane vendia o próprio corpo, e aqui estava uma chance de colocar um fim nessa situação de uma vez por todas.

Tentou evitar o pensamento de voltar a ser amante de Edward, mas imagens insistiam em se formar em seu cérebro: as pernas longas e bem torneadas de Edward entrelaçadas nas suas enquanto ele se prendia a ela.

Isabella sentiu um arrepio ao pensar na possibilidade de voltar a desfrutar desses momentos incríveis.

 _Não!_

-Como está tendo tanta dificuldade em decidir a quantia, vou deixar o cheque com você para que o preencha depois — disse Edward.

E antes que ela pudesse detê-lo, ele tomou sua bolsa e abriu o fecho.

A respiração de Isabella ficou presa no peito e suas faces arderam em fogo quando ele pegou a própria carteira, os dedos longos e bronzeados parecendo mover-se em câmara lenta.

-Eu... Eu ia devolver a você... — disse enquanto os olhos negros e acusadores fitavam os dela. A raiva distorceu as belas feições de Edward em cruéis linhas de vingança.

-Sua ordinariazinha mentirosa. Você está trabalhando junto com sua irmã. Devia ter adivinhado.

-Não! Isso não é verdade! Eu vou devolver o seu dinheiro...

-Claro que vai — asseverou. — Mas enquanto não fizer isso, irá me pagar em espécie.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Por favor, não me peça para fazer isso.

-Não estou _pedindo,_ Isabella, estou mandando. Se não concordar em ser minha amante, entregarei a sua irmã às autoridades.

Ela sentiu os ombros caírem em derrota. Aparentemente não havia como escapar dele.

-Quanto você quer? — perguntou de novo, cada palavra uma estaca no coração de Isabella.

Ela fitou a porta e murmurou a quantia que julgava ser suficiente para pagar a reabilitação de Jane, o rosto corado pela vergonha por estar se comprometendo a ser a amante temporária de Edward.

Aceitar essa proposta era sofrimento garantido, mas que escolha teria? Nem podia contar a ele quais eram seus motivos. Além da questão de Jane, também havia o problema de Emily. Se Edward descobrisse que tinha uma filha, nada iria impedi-lo de tomá-la de Isabella.

Ele escreveu o valor no cheque e o devolveu a ela.

-Posso ver que dominou a arte de camuflar seus verdadeiros motivos. Você parecia estar se sentindo incomodada em aceitar dinheiro de mim, mas sei que foi um estratagema para baixar a minha guarda.

-Eu me sinto incomodada de aceitar um olhar de você, quanto mais qualquer outra coisa — disse em tom gélido. — Fico com o estômago embrulhado só de pensar em compartilhar meu corpo com você.

-Você não pareceu enojada de mim na limusine. Nós dois sabemos que eu poderia ter possuído você lá mesmo, se quisesse.

Ela sabia que era inútil, mas não resistiu em retorquir:

-Teria sido à força.

Ele soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Você acha?

Ela o fulminou com um olhar.

-Eu odeio você, Edward Cullen. Odeio você com cada milímetro do meu corpo.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Mas devo deixar claro que terá de guardar seus sentimentos em relação a mim para nossa intimidade. Em público nós seremos como qualquer outro casal que não nutre nada além do mais profundo respeito um pelo outro.

-E como você pretende... conduzir... nosso relacionamento?

-Quero ver você com regularidade.

Isabella sentiu as entranhas se contorcerem em angústia. Sua filhinha Emily odiava quando ela saía mais do que uma ou duas noites por semana.

Edward viu o medo nos olhos azuis e foi subitamente acometido por um conflito de consciência. Teria exagerado? Ele achava que não, mas como saber? Ela era a rainha da fraude. Enganara-o antes com declarações de amor imortal, mas acabara por traí-lo. Usara seu relacionamento com ele para ter acesso à riqueza de sua família, e isso era algo que ele jamais iria perdoar.

Certamente não fora coincidência o fato de a irmã de Isabella ter furtado a sua carteira. Isabella sabia há meses que ele estaria aqui esta noite. As duas haviam tramado o roubo como vingança por ele ter frustrado seus planos no passado.

-Você estará à minha disposição todas as noites. Às vezes as noites acabarão bem tarde.

Ela o fitou, lágrimas reluzindo nos olhos azuis.

-Não posso passar a noite fora.

Ele segurou o queixo de Isabella.

-Há mais alguém?

O que ela poderia dizer? _Sim,_ _a_ _sua_ _filhinha,_ _que_ _passará_ _cada_ _noite_ _me_ _esperando_ _para_ _que_ _eu_ _a_ _ponha_ _na_ _cama._ Dizer isso seria pedir por sofrimento imediato. Ela precisaria encontrar uma maneira de fazer o que ele queria sem comprometer o bem-estar de Emily.

Não podia contar com sua irmã, mas havia sua amiga Rose Taylor. Elas costumavam se alternar como babás da filha uma da outra.

-Não... Não há mais ninguém... — Ela inventou uma desculpa: — Estou fazendo um curso on-line em arqueologia.

-Preciso estudar quase toda noite. Tenho trabalhos de casa para fazer e...

Depois de uma eternidade, Edward soltou o queixo dela, recuou alguns passos e abriu a porta.

-Então nos vemos amanhã à noite. Às 19h30, no bar do térreo.

Isabella passou por ele com pernas trêmulas. Ela se virou para apelar uma última vez, mas ele já fechara a porta, o repentino movimento de ar parecendo um tapa em seu rosto banhado em lágrimas.


	4. Chapter 4

Foi apenas no dia seguinte, quando entregou o cheque de Edward ao caixa do banco, que Isabella percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. Ela franziu a testa ao ver a funcionária proceder a transação, os dedos da jovem voando nas teclas enquanto os fundos eram depositados na conta de Isabella.

Por que Edward abrira uma conta em um banco australiano se iria ficar no país apenas um mês?

Ela expulsou da mente o pensamento perturbador de que ele talvez planejasse permanecer por mais de um mês. Saiu do banco e ligou para o celular de Rose enquanto atravessava o parque de volta para o museu.

— _Emily_ _não_ _deu_ _trabalho_ _nenhum,_ _como_ _sempre_ — disse Rose. — _Como_ _foi_ _a_ _recepção?_

Foi... estressante.

 _-Bem,_ _eu_ _odiaria_ _ser_ _obrigada_ _a_ _assumir_ _a_ _função_ _de_ _outra_ _pessoa_ _no_ _último_ _minuto_ — consolou-a Rose. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior por um momento antes de perguntar:

Rose, esta noite eu vou precisar sair para... trabalhar. Você poderia cuidar da Emily?

 _-Claro_ — disse Rose. — _Ei,_ _você_ _parece_ _chateada._ _Está_ _tudo_ _bem?_

Isabella odiava mentir, mas não podia contar a Rose que o pai de Emily estava em Sydney, ou pelo menos não ainda.

-Meu chefe, Aro Deverell, vai operar o coração. Deve ficar bem, mas não poderá trabalhar por um mês. Terei de fazer horas extras, e comparecer a eventos durante as noites.

— _Você_ _sabe_ _que_ _sempre_ _estou_ _disposta_ _a_ _ajudar_ _você,_ _Isabella._ _Nós,_ _mães_ _solteiras,_ _precisamos_ _nos_ _unir_ — disse Rose. — _Janie_ _adora_ _quando_ _Emily_ _está_ _aqui_ _e,_ _para_ _dizer_ _a_ _verdade,_ _é_ _mais_ _fácil_ _cuidar_ _de_ _duas_ _do_ _que_ _de_ _uma._

— Então você não se importa?

— _Claro_ _que_ _não!_ _Não_ _se_ _preocupe_ _com_ _nada._ _Apenas_ _se_ _concentre_ _em_ _seu_ _trabalho._

-Não acredito que você está fazendo isso. — Isabella estava se contendo para não gritar com a irmã enquanto se arrumava para o encontro com Edward.

-Eu só quero cinquenta pratas — disse Jane.

Isabella deu as costas para o espelho diante do qual estivera tentando colocar um brinco.

-Sim, mas para quê?

Jane balançou os ombros.

-Comida e outras coisas.

-Tem comida na cozinha. Pode se servir.

-Puxa, Bella! Depois eu te pago!

Isabella a fitou furiosa.

-Se você ousar me pagar com dinheiro que ganhou dormindo com... — Ela se calou, percebendo de repente o quanto estava sendo hipócrita.

-Por que esta noite é tão importante? Você está tão agitada!

-Vou sair com alguém.

Jane arregalou os olhos.

-Com um _homem?_ Quem é ele?

-Não tenho tempo para detalhes. Estou atrasada.

-Você precisa tomar cuidado com quem sai, Bella — disse Jane. — Tem uns caras muito barra-pesada por aí. Não quero que você se meta em problemas.

Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo — disse enquanto desdobrava o vestido preto simples, o estômago embrulhado de tensão.

-E não aceite nenhuma bebida que não tenha sido aberta por você ou que não tenha sido servida na sua frente. Porque podem drogar a sua bebida.

Isabella girou nos calcanhares para olhar a irmã.

-Por quê? Foi assim que você ficou viciada? Um silêncio tenso se fez entre as duas.

-Sinto muito... — disse Isabella, sentindo culpa.

-Não, você tem razão. Sou uma viciada e gostaria muito de não ser. Estou tentando parar, mas é tão difícil...

-Você iria àquela clínica que te mostrei na internet? Consegui o dinheiro para pagar.

Jane franziu os lábios sem responder. Isabella decidiu que era hora de pressioná-la um pouco mais.

-Conversei com o homem que você roubou.

Aquele porco arrogante. Como ele te achou?

-Isso não vem ao caso. Ele disse que vai abrir queixa.

-Não estou nem aí.

-Jane, são seis semanas de prisão, na melhor hipótese, e seis anos na pior. Você ia acabar morrendo lá dentro, como aconteceu com papai. Quero tirar você da cidade o mais rápido possível. Você teve sorte porque a polícia não a achou ontem à noite. A clínica é totalmente confidencial, afastada e segura. Ninguém irá encontrar você lá. Eu prometo.

Jane deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro, os ombros magros desabando em resignação exausta.

-Acho que não tenho opção.

O coração de Isabella pulou aliviado.

-Mesmo?

Jane baixou os olhos para os braços cheios de perfurações.

-É... Já está na hora de me livrar disso. Além do mais, estou ficando sem veias. — Ela abriu um leve sorriso. — Não sei como você me agüenta. Outra irmã teria desistido de mim há muito tempo.

Isabella segurou as mãos frias de Jane.

-Eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudar você, Jane. _Qualquer_ _coisa._

-Obrigada... — Ela respirou fundo. — Olha só o que você fez. Estou chorando. — Isabella deu um abraço rápido na irmã.

-A gente se vê depois. Coma alguma coisa e vá assistir TV. Você pode dormir na minha cama ou na de Emily, que vai passar a noite com Rose e Janie. A primeira coisa que farei amanhã será levar você à clínica.

-Obrigada. Tenha um bom encontro. Mas não deixe ele te beijar, tá? Não quero que você vire uma piranha ou algo assim.

Isabella forçou um sorriso.

-Pode deixar — disse e fechou a porta.

O bar do hotel estava cheio, mas assim que entrou, Isabella sentiu que Edward olhava para ela. Seu coração acelerou enquanto caminhava até ele.

—Aceita um drinque? — perguntou Edward sem qualquer cumprimento, os olhos correndo possessivos pelo corpo dela. Ela empinou o queixo.

-Gostaria que você me cumprimentasse como se este fosse um encontro normal. Tenho um nome, sabia?

Os olhos negros a fitaram por um momento. Então ele pousou o copo que estava segurando, estendeu os braços até ela e a puxou delicadamente para si, plantando perto de sua boca um beijo quente, úmido e cheirando a conhaque.

 _-Kalispera,_ Isabella.

Ela recuou abruptamente, as faces ruborizadas.

-Não quis dizer _esse_ tipo de cumprimento.

-Teria preferido que eu a acariciasse também?

—Teria preferido não ter vindo. Ter você me apalpando em público é humilhação demais.

-Cuidado, Isabella. Não quero estragar a noite chamando a polícia. A propósito, onde está sua irmã?

-Não sei — mentiu. — Não a tenho visto.

Bem, quando a vir, pode lhe dar um recado? Ao tentar usar um dos meus cartões de crédito hoje, ela deixou uma trilha que as autoridades podem seguir. Quando minha carteira foi roubada eu cancelei todos os cartões, menos um. Claro que reduzi o limite disponível, mas quis ver se ela morderia a isca, como você fez há quatro anos. E ela mordeu.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração. Essa tortura não acabaria nunca?

-Mas é claro que estou disposto a fazer vista grossa para isso, se você se comportar direitinho.

-Tudo que posso fazer é me desculpar pelo comportamento de minha irmã — disse, baixando os olhos. — Ela tem tido problemas emocionais.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Depressão... Esse tipo de coisa. Nossa mãe morreu há três anos. Ela ainda sente muita falta dela.

Edward fez um sinal para o barman. Ele não queria se deixar comover por algo que decerto era mais uma mentira. Ele conhecia muito bem a dor da perda de um ente querido, e quando vira a irmã de Isabella, não a julgara nem um pouco deprimida. Ela parecera animada e desinibida, com olhos ainda mais reluzentes que seu sorriso.

-O que você quer beber? — perguntou enquanto o barman se aproximava.

Uma tônica — respondeu sem olhar para ele.

-Nada mais forte?

-Não.

-Quer se manter lúcida para poder mentir melhor, não é, Isabella?

Ela o encarou.

-Não... eu... eu simplesmente não quero beber e dirigir.

-Você devia ter vindo de táxi.

-Não tenho dinheiro para gastar com táxi.

-Acabo de lhe dar uma quantia considerável de dinheiro. Não é possível que já tenha gastado tudo.

 _Não_ _até_ _que_ _eu_ _chegue_ _em_ _casa_ _e_ _marque_ _a_ _estadia_ _de_ _minha_ _irmã_ _na_ _clínica,_ pensou Isabella com o alivio de saber que ela finalmente ia ficar limpa. Ver a irmã se livrar do vício compensaria cada momento de agonia que Isabella viesse a passar com Edward.

-Não — disse ela. — Mas quando depositei o cheque, fiquei intrigada ao ver que você tem conta num banco australiano. Não entendi por que você abriu uma conta, se pretende passar apenas um mês aqui.

-Tenho alguns interesses comerciais na Austrália — ele a informou. — Esta viagem, ainda que curta, não será a última. Isabella quase engasgou ao tomar um gole da tônica.

-Interesses comerciais? _Aqui?_

Ele girou o copo de conhaque por um momento.

-Sim. Além de minha própria firma de investimentos em Atenas e de ajudar minha mãe com a Alice Foundation e a galeria em Oia, tenho alguns investimentos numa companhia australiana.

-Que tipo de companhia? Naval?

Ele sorriu ao ver a expressão sarcástica de Isabella.

-Não, isso seria muito clichê.

-Achei que todos os bilionários gregos tinham algum investimento na marinha mercante — disse ela, fitando as bolhas em seu copo.

-Eu tenho um iate, como você deve lembrar de quando esteve em Santorini. Mas não, prefiro manter meus investimentos em terra firme. Comprei uma pequena ilha em Queensland. Pretendo construir lá um _resort_ em estilo grego.

-Estamos na Austrália, não na Grécia. Qualquer coisa que você faça aqui será uma imitação do real.

-Certamente não será para qualquer um — disse ele com um sorriso seco. — Será um refugio para os muito ricos.

Isabella desviou o olhar. Quando sorria daquele jeito ele atiçava lembranças que ela não queria ter. Há quatro anos, a primeira coisa que ela amou nele foi o sorriso. Iluminava seus olhos com um calor que a derretia completamente – o mesmo calor que a filha exibira há menos de meia hora quando a abraçara para salpicar beijinhos em sua bochecha.

-Talvez eu leve você lá quando as obras tiverem acabado — disse ele, levantando a bebida até os lábios, os olhos negros ainda nela.

Ela piscou alarmada.

-Você não está falando sério, está? Quero dizer... Isso que estamos fazendo... É só por um mês, certo? Ele inclinou a cabeça para ela como se estivesse analisando o quanto ela valia.

E-stive pensando... Que tal se nos víssemos cada vez que eu viesse à Austrália?

Os olhos de Isabella faiscaram.

-Que tal se eu te mandar para o inferno? — Ele riu e tomou o resto da bebida.

-Então eu terei de pensar numa maneira de convencer você a mudar de ideia.

Isabella pousou o copo no bar.

-Concordamos que você só teria um mês.

Ele pousou um copo vazia ao lado do dela.

-Então vamos logo com isso.

Estendendo a mão para ela, ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela não teve escolha a não ser segui-lo. Seus dedos eram como aço em torno dos dela, a força lembrando-a de que não adiantaria enfrentá-lo, principalmente em público.

Ela começou a ser tomada por pânico. Não podia fazer isso. Nem agora, nem nunca. Não podia se vender a ele. Não desse jeito.

Como a irmã conseguia fazer isso com perfeitos estranhos? Isabella pelo menos amara Edward antes... mas ainda não parecia certo, principalmente porque ele não sabia que era o pai de sua filha.

Em seu medo crescente ela considerou contar a ele; talvez assim ele pensasse duas vezes antes de dormir com ela. Mas ele também não pensaria duas vezes antes de requerer a guarda de Emily.

Uma campainha suave anunciou a chegada do elevador. Ele a conduziu para dentro.

-Não estou preparada para isso. É muito cedo.

-Não é muito cedo. Eu devia ter deixado que você me servisse na limusine ontem à noite. Passei a noite inteira pensando em sua língua quente. Quase não consegui dormir.

As palavras dele despertaram uma reação incontrolável no corpo de Isabella. Ela sentiu o desejo acumular-se entre as coxas e os seios começaram a pinicar contra a renda do sutiã.

A porta do elevador se abriu. Ele a conduziu até sua suíte, fechando a porta às suas costas com uma determinação que a aterrorizou.

-Por favor, Edward... — Ela se esforçou para conter as emoções. — Por favor, preciso de um tempo. Eu não... Perdi a prática. Não faço amor desde... Quero dizer, faz muito tempo... Eu nem sei se... Você sabe, nem sei se ainda consigo...

Edward precisou conter a vontade de rir dos argumentos patéticos de Isabella. Ela já havia usado essa conversa de vergonha virginal, e ele não ia cair nela uma segunda vez.

-Tenho certeza de que você vai lembrar dos elementos básicos. Aprendeu muito depressa da primeira vez... Isto é, se aquela era realmente a primeira vez.

-Por favor... — Seus olhos estavam reluzindo com lágrimas. — Por favor, vamos apenas conversar esta noite. Assim poderemos nos reaproximar, antes de fazermos... qualquer outra coisa.

Edward comprimiu os lábios, dividido entre desejá-la e sentir alguma coisa que não queria sentir. Ela era linda, a pele macia, cabelos sedosos, os reluzentes olhos azuis e o corpo tão tentador que ele sentiu dificuldade de resistir. Ela perdera a expressão de inocência jovem que tinha quando ele a conhecera na Grécia. Seu corpo agora, aos 25, quase 26 anos, estava mais maduro, mas também mais feminino. Os seios estavam mais cheios, as curvas mais tentadoras.

-Você é muito convincente, mas não vai me enganar. Você está tentando ganhar tempo. O que está fazendo, Isabella? Tramando mais uma forma de me roubar?

-Não, é claro que não. — Foi apenas depois de pronunciar essas palavras que ela percebeu o quanto elas soavam como uma confissão de culpa. — Quero dizer, eu não roubei nada de você.

Ela viu que ele não estava acreditando. A suspeita reluzia em seus olhos.

-Muito bem, vamos fazer as coisas do seu jeito.

-Mas só porque estou curioso para ver o que você vai aprontar em seguida.

-Obrigada... — Ela engoliu um soluço e vasculhou a bolsa à procura de um lenço. Isabella assoou o nariz, guardou o lenço no bolso e tentou reaver o autocontrole.

Edward estranhou o tom sincero de alívio com que Isabella falou. Especialmente após a noite anterior, em que ela havia respondido com tanto calor ao seu toque.

-Sinto muito, Edward... Não foi por esse tipo de companhia que você pagou.

-Não, mas você e eu sabemos que é apenas uma questão de tempo até ambos termos o que queremos — disse com confiança arrogante.

Isabella observou-o atravessar a suíte para pegar o cardápio do serviço de quarto. Ele felizmente havia lhe concedido uma prorrogação, mas por quanto tempo? Ela conseguiria evitá-lo por mais uma noite ou duas, no máximo.

-O que gostaria de comer? — indagou, estendendo-lhe o cardápio.

Ela baixou os olhos para o cardápio, mas não conseguiu ler uma palavra sequer.

-Eu não sei... Não estou com muita fome agora. Por que você não escolhe?

Ele pegou o cardápio de volta e caminhou até o telefone ao lado da cama king-size.

-Ainda gosta de frutos do mar?

-Sim, adoro — respondeu, surpresa por ele lembrar disso a seu respeito. O que mais ele lembrava? Ele fez um pedido ao serviço de quarto e desligou o telefone.

-E quanto a uma bebida? O frigobar está bem abastecido. Tenho certeza de que uma taça de vinho não irá prejudicar sua capacidade de dirigir.

 _Mas_ _irá_ _prejudicar_ _minha_ _capacidade_ _de_ _me_ _controlar,_ lembrou Isabella a si mesma.

-Obrigada, mas ficarei satisfeita com tônica ou água mineral. Preciso acordar cedo, agora que Aro está no hospital.

-Como está o seu chefe, o sr. Deverell?

-Falei ao telefone com a esposa dele hoje de manhã. Ela disse que ele está se recuperando bem da angioplastia, mas precisará ainda de uma ou duas semanas de descanso para retornar ao trabalho.

-Ele falou muito bem de você — disse Edward, servindo-se de uma taça de vinho tinto. — Durante toda a correspondência que mantive com o sr. Deverall nos últimos meses, ele se derreteu em elogios por você.

Isabella decidiu que o silêncio era sua melhor defesa.

-Eu achava difícil acreditar que estávamos falando sobre a mesma pessoa.

-Eu já lhe disse que eu não mudei, Edward.

—Não, isso é uma coisa da qual eu tenho certeza absoluta. Você é ainda a mesma pessoa que eu conheci em Santorini.

-Eu não roubei aquelas esculturas nem mais nada de sua mãe.

—Você insiste nisso, mas era a única que poderia ter feito. Deve se lembrar que havia acabado de receber responsabilidade total pela galeria. Minha mãe depositava confiança absoluta em você. E você traiu essa confiança.

-Não sei como aquela escultura foi parar na minha bolsa, mas juro por Deus que não fui eu que a coloquei lá. Quanto às outras coisas encontradas no meu quarto no hotel, não fui eu a responsável.

-Está esquecendo das câmeras de vigilância posicionadas estrategicamente na galeria? Você foi flagrada colocando algum objeto na bolsa no dia em questão.

Ela suspirou de frustração. Já havia falado tudo isto a ele antes. Por que ele não acreditava nela?

-Eu estava guardando meu celular! Minha mãe havia me mandado uma mensagem de texto e eu ouvi o telefone tocando. Li a mensagem, mas então uma cliente entrou na galeria e precisei guardar o celular. Foi isso que você viu naquelas câmeras estúpidas. Por que não investigou a cliente? Talvez tenha sido ela.

-A cliente em questão era uma turista da Escócia. Eu já investiguei. Ela é uma avó que frequenta a igreja todos os domingos. Não roubaria uma estátua, Isabella.

Isabella sentiu os ombros caírem em derrota. Não havia como provar sua inocência. Sentia-se profundamente magoada por ele achar que ela seria capaz de tamanha traição. Ela adorara trabalhar na galeria; algumas das peças eram tão belas que ela sentira-se privilegiada por ter recebido a responsabilidade de cuidar delas. A coleção de obras antigas e modernas que o pai de Edward levara a vida inteira para reunir fora uma oportunidade maravilhosa para que ela completasse os estudos em antiguidades. Pensar em roubar qualquer peça dessa coleção magnífica era algo completamente contrário a tudo em que ela acreditava. Não tinha a menor idéia de como e por que essas peças preciosas haviam aparecido em sua bolsa e em seu quarto de hotel. Até onde sabia não fizera inimigos durante a estadia em Santorini. Até os dois homens no hotel, que haviam mexido com ela e lhe pregado peças, seriam as últimas pessoas no mundo a demonstrar aquele nível de malícia. Todos tinham sido tão amistosos e hospitaleiros, especialmente a mãe de Edward.

-Não me importo com o que você pensa, Edward. Honrei a confiança que sua mãe depositou em mim. Não traí nem a ela nem a você. Eu estava lá realizando a pesquisa da minha monografia. Naquela noite em Imerovigli, quando o conheci num restaurante, não tinha a menor ideia de quem você era. No começo pensei que era um dos arqueólogos que estavam trabalhando no sítio de Akrotiri. Você parecia saber muito sobre antigüidades.

-E foi por esse motivo que você começou a jogar charme para mim, não é? Você estava numa missão. Tinha um objetivo e não ia deixar que nada a impedisse de alcançá-lo. Queria remover sistematicamente peças de nossa coleção para vender no mercado negro. Para isso, tudo que precisava conseguir era cair nas graças de minha família.

-Não posso fazer com que você acredite no que não quer acreditar. Sei que você pensa que sou culpada, mas a minha única culpa é ter confiado demais em você. Achava que tínhamos um relacionamento sólido. Nutrimos sentimentos um pelo outro com muita rapidez, e pensei que esse era o sinal de que poderíamos de enfrentar qualquer adversidade. Eu estava enganada.

-Você não estava apaixonada por mim — disse com desprezo. — Você fingiu todos aqueles sentimentos como uma atriz veterana.

Ela olhou para ele em desespero, a voz incapaz de se elevar acima de um sussurro.

-Você realmente me odeia, não é, Edward?

-O que esperava de mim? Amor?

-Não. É claro que não. Mas é muito injusto me odiar por algo que não fiz.

-Se quer saber, há quatro anos eu cheguei bem perto de me apaixonar por você. O mais perto que já cheguei de me apaixonar por alguém. Estava até preparado para romper a tradição de minha família, que sempre se casou dentro da comunidade grega, e pedi-la em casamento. Felizmente você revelou sua verdadeira face bem a tempo.

Isabella sempre soubera a respeito da expectativa de que ele se casasse com alguém que pertencesse à sua própria cultura. A mãe de Edward insinuara isso gentilmente, embora demonstrasse satisfação em ver o filho envolvido com ela.

Elizabeth dissera que um homem no fim da casa dos vinte precisava de liberdade, a fim de se preparar para a longa estrada do compromisso que o aguardava. Seu marido Nicolas era muitos anos mais velho que ela. Ele desfrutara completamente de seu estilo de vida de playboy antes de se acomodar com grande felicidade em seu papel de esposo e pai. Por outro lado, ele morrera quando Edward era ainda adolescente.

Alice, irmã de Edward, era ligeiramente menos entusiasmada com o caso entre Isabella e seu irmão mais velho. Contudo, sempre se mantivera amistosa e educada. Isabella deduzira que Alice estava acostumada a ter a atenção de seu irmão. Desde a morte do pai deles, Edward fora uma figura paternal para ela. Ele claramente a adorava, brindando-a com toda a atenção que poderia dispensar. Entretanto, ao passo que seu caso com Isabella se intensificava, Alice passava a assumir papel secundário na vida afetiva do irmão.

Mas Isabella jamais vira ou ouvira nada que lhe fizesse acreditar que Alice fosse qualquer coisa além de uma mulher jovem e bonita que idolatrava o irmão mais velho. Era difícil crer que a jovem agora estivesse morta.

Quando soubera que Edward fundara a Alice Foundation em memória da irmã, Isabella ficara profundamente chocada.

Alice Cullen tinha sido uma jovem tão vibrante e cheia de vida que era difícil imaginá-la enterrada numa sepultura fria.

E era igualmente chocante para Isabella saber agora que Edward estivera perto de se apaixonar por ela, e que quase pedira sua mão em casamento.

Mas esse sentimento deixou de existir quando ela se tornara suspeita de furto. Isabella mal tivera tempo de alegar a inocência. Edward ameaçou entregá-la às autoridades se não deixasse a ilha imediatamente. Ele se recusara a ouvi-la até mesmo quando ela lhe contou que achava estar grávida. Ele a chamou de mentirosa e disse que não queria vê-la nunca mais. A raiva de Edward era tão intensa, e suas ameaças tão assustadoras, que Isabella decidira não se submeter ao processo humilhante de enfrentar a polícia e as autoridades de deportação. Embarcara no primeiro vôo para Atenas e de lá seguira para Sydney com o coração estilhaçado. E então, um mês depois, sua vida mudara para sempre quando um exame confirmara que ela não saíra da vida de Edward de mãos vazias. Trouxera uma parte dele dentro de si.


	5. Chapter 5

O serviço de quarto chegou naquele momento. O atendente serviu os pratos na mesa diante da janela que dava para uma magnífica vista noturna do porto de Sydney. Depois que o atendente se retirou com uma gorjeta generosa, Edward puxou a cadeira para Isabella.

-Já deve estar com um pouco de fome.

-Sim — admitiu, intensamente aliviada pela mudança de assunto. Ele sentou na cadeira de frente para ela.

-Mencionou que sua mãe morreu há três anos. Foi repentino?

-Sim e não. Ela esteve doente durante vários meses, mas a morte sempre é algo repentino, mesmo quando você espera que ela chegue. — Por um instante fitou os olhos dele. — Sinto muito pela morte de Alice. Deve ter sido um golpe muito forte para você e sua mãe.

-Foi. Ainda é difícil acreditar que ela não esteja mais entre nós.

-O que aconteceu?

Antes de falar, fitou por um momento o vinho tinto em sua taça.

-Ela passou vários meses sentindo-se cansada. Fez exames de sangue, mas não acusaram nada. Então uma radiografia revelou um linfoma. Em nove meses estava morta. A quimioterapia agressiva deveria ter prolongado sua vida, mas acabou sendo seu fim. Ela contraiu pneumonia e faleceu.

Isabella sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao pensar no quanto ele deveria ter sofrido. Elizabeth certamente ficou arrasada

-Sinto muito — repetiu.

-Depois disso minha mãe tem insistido muito para que eu me case e tenha filhos, mas até agora resisti.

Isabella se serviu de uma pequena porção de salada antes de perguntar:

-Não acha que já está na hora de se acomodar?

-Tenho apenas 32 anos.

-Então, como a maior parte dos homens, você quer ter certeza de que irá se divertir muito antes de assumir um compromisso.

-E quanto a você, Isabella? Você está com... quase 26. Esperava que a essa altura já tivesse arrumado um marido rico.

-Edward, isso pode ser uma surpresa para você, mas não estou interessada num marido, rico ou não.

-Então, como eu, você quer se divertir? — Ela franziu a testa.

-Não... Claro que não. Odeio relacionamentos de curto prazo, que estão na moda hoje em dia.

A boca de Edward contorceu-se em uma expressão de cinismo.

-E ainda assim você concordou com este caso de amor de curto prazo comigo?

-Você não me deu opção. Ou realmente acha que eu estaria sentada aqui se tivesse tido escolha? A raiva faiscou nos olhos dele.

-Eu lhe dei muitas escolhas. Você teve a escolha de ver sua irmã presa ou passar algum tempo comigo. E devo lembrar que estou pagando muito bem por esse tempo. Mas se quiser colocar um fim nisto agora, não vou deter você. Pode devolver meu cheque, e sua irmã será processada, como ela merece.

A visão da irmã se injetando impediu Isabella de dizer onde ele poderia enfiar seu cheque.

-Nada a dizer, Isabella?

-Eu poderia dizer muita coisa, mas você colocou um cadeado em minha língua, lembra? Preciso ser educada e encantadora com você, enquanto me insulta sempre que quiser.

-Eu trataria você com respeito se julgasse que merece. Você me traiu e eu não esqueci disso. Os mesmos lábios que eu beijei mentiram para mim muitas e muitas vezes.

-Nunca menti para você. — No exato instante em que disse essas palavras, Isabella sentiu a cor abandonar suas faces. Claro que ela mentira para ele! Estava mentindo para ele agora e tinha certeza de que ele podia sentir isso.

-Você mentiu para mim esta noite, Isabella, e posso provar.

-Mesmo? — disse, fingindo calma.

-Você me disse que não sabia onde sua irmã estava.

-E não sei.

-Posso provar que está mentindo com um único telefonema. Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. -Sabe, Isabella, tenho ficado de olho em você.

Isabella lembrou a si mesma que Emily estava segura na casa de Rose. Ela estava lá há dois dias inteiros. Não havia possibilidade de que ele soubesse a respeito de sua existência.

Mas também havia baixou os olhos e aceitou a derrota.

-Tudo bem... admito. Menti para você a respeito de Jane. Ela foi me visitar esta tarde.

-Com certeza para dividir os espólios do roubo.

-Não tenho nenhuma relação com o furto de sua carteira.

-Correndo o risco de me repetir, temo que não acredite em você. — Ela se levantou.

-Gostaria de ir embora agora.

Ele fitou intensamente os olhos de Isabella.

-Você irá embora quando eu lhe der permissão.

-Então, além de chantagista agora também é sequestrador?

-Posso até amarrar você, se quiser — disse enquanto se levantava da cadeira. Contornando a mesa, caminhou até ela. Isabella começou a recuar.

-Não pode me manter aqui contra minha vontade.

-Ah, mas não será contra sua vontade — prometeu numa voz sedutora. — Eu garanto.

-Você me prometeu que não faríamos nada esta noite. Você me deu sua palavra.

Ele sorria à medida que se aproximava dela.

-Então eu menti. E todo mundo não faz isso de vez em quando, não é?

Isabella sentiu as pernas baterem contra a cama imensa.

-Não posso fazer isso, Edward. Não estou tomando pílula.

-Eu posso usar proteção, e se isso não for o suficiente para você, podemos pensar em outras formas de nos divertir — sugeriu enquanto suas coxas roçavam nas dela. Edward segurou a mão de Isabella e a encostou nele enquanto os olhos negros ardiam significativamente.

-Lembra como você adorava fazer isso?

Isabella podia sentir nas pontas dos dedos a pulsação do corpo de Edward. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Precisava sair dali antes que se traísse. Como poderia concordar em ter aquela intimidade com um homem que a odiava veementemente?

-Eu não posso fazer isso... — soluçou. — Simplesmente não posso...

Ela começou a chorar, levando as mãos ao rosto enquanto o corpo inteiro tremia.

Edward puxou Isabella para seus braços e a apertou forte. Estava chocado com o quanto ela parecia angustiada. Não esperava lidar com ela naquele estado. Será que tê-lo reencontrado despertara um sentimento de culpa que ela conseguira refrear até agora?

-Isabella, você não precisa ficar atormentada desse jeito. Já fizemos isso antes, muitas vezes. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, o lábio inferior ainda trêmulo.

-Mas não desse jeito. Não de forma tão fria. Você me odeia tanto assim?

Ele exalou um suspiro e a puxou de volta contra o peito, a voz grave ressonando contra os seios dela.

-Isabella, por mais surpreendente que isso possa parecer, eu não odeio você. Desejo você. Esse é um sentimento que eu não consigo evitar, por mais que tente.

Isabella recolheu-se para o refugio do silêncio.

-Você me considera um bárbaro, um selvagem, por tê-la forçado a vir aqui, mas eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para tê-la em meus braços mais uma vez. Mas posso ver que você está se sentindo culpada.

 _Se_ _ele_ _soubesse_ _o_ _motivo_ _pelo_ _qual_ _me_ _sinto_ _culpada..._ pensou Isabella.

— Por isso, tomei uma decisão. Vou lhe dar mais alguns dias para que se prepare para o nosso relacionamento.

Isabella piscou, atordoada.

-Você quer dizer... Eu não preciso...

-Não. Não esta noite.

Ela correu a língua pelos lábios secos, as emoções se alternando entre decepção e alívio. Não entendia sua reação a essa oferta de extensão de prazo. Ela não o amava mais. Edward matara esse sentimento quando a acusara de roubo. Mas mesmo assim... Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Mas você me pagou para ser sua companhia esta noite.

-Não esqueci nosso acordo. Estou apenas lhe concedendo algum espaço para respirar.

—Compensarei depois. — Isabella não soube por que disse isso, mas estava determinada a compensá-lo depois.

=Sim, você irá — disse ele com arrepiante implacabilidade. — Eu quero você e estou disposto a esperar um ou dois dias até que esteja pronta a se entregar para mim de boa vontade.

Ela permaneceu de pé diante dele, incerta, dividida entre o impulso de fugir dali e de sentir mais uma vez a magia de seu toque.

-Edward, eu não sei o que dizer.

-O que eu gostaria que você dissesse é que vai almoçar comigo amanhã.

-Bem...

-Você tem uma hora de almoço, não tem?

-Sim, mas não acho que...

-Apenas almoço, Isabella. Nada mais. Por enquanto.

 _Por_ _enquanto._

Isabella conteve um arrepio quando o som daquelas duas palavras calcinou sua alma. Não podia fugir da impressão de que ele estava brincando com ela, permitindo que vislumbrasse a liberdade antes de roubá-la novamente. Estar com ele em qualquer situação era flertar com o perigo. Considerou recusar o convite, mas temeu que ele retirasse a extensão de prazo e a obrigasse a passar a noite ali.

Não podia correr esse risco.

Mas um almoço decerto seria muito mais tranquilo que um jantar. Emily passaria o dia inteiro na creche, o que significava que ela não teria de recorrer aos serviços de babá de Rose.

-Certo, não vejo problema num almoço — disse depois de um momento de silêncio.

-Encontrarei você na escadaria do museu às 13h. É conveniente?

—Sim... — engoliu em seco. — Então... Você não vai retirar seu patrocínio da exposição? Os olhos negros como carvão a fitaram com frieza.

-Ainda estou pensando no assunto, Isabella. Isso depende de muitas coisas.

-Q-que tipo de coisas?

-Ainda estou tentando chegar a uma conclusão a respeito de você. Apesar do que fez no passado, parece racional concluir que não estaria numa posição de tanta responsabilidade se já não tivesse provado ser digna de confiança.

A esperança reluziu nos olhos de Isabella.

-Então você finalmente acredita em mim quando digo que não roubei aquelas peças da galeria da sua mãe? Ele levou um longo momento para responder enquanto pesava os prós e contras da sua inocência.

-Como disse, ainda não me decidi.

Não era bem a resposta pela qual ela estava esperando, mas por enquanto teria de se conformar com ela. Como não havia meios de provar sua inocência, precisava contar com o perdão dele.

Seu coração bateu mais forte quando sentiu os dedos firmes e quentes de Edward envolverem os seus. Ele a puxou para si, encostando o peito musculoso contra os seios macios. As bocas estavam tão próximas que o hálito quente de Edward foi uma carícia no rosto de Isabella.

-Sua boca ainda é a mais sensual que já vi — disse ele, voz baixa e grave. — Pensei nela muitas vezes durante os últimos anos.

-P-pensou?

-Sim.

Os lábios de Edward se uniram aos dela num toque suave como o de uma pena, mas suficiente para incendiar a alma de Isabella. A língua de Edward se pôs a acariciar a dela com tamanha voracidade que deflagrou uma onda de choque por todo seu corpo. Os seios dela voltaram à vida enquanto as mãos dele subiam por suas costelas para tocá-los. Os movimentos da língua de Edward dentro da boca de Isabella deixavam-na latejando de vontade. O corpo de Isabella se preparava em segredo, o profundo desejo fazendo-a gemer enquanto ele começava a mordiscar seu lábio inferior. Ela sentiu a língua sensual contra a sua e o roçar dos dentes dele à medida que aumentava o frenesi do beijo. A língua de Edward invadia repetidamente a cálida caverna da boca de Isabella, fazendo-a lembrar de todas as vezes que ele a penetrara com sua excitação plena.

Como ela sentira falta desta excitação selvagem! Seu corpo transbordava de energia sexual, cada terminação nervosa respondendo ao toque dele.

Ele terminou o beijo e baixou os olhos, ainda ardendo de desejo.

-Este provavelmente é um bom momento para pararmos — disse ele com um sorrisinho maroto.

-Sim... sim... acho que é... — Ele segurou a mão dela.

-Onde deixou seu carro... No estacionamento do hotel?

-Não. A algumas ruas daqui.

-Então eu vou acompanhar você.

O coração de Isabella pulou de repente. A cadeirinha infantil de Emily estava no banco traseiro do carro.

 _-Não!_ — exclamou.

Ele franziu a testa diante de sua reação enfática.

-Não?

-Eu... menti. Não vim de carro. Vim de táxi.

Os olhos negros a estudaram durante um longo instante silencioso.

-Por que achou necessário mentir sobre algo tão comum quanto ter vindo de táxi?

-Eu... eu não sei.

As feições de Edward se contraíram enquanto ele pegava sua mão.

-Vamos, Isabella. Vou levá-la ao ponto de táxi. Ela tentou soltar a mão.

-Realmente não precisa se incomodar.

-Não é incômodo nenhum — insistiu. Isabella não tinha escolha senão permitir que ele a acompanhasse até o ponto.

Ela entrou num táxi e rangeu os dentes ao sorrir e acenar para se despedir dele.

-Para onde, senhorita? — perguntou o taxista quando começou a se afastar do hotel. — O aeroporto?

-Você não vai acreditar, mas é para bem mais perto — disse, envergonhada. — Está vendo o carro amarelo estacionamento debaixo da árvore?

-Está brincando.

—Desculpe. Mas acha que podemos contornar o quarteirão algumas vezes? Eu não quero que meu amigo me veja entrar no meu carro.

Ele sorriu para ela.

-Sem problemas. Quantas voltas a senhorita quer que eu dê?

Isabella olhou por cima do ombro, e viu que Edward já havia ido embora.

-Duas devem bastar — disse, exalando um suspiro.

-Duas então — retrucou o taxista, e fez uma curva para a esquerda.

-Jane? — gritou Isabella assim que retornou ao apartamento. — Estou em casa.

Um arrepio correu por sua espinha quando não houve resposta. Ela checou cada cômodo. Quando chegou ao quarto viu o bilhete pregado na tela de seu computador.

 _Desculpe,_ _Bella._ _Eu_ _sei_ _que_ _vai_ _me_ _odiar_ _por_ _isso,_ _mas_ _não_ _estou_ _pronta._ _Me_ _perdoa._ _S._

Isabella desgrudou o bilhete da tela. Amassou o papel e o jogou no lixo, mas o movimento de sua mão contra a escrivaninha tocou o mouse do computador, e a tela acendeu.

E ela se viu diante de seus dados bancários na internet. Ficou desesperada ao compreender o que a irmã fizera.

 _Oh,_ _Jane..._ _Como_ _você_ _fez_ _isso_ _comigo?_


	6. Chapter 6

-Você está bonita hoje — disse Ângela no dia seguinte, ao se encontrar com Isabella no banheiro feminino. — Vai almoçar fora?

Isabella guardou o batom e pressionou os lábios antes de responder,

-Vou sim.

-O bilionário grego? — presumiu Ângela com um sorriso. Isabella franziu a testa ao se virar para a colega. -Você não tem falado com ele, tem?

-Não. Porquê?

-Escute, Ângela — disse, abaixando a voz para um tom conspiratório. — Lembra de que lhe disse que eu e o sr.

Cullen já nos conhecíamos?

-Sim. De Santorini, não é?

-É realmente importante que você não fale com ele a meu respeito. Não quero que saiba que sou mãe solteira.

-Acha que ele vai menosprezar você só porque tem uma filhinha?

-Você sabe como são os homens — disse virando-se de volta para o espelho a fim de examinar a maquiagem e evitar os olhos da colega.

-Vem cá, ele não é o pai de Emily, é?

-Não! — Isabella sentiu vontade de dar um chute em si mesma por ter respondido tão prontamente. Ângela comprimiu os lábios, pensativa.

-Então vocês vão só almoçar?

-Sim.

-Ele vai querer ver você de novo?

-Talvez. Não sei.

-Mas o que _você_ quer? Você teve um caso com ele, tudo bem. Mas ainda sente alguma coisa pelo cara?

-Não posso me permitir sentir nada por ele. Sou mãe e ele é um playboy. São duas coisas que não combinam.

-Por que não conta sobre Emily para ver como ele reage?

-Não. Ele só vai ficar aqui durante um mês.

-E se ele descobrir de outra forma? Não vai achar meio esquisito que você tenha mantido segredo.

-Ele não vai descobrir — disse Isabella enquanto ajeitava a saia. — Não vou deixar.

-Bem, para início de conversa, é melhor você tirar todas as fotos de Emily de sua mesa. Edward Cullen pode não ser o pai, mas poderia ser. E mesmo se ele não notar a semelhança, outras pessoas com certeza vão notar.

Assim que ela saiu do banheiro, Isabella olhou o próprio reflexo e viu que o pânico a deixara de olhos arregalados.

Se Ângela já estava desconfiada, o que iriam pensar todos os outros, incluindo Edward?

Ele estava à sua espera quando saiu do museu. O coração de Isabella pulou ao vê-lo vestido num terno cinza-grafite, o branco impecável da camisa ressaltando o tom moreno de sua pele.

-Olá, Isabella — saudou com um sorriso.

-Olá.

-Esqueceu meu nome?

-Claro que não.

-Diga-o, Isabella.

Ela sentiu um arrepio.

-Edward...

Os cantos dos lábios de Edward curvaram-se num sorriso satisfeito.

— Gosto de como você pronuncia meu nome. Ninguém mais o diz como você. Você o pronuncia num sussurro rouco. Isabella sentiu as faces corarem.

-É melhor irmos — disse ela. — Tenho só uma hora, e com Aro ainda doente, há muito trabalho extra.

Enquanto os dois atravessavam o Hyde Park, Isabella sentia o coração acelerar cada vez que o braço dele roçava no seu.

-Está com frio? — perguntou Edward.

-Não.

-Tome, pegue meu paletó. — Ele tirou o paletó e o pousou nos ombros de Isabella. — Ouvi dizer que mais tarde vai nevar em Blue Mountains. Assim está melhor?

-Sim, obrigada. — Ela se aconchegou no paletó dele, sentindo-lhe o perfume, ainda impregnado no tecido caro.

O restaurante estava cheio, mas o maitre os conduziu até uma mesa discreta a um canto.

Isabella examinou o cardápio, torcendo para que ele estimulasse seu apetite, mas cada vez que via o preço de um prato lembrava que sua conta bancária estava praticamente zerada.

-Então por que não se casou com ela? Estava na cara que ela queria isso.

Ele tamborilou na haste de seu cálice de vinho por alguns instantes.

-Essa é uma boa pergunta.

-E você vai respondê-la? — perguntou Isabella depois de um breve silêncio.

-Iona desistiu de mim há algum tempo. Ela se casou com um primo meu. Acho que você chegou a conhecê-lo: Nick Andreakos. Acho que ela está grávida do primeiro filho.

Isabella torceu para que a surpresa não tivesse sido muito evidente em seu rosto.

-Você não a amava?

-Eu a amava como a uma irmã. Não havia fogo, se é que você me entende.

Isabella sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Ela sentia aquele fogo agora, simplesmente por estar sentada com os joelhos tão próximos ao dele.

-O que quer comer?

Ela fechou o cardápio novamente.

-Tomarei apenas a sopa do dia.

-Só?

-Não estou com fome. Além disso, terei de cozinhar quando chegar em casa...

-Por que terá de cozinhar?

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Você poderia fazer uma refeição decente agora e deixar para beliscar alguma coisa mais tarde.

E-u... eu... gosto de cozinhar.

-Qual é sua especialidade?

-Eu... bem... É difícil dizer.

-Nunca a imaginei como uma dona de casa. Quando nos conhecemos, você vivia à base de comida congelada. Ela forçou um sorriso.

-Hoje em dia cozinhar está na moda.

V-ocê cozinharia para mim?

Ela arregalou os olhos em pânico.

-Oh, eu não sou tão boa assim! Faço apenas comida pré-preparada, do tipo que você só precisa acrescentar frango, vegetais...

-Mas isso seria muito melhor que comida de hotel. E então? Que tal preparar o jantar para mim amanhã?

-Estou ocupada.

-E depois de amanhã?

-Eu... Eu não cozinho nos fins de semana.

-Então eu cozinharei para você. Levarei os ingredientes para sua casa e farei um jantar que vai deixá-la de queixo caído.

-Minha cozinha é minúscula. E o forno e as bocas do fogão não funcionam.

Ele a olhou de soslaio.

-Você não quer que eu vá à sua casa, é isso?

-Não é uma casa. É um apartamento alugado que eu não tenho tempo de limpar há semanas.

-Se o seu objetivo é me desanimar, devo lhe dizer que está fazendo o oposto.

O pânico cresceu no peito de Isabella. Ela podia pedir a Rose que ficasse com Emily mais uma noite, mas o apartamento estava cheio de coisas de criança. Tinha até o _cheiro_ de Emily.

-Não tenho certeza se é uma boa ideia voltarmos a nos ver — disse ela, evitando propositalmente os olhos dele. O breve silêncio que se seguiu deveria tê-la alertado para uma réplica mortal.

-Você está esquecendo nosso acordo. Paguei por sua companhia e espero que você faça jus ao meu dinheiro. Isabella levantou um olhar preocupado para ele, desesperadamente em busca de uma saída.

-Você tem pouco tempo e eu tenho... Tenho outra pessoa.

-Você disse que não havia mais ninguém em sua vida no momento. Ela se forçou a resistir ao impulso de desviar o olhar.

-Eu estava mentindo.

-Você parece ser muito boa nisso.

-Não quero complicar a minha vida com o passado. O que tivemos acabou.

Ele segurou mais uma vez a mão dela.

-Não acabou, Isabella. Você sabe que não. Como pode dizer que acabou quando existe uma atração incrível entre nós dois?

-Precisa acabar. Você pensa que sou uma ladra.

-O passado deve ser deixado no passado. O que importa é o agora. Temos a chance de explorar nossa atração novamente. Não vamos desperdiçá-la.

-Não me peça isso, Edward.

-Você está apaixonada por essa outra pessoa?

-Não é esse tipo de amor...

-E que tipo é?

-É difícil descrever.

-Tenho certeza de que essa pessoa entenderá se passarmos algumas noites juntos. Diga a ela que vai rever um velho amigo.

-Acho que algumas noites não serão problema — concedeu.

Ela realmente dissera isso? No que estava pensando? Era loucura brincar com o perigo.

-Quando nos conhecemos, iniciamos imediatamente um relacionamento físico. Acho que o culpado por isso fui eu. Eu a vi e a quis. Mas quem sabe? Desta vez podemos nos tornar amigos e amantes.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Amigos?

Ele abriu mais um sorriso encantador.

-Será muito difícil me ver como amigo?

-Não. Tenho certeza de que você seria um excelente amigo. — _E_ _um_ _inimigo_ _mortal._

-Vamos começar com um encontro segunda à noite — sugeriu. — Que tal jantarmos e dançarmos depois? Mandarei um carro pegá-la.

-Não.

Uma sobrancelha escura se ergueu.

-Não?

-E-eu posso ir sozinha — disse, baixando mais uma vez os olhos.

-Muito bem — disse depois de uma pequena pausa. —Encontre-me em meu hotel às 19h.

-Certo.

Ele sorriu e levantou sua taça até a dela.

-Que sejamos amigos e amantes.

A taça de Isabella não chegou a tocar a dele.

Que sejamos amigos — disse ela, e torcendo para não estar flertando com o desastre, bebeu o vinho.


	7. Chapter 7

-Está falando sério? — indagou Rose, chocada. — Isabella, como a própria irmã fez uma coisa dessas com você?

-Eu sei. — Isabella exalou um suspiro triste enquanto observava Emily curvar-se com Jane para ver uma joaninha escalar o caule de uma flor. — Ainda não consigo acreditar que ela chegou a esse ponto, mas acho que a culpa é das drogas. Papai era igual.

-Se estiver dura, posso lhe emprestar algum dinheiro.

-Não, vou ficar bem. Recebi meu salário ontem. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada.

-Você sempre teve esperança de que ela se recuperasse, não é?

Isabella contorceu os lábios.

-Ela é tudo que eu tenho, além de Emily.

-Mas roubo é crime, mesmo se o criminoso for seu parente. E se ela roubar dos outros para manter o vício?

-Ela já fez isso — disse Isabella. — Mas ela não poderia ter escolhido uma pessoa pior de quem roubar.

-Como assim?

Ela se virou para olhar a amiga.

-Jane roubou a carteira de um homem, mas ele não era um homem comum, Rose arregalou os olhos.

-Puxa, isso está parecendo assustador. Quem foi? Uma celebridade?

-Ainda pior.

-Quem?

Isabella respirou fundo antes de dizer:

-O pai de Emily.

Rose quase caiu do banco do parquinho.

 _-O_ _pai_ _de_ _Emily?_ Ele está aqui em Sydney? Você disse que ele morava na Grécia.

-Ele mora, mas vai passar um mês aqui. Ele é um dos principais patrocinadores da exposição. Eu ia contar, mas não soube como abordar o assunto. Jane invadiu meu local de trabalho e foi esbarrar logo com Edward Cullen. Ela roubou a carteira dele.

-Meu Deus... — Rose olhou preocupada para ela. — Vai contar a ele sobre Emily?

-Se você tivesse me perguntado isso há alguns dias, a minha resposta teria sido um sonoro não. Mas agora não tenho tanta certeza.

-Por quê?

-Achava que ele não merecia saber por causa da forma como me tratou naquela época. Ele se recusou a acreditar em mim quando lhe disse que achava estar grávida. Depois que tive certeza, tentei falar com ele, mas ele não atendia ao telefone. Enviei e-mails, mas ele devia apagar as mensagens sem ler. Todas as cartas que mandei voltaram sem ser abertas. Mas agora acho que não me esforcei o suficiente. Desisti depois de algumas semanas. Se tivesse insistido, talvez tivesse conseguido falar com ele.

-Acha que ele vai causar problemas?

-Ele é um bilionário, Rose. Só precisaria levantar um dedo para causar problemas. Pode reunir uma equipe de advogados de primeira linha antes que eu consiga falar "custódia".

-Deus, isso é terrível.

-Creia em mim, pode ficar pior.

-Como pode ficar pior?

-Ele quer me ver.

-Sair com você? — perguntou Rose. E então, acrescentou: — Meu Deus! Foi com ele que você saiu naquela noite!

-Precisei fazer isso, Rose. Ele praticamente me chantageou. Descobriu que foi a minha irmã quem roubou sua carteira. Depois ameaçou dar queixa se eu não concordasse em sair com ele.

-Você devia ter me contado.

-Sinto muito... Eu quis, mas estava tão transtornada que não consegui pensar direito. Achei que podia lidar com isso, mas

-Agora...

-Agora...?

Isabella olhou para as meninas antes de se virar de volta para a amiga.

-Edward quer que passemos juntos algum tempo, como amigos.

-Meu bem, você não sabia que não dá para ser amiga de um ex? Sempre há questões, sendo sexo a maior de todas..

-Eu sei disso e não acredito nem por um momento nele. Mas acho que se passarmos algum tempo juntos, talvez consiga reunir coragem para lhe contar sobre Emily. Preciso estabelecer confiança entre nós. Ele ainda acha que sou culpada por furto, e Jane certamente não ajudou muito, mas se eu puder mostrar que sou digna de confiança, ele não ficará zangado quando descobrir que tem uma filha.

-Bem, talvez você tenha alguma chance, se ele estiver apaixonado por você — disse Rose.

—Não tenho certeza de quais são os sentimentos dele por mim, mas sei que quer recomeçar nosso caso. Ele deixou isso bem claro.

-E quanto a você? Quais são seus sentimentos por ele? Isabella olhou para a filha e suspirou.

—Acho que o odiei por muitos meses depois que deixei Santorini. Mas desde que Emily nasceu não há um dia que eu passe sem pensar nele. E agora que o reencontrei, compreendo que passei esse tempo todo negando minhas emoções. Acho que nunca deixei de amá-lo, nem por um momento.

-Então é melhor você fazer com que ele se apaixone de novo por você, e bem depressa — aconselhou Rose. — Do contrário você vai acabar não apenas sem amante, mas também sem filha.

-Não posso ir com você, mamãe? — perguntou Emily na noite de segunda-feira, enquanto Isabella se preparava para sair da casa de Rose e se encontrar com Edward. — _Por_ _favor!_

-Não dessa vez, querida. — Ela se curvou para dar um beijinho no nariz da menina.

-Mas estou com saudade!

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração.

-Eu sei, meu bem, mas vou ver uma pessoa especial esta noite.

-Quem? Tia Jane?

-Não. Alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo.

-É o papai?

Isabella fitou a filha, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra. Como ela havia adivinhado?

-Também quero ver ele — disse Emily. — Janie vê muito o pai dela. Ele dá um monte de presentes para ela.

-Eu sei, mas o pai da Janie mora perto. O seu pai mora em outro país.

-Por que ele não me manda presentes?

-A sua mãe vai se atrasar — disse Rose, vindo ao resgate de Isabella. — Emily, Janie está chamando você para tomarem banho.

Emily saiu correndo para o banheiro.

-Divirta-se e não esqueça de usar algo bem sexy — disse Rose com uma piscadela enquanto Isabella se retirava.

Assim que abriu a porta de seu apartamento, ela soube que a irmã estava lá dentro.

-Você realmente se excedeu desta vez, Jane.

Jane saiu do banheiro, o rosto pálido provocando uma preocupação imensa em Isabella.

-Estou com problemas...

-Com certeza. Como fez uma coisa dessas comigo? Roubar a própria irmã, pelo amor de Deus! Como pôde fazer isso depois de tudo que nós passamos? Mamãe desistiu da vida por causa do que papai fez, e agora você está seguindo os passos dele!

-Tem gente atrás de mim.

-A polícia?

-Não... — Jane cruzou os braços finos diante do busto. — Devo dinheiro a algumas pessoas. Muito dinheiro. Paguei o que pude. Foi por causa disso que transferi os fundos da sua conta para a minha. Sinto muito, mas não tive escolha. Estou com medo, Bella. Se não pagar tudo, eles vão me pegar.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Não posso lhe dar mais dinheiro. Quero ajudar, mas não confio em você. Como vou saber se isto não é mais um truque para conseguir mais dinheiro para drogas?

-Eu não quero dinheiro — disse Jane. — Só preciso sumir por alguns dias. Posso ficar aqui? _Por_ _favor?_

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro. Ela sabia que ia se arrepender, mas que outra escolha tinha?

-Certo, mas você conhece as regras. Nada de se injetar, de trazer homens ou fumar aqui dentro.

-Sinto muito, Bella, a respeito da clínica. Queria muito ir, mas o meu traficante começou a me ameaçar. Eu vou voltar a me tratar, prometo.

-Queria poder acreditar em você, mas estou cansada de ouvir falsas promessas. Vou me encontrar com um amigo às 19h. Faltam 15 minutos e nem estou vestida. Desculpe... — Jane se deixou cair no sofá e descansou o rosto nas mãos. Isabella sentiu sua raiva evaporar.

-Tente descansar um pouco. Amanhã a gente conversa. Emily vai passar a noite na casa de Rose. Devo voltar tarde, não me espere.

-É o mesmo cara da outra noite?

-Sim, mas somos apenas amigos.

Jane resfolegou, cínica.

-É o que todos eles dizem.

Edward estava esperando no bar quando ela chegou esbaforida, corada e com os cabelos um pouco desgrenhados. Apesar disso, ou por causa disso, estava incrivelmente _sexy._

— Desculpe pelo atraso. Tive um dia daqueles.

-Que tal uma bebida para se acalmar?

-Não estou nervosa — garantiu, empinando o queixo. Ele sorriu e segurou-lhe o queixo com a ponta do dedo.

-Está sim.

-Tudo bem, admito que estou.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, Isabella. Esta noite é para restabelecer nossa amizade.

Ela o fitou com olhos inseguros.

-Acha que ex-amantes podem ser amigos?

-Tudo que sei é que quero tentar. Mas também sei que, quando a vi chegar, o meu primeiro pensamento foi levá-la para o meu quarto de hotel e...

Ela encostou um dedo nos lábios dele.

-Por favor, não diga nada. Esta situação já está difícil demais para mim mesmo sem você me tentar desse jeito.

Ele beijou o dedo dela.

-Então está tentada?

-Um pouquinho...

-Só um pouquinho?

Os lábios de Isabella se curvaram num sorriso.

-Tá legal, muito.

Ele tomou o dedo de Isabella em sua boca e o sugou, enquanto a encarava com intensidade.

Isabella sentiu a chama de desejo entre suas pernas. Como ela podia ter acreditado que poderiam se tornar simplesmente amigos? O desejo que pulsava entre eles impossibilitava qualquer tipo de relação que não fosse passional.

-Edward...

-Não. — Ele usou a mesma tática que ela para impedi-la de falar, seu dedo deixando os lábios dela entorpecidos de prazer. — Escute. Temos um passado que não irá deixar de existir. Posso senti-lo como uma entidade viva entre nós.

-Não posso dar o que você quer.

-Sim, você pode. Pode me aliviar desse desejo doloroso. Nós éramos fantásticos juntos. Podemos voltar a ser. Tenho certeza. Sinto isso cada vez que a toco.

-Edward... — Ela respirou fundo para se preparar. — Você precisa saber de uma coisa...

-Já sei de tudo que preciso. Você ainda me quer. Jamais poderemos ser apenas amigos, Isabella. Há muita paixão entre nós.

-Não podemos ter um futuro se não lidarmos com o passado.

-O que passou, passou, Isabella. Acreditei que era culpada de um crime que você afirma que não cometeu. Quero acreditar que você é incapaz de mentir, mas acho que é melhor esquecer essa questão. Não tem relevância nenhuma com o existe entre nós agora.

Isabella sentiu o peso esmagador da culpa apertar seu peito. Não podia continuar enganando-o.

-Esta é a nossa segunda chance — disse ele. — Errei ao romper todo o contato com você. Fiz isso apenas por raiva e orgulho. Devia ter ouvido suas explicações. Eu lhe devia ao menos isso, mas sou orgulhoso demais.

-Edward... Não sei como lhe dizer isto, mas...

-Não diga que me odeia, porque não vou acreditar.

-Não, eu não odeio você. Eu...

Um funcionário do hotel os interrompeu.

-Com licença, sr. Cullen. O jantar que o senhor pediu já está servido em seu quarto.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Vamos comer aqui? No hotel? — Ele a ajudou a levantar.

-Espero que não se importe. Eu queria ficar a sós com você.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto para ela. Isabella percebeu que havia flores com um perfume maravilhoso em cada canto do quarto, velas acesas e uma garrafa de champanhe francês num balde de gelo ao lado da mesa, que estava posta para dois.

-Edward, eu não sei o que dizer... Ele puxou uma cadeira para ela.

-Este jantar foi preparado especialmente para nós.

Isabella estremeceu enquanto ele sentava de frente para ela. Edward ficava perigosamente sexy quando a olhava daquele jeito. Ela não tinha forças para resistir à tentação do sorriso, e muito menos ao toque dele.

Edward serviu o jantar com movimentos elegantes, o que a fez lembrar da delicadeza com que aqueles dedos compridos haviam explorado cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Entregara-se completamente a ele. Sua falta de experiência não fora empecilho; ela nem mencionara esse fato até depois que eles tinham feito amor. Seu corpo não sentira qualquer desconforto ao recebê-lo pela primeira vez. Ela havia se sentido como se tivesse sido feita para ele, apenas para ele.

-Você está calada demais — comentou Edward depois que eles haviam terminado a entrada e o prato principal.

-Desculpe. Eu estava longe. — Ele segurou a mão de Isabella.

-Vamos dançar?

-Aqui?

Ele a fez se levantar.

—Você adorava dançar, Isabella. Lembra? Você sempre se movia em meus braços como se nós dois fôssemos uma única pessoa.

-Faz anos que eu não danço...

Ele apertou o botão de um controle remoto e a melodia de uma canção romântica encheu o ar.

Ela sentiu os braços de Edward a envolverem e começou a mover os pés no ritmo dele, os corpos tão próximos que ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido.

-Está vendo? O seu corpo se encaixa perfeitamente no meu.

Isabella se entregou à música e à sensação do corpo dele se movendo em harmonia com o dela. Foi como voltar no tempo. Estava agindo como se o passado jamais tivesse existido. Passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, o que a fez se aproximar ainda mais da crescente ereção dele.

Sentindo-o endurecer contra seu corpo, ela o encarou e percebeu que não seria capaz de resistir.

As mãos de Edward eram como ferro em brasa nos quadris de Isabella. As coxas musculosas moviam-se entre as pernas dela, que quase enlouqueceu de desejo. Ela podia sentir o corpo transbordar com a sensual seda da libido feminina, os mamilos enrijecendo em antecipação ao toque dele, cujas mãos subiram de seus quadris para repousar logo abaixo dos seios. Ele deu-lhe um ardente beijo apaixonado. Ela chicoteou a língua contra a dele, com timidez no início, mas confiante à medida que sentia a intensidade da reação dele. As mãos de Edward se moviam numa exploração frenética dos seios de Isabella, o que a fez arfar de prazer.

-Você está usando roupas demais — grunhiu quando os dedos encontraram o zíper do vestido.

-Você também — disse ela, abrindo os botões de sua camisa e beijando cada parte do tórax exposto.

Edward gemeu quando ela chegou ao seu cinto. Ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou até a cama, juntando-se a ela num emaranhado de roupas descartadas.

Isabella segurou a mão de Edward no instante em que ele tentou arrancar-lhe a calcinha, que mal cobria a sua cicatriz.

-Podemos apagar as luzes?

-Mas eu quero ver você... inteira.

-Não sou mais tão magra.

-Você me parece maravilhosa.

-Por favor, Edward.

Relutantemente, ele estendeu o braço para diminuir a intensidade da luz.

-Muito bem, mas da próxima vez vou querer ver cada centímetro do seu corpo.

Isabella sentiu a excitação de Edward quando ele a agarrou, os corpos se esforçando para se unir no mais íntimo dos abraços. Ela latejava com a necessidade de senti-lo dentro de si, a poderosa força do desejo ressoando como a batida de um tambor tribal.

Ele moveu a boca até seu seio e sugou forte, o toque áspero da língua fazendo Isabella curvar as costas e enrascar os dedos dos pés em resposta. Ele se moveu para o outro seio, as mãos acariciando o abdome de Isabella e em seguida o centro de sua feminilidade. Os dedos de Edward acariciaram delicadamente a calidez escorregadia até deixar Isabella se contorcendo de prazer. Ela sentiu o corpo começar a tremer com as primeiras ondas de liberação, mas isso não era suficiente. Estendeu as mãos para massagear a extensão túrgida, e os sussurros ofegantes que Edward emitiu incitou-a a aumentar a pressão. A essa altura ele estava fazendo um esforço imenso para se conter.

Edward segurou a mão de Isabella para detê-la, mas ela o puxou para si e começou a dar beijinhos excitantes por toda a planície rígida de seu abdome, até alcançar o membro quente e latejante. Ele gemeu profundamente quando ela o lambeu para prová-lo. Então abriu a boca para abarcar quase toda a parte de seu corpo que parecia aço encapado em seda.

-Chega!

Edward afastou-se e a fez deitar-se na cama. Procurou desesperadamente um preservativo antes de se acometer contra ela com tanta urgência que Isabella gritou de puro alívio por finalmente tê-lo onde mais o queria. Ele se movia com brutalidade e rapidez, mas ela o acompanhou o tempo todo, embalando o corpo contra o dele enquanto ascendia ao pináculo da liberação pelo qual tanto ansiava.

-Estou indo depressa demais? — perguntou ofegante contra a boca de Isabella.

-Você não está indo depressa demais — garantiu, incitando-o com o próprio corpo, que reagia a cada movimento dele. E de repente ela teve o momento glorioso.

O corpo inteiro de Isabella se contraiu para então explodir, estilhaçando em milhares de pedacinhos, cada um deles estremecendo de prazer.

Ela sentiu a descarga explosiva de Edward logo depois da sua, cada músculo do corpo dele flexionando antes de deixar escapar um profundo gemido primitivo. Por alguns instantes eles permaneceram deitados, ainda intimamente unidos.

Edward se apoiou nos cotovelos e olhou para ela.

-Tinha planejado ir devagar, mas você impossibilitou isso. O seu corpo me deixa louco.

-Você também é muito excitante.

-Você já teve muitos outros amantes depois de mim?

-Por que você quer saber?

—Eu sei que é egoísta da minha parte, mas estava torcendo por você não ter tido nenhum.

-Tenho certeza de que _você_ não se manteve celibatário durante os últimos quatro anos.

-Não... — admitiu, um leve franzido na testa.

-Você já se apaixonou por alguém? — perguntou Isabella, tentando ignorar a dor provocada pela confissão de Edward.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Não. Eu não me permiti sentir isso por ninguém.

A esperança voltou a crescer no peito de Isabella. Será que ele ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela?

Os olhos de Edward não entregaram nada, mas Isabella sentiu o corpo dele se aprofundando dentro dela.

As mãos de Edward começaram a explorar os seios de Isabella, os polegares voltando a se familiarizar com os mamilos endurecidos. A boca quente e úmida desceu para sugar cada um dos seios até deixar Isabella com a cabeça girando e os ouvidos zumbindo com o prazer de ter braços fortes ao seu redor e lábios conduzindo-a à loucura.

Edward afastou-se do seio de Isabella e olhou para ela com uma expressão intrigada.

-Que barulho é esse?

-Que barulho? — indagou entorpecida.

-Parece um celular vibrando.

Isabella ardeu em pânico. Era tarde e as únicas duas pessoas que ligariam para ela a essa hora seriam Rose ou Jane.

-Acho melhor eu atender.

Edward olhou incrédulo para Isabella, o corpo ainda pulsando de necessidade dentro do dela.

 _-Agora?_

-Pode ser minha irmã — disse, desvencilhando-se de seu abraço.

Caminhou com as pernas trêmulas até a bolsa, mas o telefone parou de vibrar quando ela o alcançou. Um ícone de mensagem apareceu na tela. Apertou a tecla para exibir o texto.

 _Emily_ _se_ _machucou._ _Mas_ _não_ _se_ _preocupe._ _Eu_ _a_ _levei_ _para_ _o_ _hospital._ _Rose._

Isabella não notou que Edward estava parado atrás dela até ele perguntar num tom que exigia uma resposta imediata:

-Quem é Emily?


	8. Chapter 8

-Eu preciso ir. Preciso ir _agora._

-Quem é Emily? — perguntou Edward novamente, desta vez segurando-a pelo braço.

Ela olhou para ele em desespero enquanto se desvencilhava de seu braço.

-Ela... ela é minha filha. Agora me deixe ir. Preciso chegar ao hospital. _Oh, Deus!_ — Ela começou a chorar. — É tudo culpa minha. Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer.

 _-Sua_ _filha?_ _—_ Edward fitou-a estupefato. — _Você_ _tem_ _uma_ _filha?_ _Tem_ _mesmo_ _uma_ _filha?_

Ela fez que sim, as lágrimas correndo pelas faces.

-Eu ia contar. Mas não sabia como fazer isso.

-Você concordou em manter um relacionamento comigo apesar de ser casada e ter uma filha? — Ele fitou-a incrédulo.-Que tipo de mulher você é?

Ela enxugou os olhos e disse:

-Eu não sou casada.

-Onde está o pai da criança?

Ela mordeu o lábio. Não podia lhe contar desse jeito.

-Preciso ir, Edward. Podemos falar sobre isso outra hora. _Por_ _favor,_

-Você não está em condições de dirigir — disse, pegando o casaco. — Onde está a chave do seu carro? Levarei você.

-Não, você não conhece bem a cidade. Chegarei muito mais rápido sozinha.

-Então iremos de táxi. Assim não teremos de nos preocupar em estacionar.

Aquilo fazia sentido para Isabella, embora soubesse que teria de pagar um preço alto por sua ajuda. Mas no momento não estava preocupada com isso. Tudo que queria era chegar ao hospital para ver qual era o problema com Emily.

Estava tomada pelo sentimento de culpa. Não deveria ter deixado a filha com Rose esta noite. Nos últimos dias Emily andava bem mais agarrada a ela do que o normal, porém o cansaço a impedira de lhe dar a atenção necessária. E agora sua filhinha estava num hospital, pois fora negligente em seu papel de mãe.

O trajeto de táxi foi misericordiosamente rápido. Mas embora Isabella tenha se esforçado ao máximo para não conversar com Edward, ele era insistente.

-Você não devia ligar para o pai dela? — Ela se encolheu no banco.

-Não.

-Como assim, não? O pai dela deveria ser informado.

-Ele nem sabe que ela existe.

Ele a encarou em meio à penumbra do interior do táxi.

-Como assim, ele não sabe? Por que não contou a ele? Com certeza todo homem, a despeito de quais sejam as circunstâncias, tem o direito de saber que é pai de uma criança.

Ela o fitou com uma expressão resignada.

-Na verdade, eu contei, mas ele escolheu não acreditar em mim.

Edward teve a impressão de ter sido atingido no peito com uma facada. Não era possível!

Uma dúvida penetrou na mente dele. Achara que ela mentira por orgulho, mas e se ele estivesse errado?

Eles haviam usado proteção, lembrou a si mesmo. Mas a dúvida voltou a assombrá-lo quando recordou as últimas vezes em que eles tinham feito amor antes que ele a acusasse de roubo.

Sua paixão por ela fora incontrolável. Ele a penetrara, desfrutando da experiência inebriante de senti-la sem qualquer barreira.

 _-Sou_ _o_ _pai_ _dela?_

Ela respondeu com um leve meneio afirmativo.

-Não acredito em você. — Ele lamentou ter dito essas palavras assim que elas saíram de sua boca. Viu como a magoou, fazendo-a curvar os ombros como que para se proteger de mais sofrimento.

-Bem, é claro que eu já esperava isso — disse ela, cada palavra afiada como uma navalha. — Você nunca acreditou em mim antes, como eu ia esperar que fosse acreditar agora?

-Por que não me contou? — perguntou.

-Eu contei, mas você se recusou a acreditar na possibilidade de que estivesse grávida de um filho seu. — Seus olhos azuis transbordavam ressentimento.

Edward se sentiu repentinamente sufocado pela culpa. Ele a mandara fazer as malas sob a ameaça de entregá-la às autoridades para ser deportada. Estava tão convencido de que ela era culpada que nem se dera ao trabalho de procurar por outro suspeito. Mas não houve outros suspeitos, lembrou a si mesmo, a não ser que estivesse preparado a atribuir culpa à mãe ou à irmã.

Mas e se Isabella tivesse planejado tudo? Algumas esculturas não eram nada em comparação com este fato novo. Esta decerto seria uma boa vingança. Ela mantivera a filha em segredo por todo esse tempo, sem tentar retomar contato com ele depois daquelas primeiras vezes.

-Eu a batizei como Emily Elizabeth — disse subitamente Isabella.

Ele se virou para fitá-la.

-Deu o nome da minha mãe à menina?

Os olhos dela ainda reluziam com lágrimas.

-Achei que isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Sua mãe foi tão gentil ao me oferecer um trabalho na galeria...

Edward virou-se para olhar pela janela o hospital do qual eles estavam se aproximando. Sua filha estava lá, dentro da estrutura daquele prédio de concreto e vidro. Uma filha que ele não soubera existir até aquele momento, uma filha que o ligava a Isabella da forma mais íntima possível.

-Quantos anos ela tem?

-Completou 3 anos há 3 meses. Seu aniversário é 15 de abril.

Edward fechou os olhos para se proteger da avalanche de emoções provocada por aquelas palavras. Ele perdera _tanta_ coisa. Deixara de acompanhar toda sua primeira infância. Ela já estava caminhando e falando, e ele não a tivera como um bebezinho nos braços, não trocara-lhe as fraldas, não vira seu primeiro sorriso. Ele poderia passar por ela na rua sem saber que era sua própria filha.

-Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

-Não tive escolha. Você me acusou de ladra e me mandou embora. Eu tentei contar muitas vezes.

Seus olhos encontraram os dela enquanto o táxi parava na vaga de emergência do hospital.

-Mas você é uma ladra, Isabella. — Sua voz soava enrouquecida pela raiva. — Você roubou minha filha e eu juro por Deus que não vai escapar de mim. Eu fui benevolente da primeira vez que você traiu a minha família, mas não serei agora. Algumas esculturas antigas não são nada em relação ao valor de minha própria carne e sangue. Você vai se arrepender por não ter me contado a respeito da existência de minha filha. Eu prometo.

Eles seguiram até o posto de enfermagem do setor de emergência.

-Ah, sim, a menininha. Ela está sendo examinada agora — disse uma enfermeira, abrindo a porta para eles.

-Podem entrar.

Havia ali muitas cabines fechadas por cortinas, e muita gente caminhando pelos corredores, enfermeiros, médicos e parentes preocupados.

-Com licença — disse Isabella quando um médico passou por eles.

-Preciso de uma drenagem na Emergência — disse o médico apressado antes de se virar para Isabella. — Vocês poderiam aguardar na sala de espera? Alguém virá atendê-los logo.

Edward deu um passo à frente.

-Nossa filha foi admitida neste hospital e queremos saber onde ela está.

O doutor parou onde estava diante do tom autoritário na voz de Edward.

V-ocês devem ser os pais de Emily Swam. Sinto muito, estamos tendo uma noite agitada. Ela acaba de ser levada para a sala de raio X.

-Qual é o problema dela? — perguntou Isabella, o pânico pulsando em seu peito. O médico abriu um sorriso reconfortante.

-Nada muito sério. Parece uma fratura parcial no braço. Não precisará nem de gesso. A radiografia é apenas para confirmar meu diagnóstico. A moça que a trouxe está na cabine de emergência 5.

Rose deve ter ouvido a conversa porque já estava saindo da cabine com Janie meio adormecida nos braços.

-Oh, Isabella, sinto muito. Aconteceu tão depressa! Eu estava falando ao telefone com minha mãe. As meninas já deviam estar na cama, mas pareciam tão felizes brincando que não tive coragem de mandá-las dormir. Eu tirei os olhos de Emily por um segundo e ela caiu do sofá. Sinto tanto... Não sei o que dizer.

-Está tudo bem.

Isabella deu um abraço rápido nela, com cuidado para não perturbar a pequena Janie.

-O médico disse que não é nada sério.

-É sério — disse Edward de cara fechada. — Que tipo de babá permite que uma menininha se machuque?

-Edward, por favor... — Isabella segurou seu braço. — Este não é o momento para...

-E é o momento para quê? — disse, interrompendo friamente. — Para me dizer o que eu devia saber há quase quatro anos? É a minha filha que está lá e eu quero saber como ela se machucou.

-Você é o pai da Emily? — perguntou, quase desnecessariamente, Rose.

-Sim — respondeu Edward. — Embora eu tenha sido informado do fato há menos de 15 minutos. Como a minha filha se machucou?

Isabella, vendo a tensão no rosto da amiga, deu um passo à frente.

-Edward, Rose não tem culpa. Crianças vivem se machucando. Emily fica desajeitada quando está cansada, e cair do sofá é o acidente mais comum entre crianças de 3 anos. Não é justo culpar Rose.

Edward voltou seu olhar furioso para ela.

-Então eu devo culpar você. Porque você é a mãe e a deixou sem supervisão adequada.

Os olhos de Isabella brilhavam de raiva, e embora ela soubesse que era injusto atribuir a ele a culpa que era realmente sua, ela o fez.

-Foi você quem insistiu para que eu passasse esta noite com você. Se não tivesse me forçado a ficar com você, esse acidente talvez jamais tivesse acontecido.

Edward abriu a boca para se defender quando o barulho de uma maça de rodas o fez virar a cabeça para ver, pela primeira vez, a sua filha.

-Mamãe? — A voz de Emily estava cansada e tensa.

-Oh, minha querida... — Isabella correu até ela e beijou delicadamente sua fronte, ambas as bochechas e a ponta do nariz. — Você está bem? O médico disse que você machucou o braço. Você foi tão corajosa! Está doendo muito?

O lábio inferior de Emily tremeu.

-Agora não... Só queria você aqui comigo... — ela começou a chorar.

Edward engoliu em seco, emocionado. Sentia-se isolado daquele momento. Sua própria carne e sangue e ela nem o reconhecia, embora ele pudesse ver com clareza que ela era mesmo sua filha. Pensara em exigir um teste de paternidade, mas agora podia ver que não seria necessário. Emily parecia exatamente como Alice fora com aquela mesma idade: a mesma pele morena, profundos olhos castanhos, cabelos quase negros, nariz delicado e boquinha em forma de botão de rosa.

Sentiu uma dor contorcendo-se dentro dele, como uma serpente enclausurada e furiosa, o veneno de sua raiva espetando-o em cada local possível.

Ele tinha uma filha – uma menina que Isabella mantivera em segredo. Apesar de sua recusa inicial de acreditar nela, Isabella teve quase quatro anos para dizer a ele e não o fizera.

-Sra. Swam? — O médico que falara antes com Isabella chegou com um envelope contendo a radiografia de Emily.

-Sua filha está livre para ir para casa. Como suspeitei, foi apenas uma fratura parcial, nada que exija mais que uma atadura firme e uma consulta com um cirurgião ortopédico dentro de três semanas. Aqui está uma lista de cirurgiões ortopédicos. A senhora poderá escolher um deles ou ir ao seu clínico geral, que certamente poderá lhe indicar um. — Ele sorriu para a pequena paciente. — Você foi muito corajosa, Emily. Outro dia esteve aqui um menino de 10 anos que chorava sem parar.

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Emily se arregalaram.

-Mesmo?

Ele fez um cafuné nos cabelos dela.

-Mesmo. Fiquei com vontade de engessar a boca do garoto.

Emily riu.

-Muito obrigada dr. McHenry — disse Isabella depois de olhar rapidamente o nome em seu crachá. — Sinto muito por não ter estado aqui quando ela foi trazida.

O médico abriu um sorriso cansado.

-Também sou pai. Como eu e minha esposa trabalhamos em plantões, as crianças passam o tempo todo na creche ou com a babá. Sua amiga fez a coisa certa ao trazer Emily rapidamente. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso ver os meus outros pacientes. Vou mandar uma enfermeira vir fazer o curativo. Acho até que temos curativo cor-de-rosa para meninas. Boa sorte, Emily, e não caia mais do sofá.

-Não vou cair de novo — disse Emily com um sorriso tímido.

Isabella mantinha-se ao lado da filha enquanto uma enfermeira aplicava o curativo no braço da menina.

Rose pedira licença para sair há poucos momentos, com Janie dormindo profundamente em seu ombro, mas Edward ainda a olhou com uma expressão severa, de modo que Isabella não teve dúvida de que sua noite de pesadelo estava longe de terminar.


	9. Chapter 9

EMILY já estava dormindo quando eles chegaram ao ponto de táxi.

-Você tem muito que explicar — disse Edward enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi.

-Este não é o momento nem o lugar. Preciso levar Emily para a cama.

-Isto não acabou, Isabella — ele a alertou. — Juro por Deus que não acabou.

A chegada do táxi impediu a continuidade da conversa. Isabella afundou no banco traseiro com a filha no colo.

-Ponha ela no cinto de segurança — instruiu Edward.

Os olhos azuis de Isabella lutaram com os dele por um momento antes que ela fizesse o que ele exigiu, ainda que isso tenha feito Emily gemer de dor. Isabella não quisera soltar a filha nem por um segundo, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Mesmo uma viagem curta podia ser perigosa sem a proteção de um cinto de segurança. Edward sentou ao lado dela e se inclinou para dar instruções ao motorista, e Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração. Ele definitivamente a havia investigado, já que sabia onde ela morava.

-Não consigo acreditar que você a escondeu de mim por tanto tempo.

-Eu contei a você — retorquiu. — Mas você se recusou a acreditar em mim. Tentei telefonar e enviar e-mails, mas você bloqueou todo o contato.

-Você podia ter me contado na primeira noite em que nos encontramos no museu! Ela é _minha_ filha! Você tem alguma ideia do que perdi? _Tem_ _?_

Os olhos de Isabella faiscaram, e sua voz soou claramente sarcástica:

-Então agora tudo isto é a respeito de você, Edward? Sinto muito, mas achei que era a respeito de uma menininha que se machucou. Perdoe-me por ter colocado as necessidades dela acima das suas.

-Você devia ter me contado.

-Eu teria, se não tivesse achado que você iria tirá-la de mim assim que ela nascesse.

Um instante de silêncio. E então ele disse:

-Ainda posso fazer isso.

-Você não pode fazer isso! Ela é minha filha!

Os olhos dele cintilavam como diamantes negros.

-Ela também é minha filha. E, a julgar pelo que vi até agora, você não está cuidando dela adequadamente.

-Isso não é verdade!

Ele a fitou com um olhar cínico.

-Como pode dizer isso quando ela está deitada entre nós com um traumatismo sério?

-Ela machucou o braço — disse Isabella. — Isso não significa que corre risco de vida. Crianças se machucam o tempo todo. Isso poderia ter acontecido na creche.

Os olhos de Edward arderam em fúria.

-Você a manda a uma creche para ser cuidada por estranhos?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

-Sou mãe solteira, Edward! E como qualquer mãe solteira, preciso trabalhar para botar comida na mesa. Por mais que eu quisesse passar o tempo inteiro com Emily, não tenho o luxo dessa opção. Portanto, sim, eu permito que estranhos cuidem dela. Mas são estranhos altamente qualificados!

-Você vai retirá-la da creche imediatamente.

Isabella comprimiu os lábios.

-Eu não vou fazer isso.

-A partir de agora você vai ser mãe dela em tempo integral.

-Eu tenho um emprego! — Ela o lembrou. — Tenho compromissos relacionados à exposição.

-Cancele os compromissos.

-Não posso cancelar nada! Aro está hospitalizado. A responsabilidade pelo evento está toda em minhas mãos. Nem se eu quisesse poderia me afastar agora.

-Se você não se demitir do seu emprego eu irei retirar o meu patrocínio. Também contarei a seus patrões sobre seu histórico de furtos. Estava começando a acreditar que você era inocente, mas posso ver agora que não é. Você não tem nenhum problema em mentir. É algo que faz com muita naturalidade.

Isabella sentiu a tensão chegar a ponto de ebulição. Tinha medo de que ele cumprisse suas ameaças. Ele exercia tanto poder sobre ela...

-Por favor... — Ela se virou para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Sei que você está zangado e posso entender como se sente, mas estará machucando não apenas a mim, mas também a sua filha. Eu só agi pensando nela. Você precisa acreditar nisso. Eu não podia procurá-lo porque você me via como uma ladra. Você imagina quantas vezes, nestes últimos três anos, eu quis ter coragem de telefonar e contar a respeito dela? Quis fazer isso a cada dia da vida de Emily, mas não pude Você impossibilitou isso quando me rotulou daquela forma. Você me expulsou da sua vida. Você me acusou de um crime que não cometi.

-Você mente! — Ele arremessou as palavras como se fossem flechas. — Está mentindo neste momento, Você não ia me contar nunca a respeito da minha filha. Eu sei disso. Posso ver em seus olhos. Você quis se vingar de mim roubando a minha filha!

-Eu _não_ a roubei. Você a descartou quando me descartou.

-Quando você desconfiou que estava grávida?

—Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com o atraso da minha menstruação. Quando você entrou na galeria naquela tarde eu tentei lhe contar sobre a minha suspeita, mas você não me deixou falar nada. Foi logo me jogando na cara as _suas_ suspeitas.

Edward esforçou-se para ouvir Isabella sem interrompê-la. Ele queria se defender, mas estava começando a entender que Isabella estivera numa situação muito difícil.

-A minha gravidez só foi confirmada quando voltei para Sydney — disse baixinho enquanto afastava os cabelos sedosos de Emily de seu rosto adormecido.

Outro momento de silêncio adensou o ar entre eles.

-Foi de propósito? — inquiriu ele. — Um estratagema para amarrar um bilionário? Ela fitou-o, furiosa.

-Como você é capaz de dizer uma coisa dessas? Eu ainda estava na faculdade, suando para fazer uma excelente monografia de graduação. Por que iria engravidar de propósito? E se tivesse feito isso, por que depois manteria segredo por tanto tempo?

Edward virou-se para olhar as ruas da cidade. Estava chovendo, e o frio o lembrava do quanto estava longe de casa. Ele se sentiu confuso, não apenas devido à diferença de clima, mas porque tudo mais havia mudado.

Ele era pai.

Edward tinha responsabilidades a enfrentar, ainda que o pensamento de se unir a uma mulher que enganara a ele e a sua família lhe parecesse ultrajante.

Sim, ele ainda a desejava. Isabella ainda causava febre em seu sangue, e o fato de saber que ela dera à luz sua filha só piorava tudo. Eles estavam unidos da forma mais íntima possível, as linhagens unidas, o futuro entrelaçado no corpo da criança pequena e linda deitada entre eles.

Sabia que sua mãe ficaria louca de alegria ao descobrir que tinha uma neta, principalmente tão pouco tempo depois da perda trágica de Alice.

-Assim que a exposição terminar, iremos para Santorini — disse ele. Isabella fitou-o, chocada.

-Não vou a lugar nenhum com você. Os olhos dele desafiaram os dela.

-Virá comigo, Isabella, ou, juro por Deus, jamais verá sua filha novamente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Você não seria capaz...

-Sim, eu seria — disse, a expressão implacável. — Você tem criado minha filha num ambiente inseguro. Ela é exposta diariamente ao perigo. O que aconteceu hoje foi um bom exemplo. Só Deus sabe o que iremos encontrar no seu apartamento.

Isabella sentiu o coração afundar em desespero. Não tinha como confiar em Jane. Ela ficou sentada na beira do assento, os dedos rangendo em terror enquanto o motorista de táxi dobrava em sua rua.

Percebeu que a luz do quarto estava acesa, o que significava que Jane aceitara sua oferta de uma cama por aquela noite.

Edward carregou Emily nos braços de forma tão gentil e protetora que os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Assim que abriu a porta ouviu um homem gemer baixo, e seu coração pulou alarmado.

-Vamos, garota — disse a voz do estranho. — Eu paguei o dobro. Agora cumpra o que prometeu.

Isabella fechou a porta abruptamente e se virou para encarar Edward.

-Não podemos entrar.

Edward franziu o rosto numa expressão furiosa.

-Sua irmã?

Seu rosto respondeu por ela, enrubecido.

-Sim.

-Com que frequência isso acontece?

Mesmo sabendo que Edward não iria acreditar nela, Isabella se sentiu compelida a se defender.

-Nunca aconteceu antes. Eu juro.

Mas ele não acreditou. O desprezo ficou evidente em seu rosto enquanto ele retornou para a rua com Emily ainda adormecida em seus braços.

-Edward, eu juro por Deus. Jane nunca fez isso antes!

-Sua irmã é tão indigna de confiança quanto você. Como ousa expor minha filha a tamanha devassidão? Lágrimas correram por suas faces.

-Ela me prometeu que ia buscar ajuda! Ela me deu sua palavra!

Os olhos negros se estreitaram.

-Ajuda com o quê?

Isabella sentiu o coração afundar ao se dar conta do que acabara de revelar.

-Ajuda com o quê? — repetiu, e parecia que a lâmina de uma faca afiada rasgava-lhe o peito.

-Ela é viciada em heroína — disse, baixando os olhos. — Desde que mamãe ficou doente, ela se envolveu com uma turma barra-pesada.

-Então ela vende o próprio corpo para manter o vício — perguntou, os olhos negros quase fechados em fúria. — Você expôs a _minha_ filha a isso?

-Que escolha eu tinha? Abandonar minha irmã? Eu sou tudo que ela tem. Queria que Emily crescesse conhecendo a fazer tudo ao meu alcance para manter Jane viva, mesmo que isso significasse fazer alguns sacrifícios!

-Você não sacrificou só a si mesma. Sacrificou sua própria filha!

-Eu não tinha escolha! Você imagina o que é ver alguém que você ama destruir a própria vida? Tentei fazer de tudo para ajudar Jane, mas nada adiantou.

-Então expulse essa cretina da sua vida. Ela o fitou com olhos acusadores.

-Como você fez comigo?

-Até onde eu sabia, você era culpada. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para me manter ligado a você.

-Parece fácil, não é? Você se livra de todo mundo que o desagrada. Mas ela é a minha irmã. Meu único parente vivo, fora Emily, e eu não vou riscá-la da minha vida como você fez comigo. Sim, ela é culpada por ser fraca, mas precisa de ajuda e eu não vou desistir dela.

-Não vou permitir que minha filha seja exposta a esse tipo de pessoa. Você não vai voltar ao seu apartamento com Emily. Vou tomar providências para que suas coisas sejam levadas imediatamente para o meu hotel.

-Um hotel não é lugar para uma criança pequena — argumentou Isabella enquanto eles entravam num táxi.

-Nem o seu bordel de fundo de quintal — retorquiu enquanto acomodava Emily entre os dois.

-Já lhe disse que ela nunca fez isso. Ela me prometeu que ia se internar numa clínica de desintoxicação. Queria levá-la a uma clínica nova, da qual estão falando muito bem. Foi por causa disso que aceitei o seu dinheiro. É uma clínica muito cara e...

— Você gastou o _meu_ dinheiro com aquela prostituta?

Isabella franziu os lábios.

-Você vê o mundo do alto da sua torre de marfim, mas que preço teria pago para fazer com que sua irmã ficasse boa de novo?

Edward olhou para ela, emudecido pelo choque. Isabella tinha razão. Ele teria pago qualquer preço pela recuperação de Alice.

-Você não vive no mundo real, Edward. Eu fiz todo o possível para ajudar minha irmã. Jane me decepcionou muitas vezes, mas eu não desisti dela. Não acredito em desistir de quem amo, ao contrário de você, que se livra das pessoas assim que começa a suspeitar delas. Você nem permitiu que eu me defendesse. Decidiu que eu era culpada simplesmente porque quis que eu fosse culpada.

-Eu não quero que você seja culpada. — Edward disse, mas sem saber com certeza se estava sendo sincero. Será que ele procurava uma maneira de sair de um relacionamento que estava se tornando cada vez mais sério?

Sua família sempre se casara dentro da comunidade grega. Uma noiva já havia sido escolhida para ele: Iona Patonis, amiga íntima de Alice e uma jovem muito bonita que prometia se tornar uma esposa submissa. Na época, todos esperavam que Edward a pedisse em casamento.

-Eu não quero que você seja culpada — repetiu, mas mesmo nesta segunda vez não havia convicção em suas palavras.

-Sim, claro — disse Isabella, olhando-o com desdém enquanto puxava a filha para mais perto de si. — O seu amor por mim não resistiu a uma única provação, Edward. Se me amasse mesmo, teria me defendido. Mas se livrou de mim na primeira oportunidade.

-Se lhe serve de consolo, não foi nada fácil para mim — admitiu Edward, olhando para a filha.

-Então você se recuperou bem — disse Isabella com um olhar ressentido. — O mais difícil para mim foi permanecer longe de você.

Mas ela não o deixara por sua livre e espontânea vontade, lembrou Edward a si mesmo com uma dolorosa pontada de arrependimento.

Ele a expulsara de sua vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily começou a se remexer nos braços de Isabella quando eles chegaram ao hotel de Edward.

-Onde estamos, mamãe? — perguntou, as luzes do saguão do hotel fazendo com que piscasse.

-Estamos num hotel, querida — disse Isabella. — É aqui que está o seu... o seu pai.

-Meu papai está aqui? — perguntou Emily com olhos arregalados.

Com o canto do olho, Isabella notou a expressão amargurada de Edward.

-Sim, querida, ele está aqui.

-Emily. — A voz grossa de Edward chamou a atenção da menina. — Eu sou seu papai. — Os olhos de Emily arregalaram ainda mais.

-Mesmo?

Ele sorriu e acariciou gentilmente a bochecha da menina.

-Sim, sou eu. Mesmo.

-Você vai morar com a gente agora?

-Isso ainda não foi deci... — começou Isabella.

—Com toda certeza — interrompeu Edward. — Inclusive, nós vamos passar férias juntos, como uma família de verdade.

-Num avião?

-Não num avião qualquer, pequenina. No meu jato pessoal.

-Nunca voei de avião — disse Emily, aninhando-se no ombro dele, as pálpebras começando a fechar novamente. — Mamãe vai também?

Edward fitou os olhos acusadores de Isabella.

-Sim, Emily. Ela vai.

-Vocês vão se casar?

-Nem todos os papais e mamães são casados — explicou Isabella à filha. Emily franziu a testa delicada.

-Mas eu quero ser daminha de honra, como a Janie foi. Quero um vestido bonito e flores no cabelo.

-Veremos o que podemos fazer quanto a isso — disse Edward.

Quando Emily finalmente estava acomodada e dormindo profundamente no segundo quarto de dormir da suíte, Isabella invadiu o quarto de Edward para tomar satisfações.

-Como você ousou insinuar a Emily que nós vamos nos casar? Ela vai ficar muito decepcionada quando descobrir a verdade.

-Emily levantou uma questão importante. Ela é uma criança clamando por uma vida familiar normal. Nós podemos dar isso a ela.

Isabella fitou-a alarmada.

-Nem pense nisso, Edward. Você é o último homem com que eu pensaria em casar.

-Eu não vou lhe dar escolha. Se você não concordar em ser minha esposa, ficará não apenas sem emprego, mas sem filha. Não existe um único juiz em toda Austrália que irá permitir que uma criança de 3 anos seja exposta a uma prostituta viciada em heroína, e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Sou a mãe dela! Você não pode simplesmente entrar na nossa vida e tomá-la de mim! — Ele passou por ela para pegar uma bebida no bar do quarto.

-Bem, eu sou o pai dela, e como não tive nenhuma participação na sua criação até agora, estou assumindo o controle.

-Como você pode saber o que é melhor para ela? Você nem sabe o que é ser pai!

Ele a fulminou com um olhar.

-E de quem é a culpa disso?

-Já disse que não tive escolha. Quis contar anos atrás, mas você não me ouviu.

Ele caminhou até Isabella e parou a uma pequena distância dela, e sua altura intimidadora a fez encolher.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Isabella. Você planejava me contar algum dia a respeito da existência de minha filha? Você sabia há vários meses que eu estava vindo para Sydney. Podia ter entrado em contato comigo a qualquer momento e me contado tudo, mas não fez isso. E pior, nos últimos dias nós passamos horas e horas juntos, e você não me disse nada.

-Estava tentando reunir coragem — disse com a voz rouca.

-Não acredito em você.

-Estava sim!

-Você está mentindo. Você teve inúmeras oportunidades de me contar.

—Eu queria contar, mas estava com medo de que você fizesse exatamente o que está fazendo agora.

—Vagabunda. — As palavras amargas vararam o ar como uma faca. — Ladra e vagabunda. Isabella levantou a mão sem pensar, mas ele a capturou no ar.

-Quer jogar pesado, Isabella? — perguntou, os dedos apertando seu pulso com força. — Então vá, bata em mim.

Os olhos de Isabella brilharam de ódio.

-Se não me largar vai se arrepender.

Edward soltou uma risada sarcástica quando ela tentou se soltar dele, inutilmente.

-Como vai fazer que eu me arrependa, _agape_ _mou?_

Isabella o chutou, mas ele a girou. Agora as costas de Isabella estavam posicionadas contra ele, e ela sentia cada protuberância rígida do corpo de Edward pressionada contra o seu. Podia sentir-lhe o calor, o perfume da loção de barba e a proeminência inconfundível de sua ereção sondando-a eroticamente por trás.

-Não acho que violência combine com você, Isabella — disse contra o pescoço dela, os lábios uma tentação que ela sabia não ser capaz de agüentar por muito tempo. — Prefiro você ronronando como uma gatinha em meus braços.

—Me larga... — Seu apelo ficou a meio caminho entre um arfado e um gemido enquanto ele a pressionava ainda mais. A boca de Edward encontrou a pele sensível atrás da orelha dela.

-Esse foi meu erro, quatro anos atrás. Desta vez não vou largar você.

Isabella estremeceu quando a língua dele correu por trás de sua orelha até o pescoço, provando-a com pequeninos beijos provocantes que deixaram suas pernas bambas.

Edward a virou novamente para si. Com olhos cheios de desejo, segurou um dos seios de Isabella enquanto punha a outra mão entre suas pernas. Ele esfregou a intimidade de Isabella até ela se inclinar na direção dele, destituída de qualquer vergonha.

-Está vendo como você reage a mim, Isabella?

-Eu _não_ quero reagir a você — sussurrou contra a boca quente e úmida pairando acima da sua. — Não parece certo. Os lábios de Edward roçaram os dela, despertando um frenesi de desejo.

-Errado é ignorar a paixão que arde entre nós.

Isabella entreabriu a boca para permitir que a língua de Edward passasse entre seus lábios e acariciasse a própria língua, para se retirar logo em seguida. Ela levou a boca de volta até a dele. Fez sua língua acariciar a de Edward, timidamente no começo, e, após ele responder com um gemido rouco, com crescente fervor.

Foi um beijo violento, repleto de uma ansiedade que de algum modo tornou-o ainda mais excitante. Os dentes de Isabella mordiscaram-lhe a boca, incitando-o a fazer o mesmo, escolhendo como alvo seu terno lábio inferior. Ele o sugouem sua plenitude antes de capturá-lo novamente com os dentes numa série de mordidelas brincalhonas que deixaram os sentidos de Isabella instantaneamente gritando por alívio.

Edward empurrou Isabella para trás até apoiar suas costas na parede mais próxima. A boca faminta dele continuou a se alimentar dela, o peito subindo e descendo com o esforço de manter o autocontrole.

Mas Isabella não o queria controlado. Ela o queria absolutamente selvagem. Então rasgou a camisa de Edward e buscou pelos pêlos de seu peito, as unhas arranhando sua pele numa paixão quase animal enquanto a língua lutava com a dele por supremacia.

As mãos de Edward subiram para os seios de Isabella, massageando-os através do tecido do vestido antes de alcançarem-lhe as costas para baixar o zíper do vestido.

Sentir as mãos dele em suas costas nuas era inebriante; cada poro da pele de Isabella ardia em deleite quando ele levou as mãos de volta a seus seios, que ansiavam por seu toque.

O vestido de Isabella caiu aos pés dela, deixando-a com nada além dos saltos altos, as meias que subiam até a altura das coxas e uma exígua calcinha. O corpo inteiro de Isabella tremeu em antecipação enquanto ele passava a mão por baixo da renda úmida da calcinha para uma massagem íntima.

— Você me quer — disse ele num tom rouco, os olhos negros reluzindo vitoriosos. — Pode negar o quanto quiser, mas seu corpo fala por você.

Isabella não via motivo em negar isso agora. Seu corpo inteiro arqueou para permitir que ele aprofundasse mais os dedos, mas ainda não era suficiente.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu enquanto os dedos de Edward começavam a acariciar, com devastadora perícia, o botão úmido e intumescido de sua feminilidade. Podia sentir a tensão crescer através de seu corpo inteiro até a mente perder consciência de tudo menos das atordoantes sensações evocadas pela maestria daquele toque. Ao sentir os primeiros espasmos começou a ondular os quadris, embalando o corpo contra a mão dele, na tentativa de manter aquela sensação maravilhosa pelo máximo de tempo possível. Quando terminou, o corpo inteiro de Isabella desabou contra a parede; tinha a impressão de que as pernas iam se dobrar sob seu peso.

Isabella sentiu uma onda quente e vermelha de vergonha quando Edward se afastou dela. O desejo que ele sentira por ela havia desaparecido. Ela podia ver o desprezo em seus olhos enquanto eles corriam por seu corpo desmoronado.

-Qual é o problema, Edward? Não está bem disposto esta noite?

Ele franziu a boca.

-Não pretendo dormir com você de novo antes de estarmos casados.

-Pois eu não pretendo dormir de novo com você, casada ou não! — retrucou Isabella.

-Eu posso ter você da forma como quiser. Acabo de provar isso.

-A única coisa que você provou é o quanto é inescrupuloso — retorquiu.

Ele caminhou até ela novamente, e prendeu os braços de Isabella acima de sua cabeça.

-Você gosta de me insultar, não gosta? Mas quando estivermos casados você terá de domar essa sua língua, ou então irá se arrepender amargamente.

-Como você vai fazer com que eu me arrependa, Edward? — ela rebateu.

Isabella arfou quando as mãos de Edward a puxaram para si, o corpo dela se chocando contra o calor tentador do dele.

-Vou ensinar você a se curvar à minha vontade nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça — rosnou ele.

-Então é melhor se preparar para uma luta e tanto — alertou ela, empinando o queixo.

A tensão parecia uma corrente elétrica ligando os dois através do ar. O perfume da excitação dele também estava presente, provocando as narinas de Isabella até ela ter a sensação de estar respirando-o para profundezas secretas de seu corpo.

Os olhos de Edward queimaram os dela enquanto ele a puxava até a cama imensa, a mão livre abrindo o cinto os sapatos sendo chutados para longe enquanto ele a empurrava contra o colchão, o peso pressionando-a abaixo dele.

-É isso que você quer? — perguntou Edward, libertando seu sexo ereto.

Isabella arfou quando ele se arremeteu nela com um único golpe profundo. Os músculos internos de Isabella agarraram-no famintos, querendo-o inteiro, mais e mais. Isabella afundou os dedos nas costas de Edward, que deixou escapar um gemido primitivo enquanto se aprofundava ainda mais, os movimentos acelerando à medida que a pressão aumentava.

O ritmo de Edward era intenso, mas ela conseguiu acompanhá-lo, o corpo respondendo sem restrições, arfando baixo mas freneticamente à medida que se sentia mais uma vez escalando ao ápice.

Edward afastou a boca da de Isabella e levantou-lhe o queixo para forçá-la a olhar em seus olhos.

-Olhe para mim — exigiu rouco.

Ela quis desviar o olhar, mas ele não permitiu.

-Olhe para mim! Quero que você veja o que faz comigo, o que sempre faz comigo!

-Você se odeia por isso, não é mesmo, Edward? — perguntou um pouco arfante enquanto o corpo rijo de Edward se arremetia repetidamente dentro do seu. — Você me quer, mesmo me odiando.

O quanto menos eu disser sobre meus sentimentos em relação a você, melhor — disse ele, e com um último golpe poderoso acionou sua liberação.

Isabella ficou deitada no círculo apertado dos braços de Edward, o coração acelerado enquanto os últimos espasmos de prazer reverberavam por seu corpo.

Ela sentia a batida forte do coração de Edward contra seus seios, e a respiração dele irregular contra a pele de seu pescoço. Ela queria quebrar o silêncio constrangedor, mas não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Sentia vergonha de sua fraqueza; praticamente implorara-lhe para fazer amor de novo.

Ela o sentiu rolar de lado e virou a cabeça para vê-lo cobrir os olhos com a mão, como se estivesse lutando contra uma enxaqueca forte.

-Sinto muito, Isabella — disse com a voz rouca. — Não era para acontecer isso, ou pelo menos não desse jeito.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar irônico.

-Pensei que foi para isso que você me pagou. Esse não era o acordo? Eu seria a sua amante de aluguel enquanto você estivesse aqui?

-Quando combinamos isso, não sabia que você era a mãe da minha filha.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas de forma expressiva.

-Então isso torna as coisas um pouco diferentes?

-Sim, torna.

Ela levantou da cama e pegou as roupas no chão. Vestiu-se com movimentos rápidos e agitados.

-Você é um hipócrita, Edward. Ficou satisfeito em me empregar como sua amante quando isso lhe era adequado, mas agora quer que eu seja uma esposa obediente e fiel.

Ele levantou da cama e pegou um roupão.

—Você será minha esposa, Isabella — disse, fechando o roupão. —Agora, se será obediente e fiel, bem, isso é outra história.

-Como vai explicar isso a sua mãe? Imagino que ela ficará chocada ao saber que você se rebaixou a ponto de casar com uma funcionária.

-Ela vai entender meu motivo, que é proteger minha filha, custe o que custar.

-Mas e quanto ao que isso irá me custar? — perguntou Isabella. — Você está pedindo que eu abandone a minha vida aqui.

-Pelo que sei, a sua vida aqui consiste em tentar conciliar uma carreira, a criação de uma criança, e as consequências do comportamento criminoso de sua irmã. Você ficará bem melhor longe dessa vida. Como minha esposa, você terá tudo que o dinheiro pode comprar. E Emily não apenas passará a ter pai e mãe, como também a devoção de suaavó.

-Você acha que pode conseguir tudo brandindo a sua carteira, não acha?

Ele a fitou.

-Consegui você, não consegui?

Ela respirou fundo, os olhos azuis faiscando de raiva.

-Então espero que você tenha desfrutado desta noite porque nada disso vai acontecer novamente.

-Vai acontecer sim, Isabella, porque você é incapaz de resistir. Nesse sentido nós dois somos iguais. Ainda sentimos a mesma atração selvagem do primeiro momento em que nos vimos.

-Mas nos odiamos — argumentou ela. — Que tipo de ambiente doméstico vamos oferecer a Emily? Passaremos o tempo todo brigando e alfinetando um ao outro.

-Nós vamos agir como adultos maduros e responsáveis. Trataremos um ao outro com respeito, principalmente quando estivermos na companhia de nossa filha.

-Isso vai ser um grande desafio para você, não vai? Porque só vejo ódio em seus olhos.

-Não entende a sorte que você tem, por eu estar disposto a me casar com você? Tomando por base o que testemunhei essa noite, eu poderia tirar Emily de você sem a menor dificuldade.

-Então eu devo ser grata por você estar me forçando a casar, é isso?

-Poderia ser bem pior.

-Sim, acho que poderia — retorquiu sarcástica. — Eu poderia me casar com alguém que me amasse.

-Você teve essa chance há quatro anos, e a jogou fora.

-Não dá mesmo para convencer você, não é? — perguntou, envergonhada ao sentir que seus olhos mais uma vez se enchiam de água. — Você ainda me vê como uma ladra. Sempre irá me ver assim.

-Estou preparado para esquecer o passado. Temos que pensar em nossa filha. Não seria bom que Emily ficasse sabendo desse incidente. Mas isso não será problema, porque, até onde eu sei, apenas minha mãe, Alice e eu sabíamos disso.

Isabella franziu o cenho.

-Você não contou a mais ninguém?

-Não. Achei que seria melhor assim.

-Mas como explicou nosso rompimento súbito? As pessoas certamente perguntaram o que aconteceu entre nós.

-Disse a todos que você precisava voltar para casa e prosseguir seus estudos, o que em parte era verdade. Você teria tido de voltar em algum momento para terminar a faculdade, mesmo se eu a tivesse pedido em casamento. Eu não teria pedido a você que sacrificasse sua educação.

-Não obstante você está exigindo que eu sacrifique tudo que eu consegui com minha educação até agora. Minha carreira.

-Isabella, você tem uma filha. Você a criou com muita dificuldade, completamente sozinha. Depois que tivermos nos casado e estabelecido uma rotina, você poderá considerar recomeçar sua carreira. Haverá muitas oportunidades em Santorini para uma pessoa com suas qualificações.

-Realmente espera que eu faça isso? Que desista de minha vida e me case com você?

-Você não tem escolha. Ou casa comigo ou perde sua filha. Isabella, não se preocupe. Vou tentar ser um bom marido para você.

-Isso significa que você será fiel?

-Antes de responder, ele a fitou longamente com uma expressão desafiadora.

-Isso cabe inteiramente a você.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Se você não quiser ter um relacionamento físico normal comigo, então eu não terei escolha além de satisfazer minhas necessidades em outro lugar.

-Está querendo dizer _pagar_ alguém?

-Eu nunca precisei pagar ninguém, pelo menos não até bem pouco tempo. — Ela franziu os lábios.

-Só aceitei aquele dinheiro para ajudar minha irmã. Se não fosse por isso, jamais teria dormido com você.

-Mas não foi nada ruim, não é, Isabella?

Isabella virou-se para que ele não visse sua vulnerabilidade. Ela não podia dizer que ainda estava apaixonada por ele, embora isso fosse dolorosamente verdadeiro.

-Eu me odeio por ter respondido às suas carícias.

Ele caminhou até ela e a virou para si.

-Você sempre respondeu às minhas carícias, _agape_ _mou._ Simplesmente não tem como escapar.

Isabella sentiu a atração magnética que os olhos de Edward exerciam sobre ela, colocando todos os seus sentidos em curto-circuito. Quando começou a se curvar até ela, sua boca começou a ansiar pela pressão erótica daqueles lábios nos seus. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto se preparava para um beijo magnífico.

-Mamãe?

Os olhos de Isabella abriram repentinamente quando Emily entrou no quarto.

-Querida... — Ela correu através do quarto para se agachar diante da filha. — Seu braço está doendo?

-Está... — Emily soluçou. — E eu tive outro sonho ruim.

-Eu estou aqui agora, querida.

-E eu também — disse Edward.

Emily esfregou os olhos e caminhou até ele.

-Eu estava sonhando com você — disse ela, olhando para ele com grandes olhos negros.

-E-estava? — Edward sentiu um aperto no coração enquanto olhava para o rostinho angelical à sua frente.

-Sonhei que você ia embora.

Ele se agachou até ela.

-Não vou embora, gatinha. Pode contar com isso.

—Só sei contar até dez — disse, envergonhada. — Mamãe tentou me ensinar, mas ainda não aprendi.

Edward tentou não chorar; ele jamais se sentira tão emocionado antes.

-Você tem apenas 3 anos. Ainda tem muito tempo para aprender.

-Você sabe contar até cem? — perguntou Emily.

-Sei sim.

-Pode me ensinar? — Edward abraçou a menina.

-Eu vou ensinar tudo que você precisar aprender, meu bem.

-Mamãe? — disse Emily, olhando por cima do ombro largo do pai. — Ouviu isso? Papai vai me ensinar a contar até cem. — Isabella forçou um sorriso.

-Isso é maravilhoso, querida. Tenho certeza de que ele será um ótimo professor.

Edward carregou a menina de volta até o segundo quarto.

-Gosto de ter um papai — disse Emily, envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus bracinhos.

-E eu gosto de ter uma filha — disse Edward, tentando controlar a voz.

-Você não vai embora de novo, vai? — perguntou muito séria. — Porque ainda não mostrei a você minhas coisas especiais.

-Que coisas especiais você quer me mostrar? — perguntou enquanto a deitava na cama do segundo quarto.

-Eu tenho um ursinho de pelúcia, uma boneca e um coelho com uma orelha só.

-O que aconteceu com a outra orelha? — perguntou enquanto a cobria com o lençol, tentando disfarçar a emoção em sua voz.

-Cortei ela quando era muito pequena. Usei a tesoura da mamãe. Eu fiz mal, não fiz, mamãe?

-Fez sim — disse Isabella. — Fiquei com muito medo de que você se machucasse.

-Vai ler uma história para mim? — perguntou Emily a seu pai.

-Que tipo de história você gosta? — perguntou, sentando na ponta da cama.

-Daquelas com final feliz.

-Está bem. Vou tentar.

Enquanto saía do quarto, Isabella viu Edward respirar fundo para tomar coragem.

-Era uma vez uma menininha linda chamada Emily...


	11. Chapter 11

-Ela dormiu? — perguntou Isabella quando Edward voltou para a suíte principal.

Sim.

Ele correu as mãos pelos cabelos e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, sentindo raiva e tensão em cada passo.

Perdi tanta coisa! Consegue imaginar como é não guardar nenhuma lembrança dela de quando era um bebê? Você roubou 3 anos da minha vida com ela!

Eu tentei contar.

Você devia ter insistido.

-Edward, você não lembra do que me disse quando me expulsou da sua vida? Disse que eu não era merecedora de confiança, que era uma prostituta tentando conquistar um bilionário. Não queria ouvir essas palavras de novo.

Ele exalou um suspiro lento.

-Agora eu lamento muito a forma como lidei com a situação.

-Se tivesse permitido que eu me defendesse, poderia ter acompanhado os primeiros 3 anos de Emily.

-Você tinha de ser a culpada.

-Por quê?

-Nunca tivemos um único furto antes de contratar você. E não tivemos mais nenhum desde então.

-E isso faz de mim automaticamente culpada?

-Eu não quero falar sobre aquele incidente. Quero discutir o que faremos daqui em diante.

-Não posso sair do país antes da inauguração da exposição. Não posso deixar Aro na mão.

-Muito bem. Nós vamos permanecer até que você tenha cumprido todos os seus compromissos. Mas enquanto isso formalizaremos nosso relacionamento. Vou providenciar tudo amanhã.

-Emily não tem passaporte.

Ele a olhou de cara feia.

-Como não?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-É incrível como as pessoas muito ricas acham que tudo na vida é fácil. Sabia que nem todos têm dinheiro para levar os filhos em viagens ao redor do mundo? Como mãe solteira, tive de trabalhar muito para botar comida na mesa e pagar uma creche.

Ele a fitou angustiado.

-Você passou dificuldades e não tentou entrar em contato comigo?

-E por que eu faria isso? Para sofrer mais? Olhe só como você tem me tratado desde o primeiro dia em que chegou aqui.

-Admito que não lhe dei muita escolha naquela primeira noite, mas por que você concordou em me ver novamente?

-Poderia ter me dito que não estava interessada.

-Eu lhe disse que não estava interessada, e você começou a me ameaçar — lembrou-o friamente. — Então quando você disse que queria que nos encontrássemos como amigos, e achei que seria bom estabelecermos um relacionamento baseado em respeito mútuo. Assim seria muito mais fácil contar a você a respeito de Emily.

-Quero acreditar em você, Isabella, mas uma voz dentro de mim me aconselha a não baixar a guarda. Há quatro anos atrás você me decepcionou, e agora fez isso de novo por ter mantido minha filha em segredo. Como posso confiar em você?

Lágrimas arderam nos olhos de Isabella.

-E eu, como posso confiar em você? Você me fez ameaças desde o começo, me obrigando a entrar num relacionamento e depois me deixando sem escolha além de mentir para proteger Emily e a mim mesma. Odeio mentir para você.

-Isabella...

Ele deu um passo à frente, mas ela estendeu uma das mãos para impedi-lo de se aproximar.

-Não, por favor. Eu não consigo suportar. Odeio o que aconteceu com a gente. Nós tínhamos um relacionamento tão bom... Você era o homem mais maravilhoso que eu havia conhecido. Está zangado por ter perdido a vida de Emily até agora, mas e quanto ao que eu perdi? Você já pensou nisso? _Já_ _pensou?_

Edward engoliu em seco. Ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de emoção.

-O que você perdeu, Isabella? — perguntou rouco. — Conte-me.

Ele viu o busto de Isabella subir e descer num suspiro entrecortado.

-Eu me senti muito só quando voltei à Austrália. Mamãe foi diagnosticada com câncer no seio na mesma semana em que eu tive a confirmação de minha gravidez. Eu me senti com um peso enorme nos ombros Havia muita gente dependendo de mim. Jane ficou arrasada com o diagnóstico de mamãe e começou a experimentar drogas para aliviar a dor. Ela nunca chegou a se recuperar por papai ter cometido suicídio na prisão Eu me atirei aos estudos, sabendo que teria de cuidar sozinha de minha filha, e talvez de Jane também. Não tinha ninguém a quem recorrer, ninguém a quem dizer o quanto estava assustada.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Como ele fora tão cego e insensível? Mesmo se ela fosse culpada como ele acreditava, isso não era desculpa para a forma como ele a tratara desde então.

-Eu não sei o que dizer...

-Aposto que "desculpe" está fora de questão. Você é orgulhoso demais para admitir que errou.

-Sinto muito por você ter passado por tudo isso sozinha. Mas de agora em diante nós estaremos juntos para dar a Emily tudo que ela merece.

-Ela não terá dois pais que se amam.

-Tenho certeza de que com o tempo aprenderemos a viver juntos.

-Mas você espera que nosso casamento seja normal, com sexo e tudo mais?

-Estou um pouco intrigado com o que você está chamando de "e tudo mais", mas sim, acho que podemos ter um relacionamento o mais normal possível. Fará bem a Emily crescer numa atmosfera familiar.

Isabella baixou os olhos para as mãos por um momento.

-Ela gosta de você. Quero dizer, acho que ela já o ama. Ele pigarreou.

-Ela é uma criança linda. Não consigo acreditar que seja realmente minha.

Ela arregalou os olhos na defensiva.

-Se quiser fazer um teste de paternidade, eu não vou impedir!

-Eu não estava sugerindo...

-Sim estava. Vamos, admita. Eu posso ver a dúvida em seus olhos. _E_ _se_ _ela_ _estiver_ _mentindo_ _novamente?_ _E_ _se_ _estiver_ _me_ _empurrando_ _a_ _filha_ _de_ _outro_ _homem_ _para_ _arrancar_ _mais_ _dinheiro_ _de_ _mim_ _?_ É isso que está pensando, não é?

Ele suspirou.

— Posso ver que Emily é minha. Não preciso de um exame para isso. Mas você tem algum motivo para duvidar que eu seja o pai?

-Como pode me fazer uma pergunta dessas? — retrucou, chocada.

-É uma pergunta razoável. Passaram-se quatro anos. Claro que houve outros homens em sua vida.

-Não houve nenhum outro desde você. — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas cinicamente.

-Para alguém que diz que não gosta de mentir, você tem um talento notável para isso.

—Lá vamos nós de novo! — gritou Isabella. — Você se recusa a acreditar numa palavra sequer do que digo. Isto não vai funcionar nunca!

—Vai funcionar, porque queremos que funcione. Nós dois teremos Emily como nossa maior prioridade. Eu quero passar muito tempo com ela, para compensar tudo que perdi.

Ela deixou os braços caírem nas laterais do corpo.

-Tenho fotos e vídeos dela dizendo suas primeiras palavras. Eu guardei tudo. Inclusive todas as suas roupas de bebê.

-Eu gostaria de ver tudo isso algum dia.

-Vou pegar essas coisas no meu apartamento.

-A respeito do seu apartamento... A sua irmã vive lá em caráter permanente?

—Não. Ela vem e vai, mas eu nunca a encorajei a morar conosco. Sabe, acho que não há mais saída para ela — acrescentou num tom derrotado. — Já fiz tudo que podia. Eu só concordei com os seus termos para poder ajudá-la, mas ela usou esse dinheiro para pagar seu traficante.

-Você parece exausta — disse Edward num tom mais calmo. — Pode ficar com a cama. Dormirei no sofá.

-Tem certeza?

O olhar grato de Isabella atravessou seu coração como uma flecha. Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso.

-Vá para a cama, Isabella. Você não tem motivo para temer minha atenção esta noite. Ele começou a caminhar até a porta.

-Edward?

-Vou sair um pouco. Gostaria de passar os próximos dias com Emily, se for possível. Você tem três semanas de trabalho pela frente até a abertura da exposição. Emily e eu podemos usar esse tempo para nos conhecermos melhor. Além disso, não quero que as crianças lá na creche esbarrem no bracinho dela.

A preocupação de Edward com sua filha fez surgir mais lágrimas nos olhos de Isabella. Mas antes que ela pudesse reunir as palavras para dizer o quanto estava comovida, ele se retirou.


	12. Chapter 12

-VOCÊ precisa ver a multidão que está chegando! — exclamou Ângela três semanas depois. — Vai ser o evento do ano! Isabella sentiu vontade de dizer à colega que aquele tinha sido um dos períodos mais conturbados de sua vida. Momentos bons e ruins haviam se alternado em questões de segundos enquanto ela tentava se dividir entre o trabalho e o relacionamento complicado com Edward. Seu único consolo fora a rapidez com que Emily aceitara o pai, que a estava soterrando com carinhos e presentes.

Jane deixara uma mensagem em seu celular dizendo que finalmente estava buscando ajuda, mas Isabella sentia dificuldade de acreditar nisso. Ela não tivera mais nenhuma notícia da irmã desde então.

O apartamento fora esvaziado e todos os pertences de Isabella e Emily transferidos para o hotel, mas ela ainda tinha a sensação de não pertencer àquele lugar.

Edward era educado com ela, mas parecia determinado a evitá-la. Todas as noites ele insistia em colocar Emily para dormir, e depois ia dormir no sofá.

-E o seu casamento será neste fim de semana! — exclamou Ângela.

-Vai ser uma cerimônia discreta.

-É tão romântico o fato de Edward Cullen ser pai da Emily! Sabia que eu desconfiei desde a primeira vez em que o vi?

Isabella abriu um leve sorriso, mas não disse nada.

-Esta viagem à Grécia é exatamente o que você precisa — prosseguiu Ângela. — Você precisa mesmo de descanso. Aro já está recuperado e louco para voltar ao trabalho.

-Só vou ficar duas semanas lá.

-Devia ficar mais tempo, afinal, é a sua lua-de-mel.

O único problema era que seu marido não conseguia ficar no mesmo quarto que ela. Por algum motivo, Edward insistira num casamento na igreja. Ainda que curta, a cerimônia foi tradicional. Emily foi a dama de honra, o rostinho cheio de orgulho enquanto carregava uma cesta de flores até o altar.

Contudo, o momento do beijo foi constrangedor. Isabella disse a si mesma que era apenas uma formalidade, mas isso não impediu que seus lábios formigassem com desejo crescente pelos de Edward.

Depois de colocar Emily para dormir, Edward entrou na suíte principal, onde Isabella estava lendo uma revista.

-Preciso conversar com você.

Ela virou uma página sem olhar para ele.

-Sobre o quê? — Ele tomou a revista das mãos dela e a jogou no chão.

-Ei!— protestou Isabella.

-Não vou tolerar que você me ignore, Isabella.

-Você me ignorou durante as três últimas semanas. Quase não falava comigo quando Emily não estava presente.

-Emily vai ficar confusa se você não controlar sua propensão a me insultar sempre que tem chance.

-Então o que você sugere? — Ela o desafiou com os olhos. — Que a gente se beije e faça sexo?

-Isso seria um bom começo.

Ela se levantou do sofá bruscamente.

-Vá pro inferno. — Edward a segurou pelo braço e a obrigou a olhar para ele.

-Somos marido e mulher agora. Amanhã viajaremos para Santorini, onde precisaremos dormir na mesma cama. Não quero que ninguém pense que falta alguma coisa o nosso relacionamento, principalmente a minha mãe.

-Você não contou a verdade a ela?

-Claro que não — disse, soltando-a. — Não quero que ela pense que Emily será sua única neta. Porque pretendo lhe dar outros.

Ela o fitou, chocada.

-Está dizendo que pretende ter outro filho? — engoliu em seco. — _Comigo?_

-Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Já temos uma filha. É natural querermos aumentar nossa família.

-Nossa família é uma farsa! Você está achando que eu sou uma máquina de procriação? Como pode pensar em trazer mais uma criança para esta confusão?

-Não será uma confusão se você concordar em cooperar de forma adulta e madura.

-Não consigo ver nada adulto e maduro no _seu_ comportamento. Você me chantageou desde o primeiro momento em que voltou à minha vida.

-Bem, eu me arrependo sobre a forma como lidei com nosso relacionamento — confessou franzindo a testa. — Não deveria ter tratado você como fiz naquela primeira noite.

-Uau, isso que estou ouvindo é um pedido de desculpas? Você está admitindo que cometeu um erro?

-Sim, é uma espécie de pedido de desculpas. Subestimei o seu relacionamento com sua irmã. A devoção que tem a ela é admirável, considerando tudo que você sofreu. Isso demonstra que você tem um lado complacente em sua natureza.

-Ao contrário de você.

—Talvez você tenha razão. Eu tenho o mau hábito de nutrir ressentimentos. Ressentimentos que crescem até ficar completamente fora de proporção. Isabella, eu quero que isto funcione, não apenas por Emily, mas por nós. — Edward a fitou por segundos intermináveis, os olhos negros penetrando os dela até, ela teve certeza, alcançar sua alma. — Com o tempo, talvez passemos a desconfiar menos um do outro — acrescentou.

Isabella queria acreditar nele, mas sua única esperança era que fosse inocentada. Ele não poderia reaver seus sentimentos mais profundos por ela enquanto acreditasse que era culpada de uma traição hedionda.

-Vamos para a cama, _agape_ _mou_ — disse Edward gentilmente. — Esta é a primeira noite de nossa nova vida juntos.

Ela umedeceu os lábios secos, o coração palpitando de excitação.

-Ir para a cama para... dormirmos juntos?

Ele roçou delicadamente a ponta do dedo pelo contorno dos lábios de Isabella.

-Não é isso que maridos e esposas fazem?

-Sim... mas...

Ele se aproximou, apenas meio passo, mas o suficiente para colocar o corpo em contato íntimo com o dela.

Isabella sentiu calor emanar dele, calcinando-a da cintura para baixo à medida que seu desejo por ela ficava mais aparente. A boca de Edward desceu enquanto ela curvava a sua para cima; ambas encontraram-se no meio do caminho com uma explosão de sensações.

A língua de Edward chamou a sua para uma dança inebriante. Isabella contorceu o corpo, os seios inchando de desejo quando as mãos dele subiram para massageá-los possessivamente.

Há três semanas faminto por Isabella, Edward aumentou cada vez mais a intensidade do beijo. Quando finalmente acabou de beijá-la, conduziu-a até a cama, os olhos reluzindo com paixão.

— É sempre assim com você — disse rouco. — Quando a toco, tudo que quero fazer é entrar em você e explodir. Isabella agarrou-se a Edward, a boca buscando desesperadamente a dele enquanto ele a carregava e a deitava na cama.

Ela lutou contra as roupas de Edward em busca da carne nua, na qual salpicou beijinhos assim que conseguiu arrancar a camisa e a calça.

Edward respirou fundo enquanto ela descia por seu corpo para prová-lo com a língua num prazer torturante. Ele afundou as mãos na nuvem de seus cabelos desgrenhados quando ela iniciou um movimento de sucção que arrepiou cada pêlo de seu corpo.

Edward não conseguia resistir mais. Ele a empurrou para trás e deitou por cima dela, usando apenas uma das mãos para prender ambos os pulsos de Isabella acima de sua cabeça. Ela se contorceu por baixo de Edward enquanto ele usava a mão livre para remover-lhe a blusa.

Envolveu cada seio com a boca, um por vez, até deixá-la gemendo de prazer.

-Por favor... — arfou Isabella enquanto ele se livrava do resto de suas roupas.

-Seja paciente, _agape mou_ — sussurrou enquanto dava-lhe beijos dos seios ao umbigo, parando ali por um momento para inserir a ponta da língua na pequena cavidade sensível.

Isabella o sentiu momentaneamente tenso ao olhar para sua cicatriz da cesariana.

-Você teve um parto difícil? — perguntou num tom sério.

-Sim, fiquei em trabalho de parto por 12 horas, Emily entrou em sofrimento e então tive uma cesariana de emergência. Os olhos dele fitavam a cicatriz enquanto passava suavemente os dedos sobre ela.

-Doeu?

— Nada comparado à dor de perdê-la — disse ela. — Encararia qualquer dor para evitar perdê-la.

Edward voltou a descer por seu corpo, a invasão íntima de seus lábios e língua deixando-a totalmente descontrolada. Ela arfou enquanto o próprio corpo respondia a esses estímulos com mil pequenos tremores.

A respiração de Isabella ainda não estava nem próxima à normalidade quando ele voltou a se deitar sobre ela, o peso estabilizado pelos braços enquanto ele a penetrava comum impulso fluido e profundo, emitindo um gemido de satisfação que deixou a pele de Isabella toda arrepiada.

Edward avançou cada vez mais rápido, a pele quente e úmida roçando na dela, os pelos do peito produzindo uma explosão erótica em seus seios.

Ao sentir que ele estava se aproximando do momento final, Isabella levantou de leve os quadris, apenas o suficiente para incliná-lo dentro de si. Com um gemido longo e rouco, Edward chegou ao clímax, e seus últimos movimentos contra a feminilidade intumescida de Isabella levaram-na ao paraíso junto com ele.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro de relaxamento total enquanto seu corpo gradualmente flutuava de volta para a Terra.

—Sou pesado demais para você? — perguntou Edward contra a suavidade cremosa de seu pescoço.

— Não. — Ela deixou escapar mais um leve suspiro e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura. — Adoro você em cima de mim.

Edward levou algum tempo para perceber que ela adormecera.

Sua respiração estava serena e seu corpo completamente relaxado, com exceção de seus braços, que seguravam Edward como se não quisessem permitir que ele escapasse.


	13. Chapter 13

ASSIM que o avião tocou o solo de Atenas, Isabella sentiu o estômago embrulhar em tensão. Fora um voo agradável. Não apenas pelo luxo e conforto oferecido pelo jato particular de Edward, mas pela forma mais gentil com que ele a vinha tratando. Edward conversara com Isabella sobre assuntos neutros durante os momentos em que ela não conseguira dormir, seu comportamento não demonstrava mais qualquer sinal de raiva ou ressentimento.

Muito em breve reencontraria a mãe de Edward. Ela se perguntou como a senhora iria recebê-la, já que Isabella mantivera a existência de sua única neta em segredo por mais de três anos. Também estava curiosa em saber como Edward justificara o casamento apressado. A mãe dele era astuta demais para acreditar num simples acordo nupcial. Elizabeth era muito íntima do filho, e sem dúvida não tardaria a ver as falhas no relacionamento com sua nova esposa.

-Já chegamos? — perguntou Emily com um bocejo sonolento enquanto sua bagagem era transferida para o voo de conexão pelos atenciosos funcionários de Edward.

-Ainda não, querida — disse Isabella. — Temos de fazer mais um vôo curto, e então você irá conhecer a sua vovó. Edward olhou para ela e abriu um de seus sorrisos lentos.

-Quer que eu a carregue para você? — ofereceu Edward. — Parece cansada.

-Sim, obrigada. — Ela lhe passou Emily, as mãos roçando nas dele ao fazer isso. — Edward, como você acha que sua mãe irá reagir?

-Ela vai ficar encantada em conhecer Emily — disse, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da filha. —Não precisa ficar preocupada.

Ela mastigou o lábio sem dizer nada.

-É verdade, Isabella. O passado não será mencionado enquanto estivermos aqui.

-Isso não significa que ele deixará de existir — disse enquanto a tripulação se reunia antes de embarcar.

Edward observou-a caminhar até o portão de embarque, os ombros curvados em exaustão, os cabelos castanhos caindo em cascata sobre seus ombros, o rosto muito pálido.

Ele sentiu uma pontada no coração como se sentimentos, trancados por quatro anos, estivessem finalmente se libertando. Embora jamais tivesse lhe dito com todas as letras que a amava, ele sempre apreciara muito sua natureza borbulhante e o entusiasmo que ela sentia pela vida. Isabella o cativara desde o primeiro momento em que seus olhares haviam se cruzado num restaurante cheio. Ele sentira uma conexão instantânea e elétrica com ela; sentimento que, mesmo depois de tudo que ela lhe fizera, continuava pulsando em seu peito.

Talvez Isabella estivesse certa, pensou enquanto caminhava até o portão de embarque com a filha adormecida nos braços.

O passado não deixaria de existir.

Permaneceria entre eles como uma presença ameaçadora, lançando uma longa e escura sombra de incerteza em suas vidas.

A residência dos Lafousakis ficava no tradicional bairro de Finikia, a leste da aldeia de Oia. O branco impecável dos edifícios refletia com tanta força o sol que Isabella precisou proteger os olhos. O inimitável azul do Egeu e o suave aroma de peixe e sal no ar afloraram uma série de lembranças agridoces.

Há quatro anos ela chegara a esta ilha com uma mochila nas costas e se apaixonara no segundo dia. Tendo Edward como guia, conhecera todos os pontos turísticos. Eles tinham sentado nos muros de Castro para ver aquele que era considerado o mais belo pôr-do-sol do mundo, disputando uma posição como qualquer turista, seus sorrisos apenas um para o outro.

Nadaram no porto de Ammoudi e na maioria das praias de areia preta, aquecendo-se ao calor do verão e ao fogo de seu amor. Ele lhe ensinara a linguagem do amor e a coreografia do sexo delirante, tudo no espaço de poucas semanas. Ela nunca fora tão feliz. Cada dia ensolarado brindara-lhe com a gloriosa experiência de ser adorada por um homem perfeito sob todos os aspectos.

Era doloroso estar de volta, onde tudo havia começado. Depois de anos tentando esquecer aqueles momentos, este lugar colocava em foco dolorosamente nítido a perda de toda aquela felicidade.

Elizabeth estava esperando por eles na porta, os braços estendidos para Emily, que acabara de acordar.

-Você é a minha vovó?

Isabella viu as lágrimas reluzentes nos olhos da mãe de Edward.

-Minha querida! — exclamou, rouca, Elizabeth. — Você é a imagem de minha Alice. Edward sorriu e se abaixou para beijar a mãe.

-Ela é uma linda criança, mamãe.

Elizabeth voltou os olhos castanho-escuros para Isabella.

-É bom vê-la de novo, Isabella — disse com um sorriso franco. — Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui e ser parte da nossa família.

Isabella não soube o que dizer em resposta.

Ela esticou os lábios num sorriso e estendeu uma das mãos para Elizabeth, que preferiu pressionar beijos suaves nas faces da nora, com Emily ainda presa em seu abraço.

-É bom ver você de novo... — murmurou. Emily esfregou os olhos.

-Quer ver meus brinquedos especiais? Os olhos de Elizabeth reluziram.

-Eu vou adorar ver seus brinquedos especiais! Você trouxe todos eles com você?

-Mamãe não ia deixar, mas papai disse que eu podia — respondeu Emily com um olhar reprovador na direção de Isabella.

-Tenho certeza de que sua mãe estava preocupada com suas coisas ocuparem muito espaço.

—Vocês têm piscina? — perguntou Emily enquanto enfiava a mãozinha na mão estendida de sua avó.

-Sim, temos. — Elizabeth sorriu. — Quer vê-la?

Emily se virou para Isabella com uma expressão suplicante.

-Posso, mamãe?

Isabella fez que sim, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Claro que pode.

-Você sabe nadar? — perguntou Emily à avó enquanto elas atravessavam a casa até o terraço ensolarado.

-Mas é claro — retrucou Elizabeth. — Você sabe?

-Só um pouco — confessou Emily. — Mamãe tem tentado me ensinar, mas não sou muito boa. Depois que elas haviam se afastado, Edward virou-se para Isabella, a preocupação marcada no rosto.

-Você está bem? Parece pálida.

Um suspiro estremeceu todo o corpo de Isabella.

— Não sei por que estou me sentindo tão exausta — disse ela, esfregando o centro da testa.

-Talvez seja o ê se importa que eu me deite um pouco?

-Claro que não — respondeu com mais um de seus raros sorrisos. — Minha mãe vai adorar a oportunidade de conhecer sua neta.

-Por favor, me acorde se Emily precisar de mim — disse Isabella alguns minutos depois, no quarto deles.

—Não se preocupe com ela — disse ele enquanto a cobria com um lençol. — Ela certamente vai acabar enjoada por causa da diferença de fuso horário, que nem você está agora.

-Nunca sofri de enjôo por causa do fuso horário — disse enquanto levantava uma das mãos para cobrir os olhos doloridos.

-Você tem trabalhado muito durante as últimas semanas.

-É verdade. — O suspiro suave desinflou seu busto enquanto ela aninhava a cabeça nos travesseiros e fechava os olhos.

-Acho que você tem razão... Foi um mês terrível...

-Se não estiver se sentindo bem até a hora do jantar não se preocupe. Posso mandar a governanta trazer alguma coisa para você.

Isabella sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao pensar em comida, e enterrou mais a cabeça no travesseiro macio.

-Não estou com fome...

-Há dois anos não vejo minha mãe tão feliz — disse ele depois de um longo silêncio. Ela abriu os olhos.

—Fico feliz... Fico mesmo.

-A perda de um filho é uma grande dor na vida de uma mãe — disse Edward, olhando para as próprias mãos por um momento antes de conduzir seus olhos negros e inescrutáveis de volta para os dela. — Espero que me perdoe por ter ameaçado você de tomar Emily. Se as coisas não funcionarem entre nós, tentarei fazer com que ela mantenha contato regular com você.

-Obrigada — murmurou, perguntando-se se podia confiar na palavra dele.

-Você tem sido uma boa mãe para Emily. Não fique magoada quando ela se mostrar dividida entre nós dois. É compreensível que ela tente entender quem está ao comando agora. Crianças fazem isso para se sentir seguras. Não há nada pessoal nisso, garanto.

-Eu nunca poderia comprar os brinquedos que você dá a ela — disse Isabella, incapaz de esconder o ressentimento em sua voz.

Ele pousou a mão no ombro dela, o calor de sua palma queimando-lhe a pele como um ferro em brasa.

-Ainda estou tentando compensar o tempo perdido. As coisas que compro para ela não são subornos para tomá-la de você.

Isabella não fez nada para anuviar o cinismo em seus olhos.

-Não posso competir com férias fora do país e presentes caros. Tudo que tenho para dar a ela sou eu mesma. Ele tirou a mão do ombro de Isabella e a olhou de cenho franzido.

-Você teve a oportunidade de fazer isso nos últimos três anos. Eu não tive. Ela enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro, a voz soando abafada enquanto falava.

-Por favor, feche a porta. Não quero parecer chateada.

-Não gosto quando me dá as costas quando estou falando com você.

-Acostume-se com isso.

Ela o ouviu respirar fundo, sua raiva pulsando no ar.

-Olhe para mim, Isabella — ordenou.

Ela se virou na cama para fitá-lo com olhos frios.

-Só porque somos casados isso não significa que você pode me dar ordens. Se queria uma mulher subserviente, deveria ter se casado com uma pertencente à sua cultura. Tenho certeza que qualquer mulher grega ficaria sentada aos seus pés, lambendo suas botas. Se eu não quiser olhar para você, não irei olhar, e não há nada que você possa fazer para me obrigar a isso.

-Você é a mulher mais irritante que já conheci! — esbravejou, cerrando os punhos. — Estou tentando trazer a paz para o nosso relacionamento e você resiste a todas as minhas ofertas de trégua.

Os olhos de Isabella faiscaram.

-O problema é que eu não confio em você. Até onde sei, você pode estar tentando fazer com que eu me apaixone novamente, para que eu baixe a guarda e você possa tirar Emily de mim.

-Não tenho a menor intenção de fazer com que você se apaixone por mim.

Isabella sentiu a raiva escoar de seu peito para dar espaço à decepção. Ela tentou esconder esse sentimento forçando suas feições a uma expressão de indiferença.

-Que bom, então pelo menos você não corre o risco de ficar decepcionado.

-Foi o que imaginei — retorquiu com igual indiferença. — O amor só tornaria mais complicada a situação na qual nos encontramos. Nós temos uma filha que nos une e uma atração mútua que sem dúvida acabará desaparecendo com o tempo.

Um pequeno franzido se desenhou na fronte de Isabella.

-E o que acontecerá então? — indagou Isabella.

-Vamos deixar para nos preocupar com esse problema quando ele aparecer.

-Está falando em termos de semanas, meses ou anos?

-Se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, diria que pode levar algum tempo até eu expelir você do meu organismo. Ela revirou os olhos em desprezo.

-Está falando de mim como se eu fosse um vírus.

-É exatamente essa impressão que eu tenho às vezes concedeu com um sorriso involuntário.

-Para mim, você parece mais uma unha encravada — retorquiu Isabella. Ele ainda estava sorrindo.

-Volto mais tarde para ver como você está passando. Ela virou a cabeça de volta para o travesseiro.

-Não precisa se incomodar.

-Não é incômodo nenhum. Além disso, minha mãe vai desconfiar de que há alguma coisa errada se eu não agir como um marido devotado. Ela está adorando nos ver juntos de novo.

Isabella levantou a cabeça do travesseiro de penas para olhar para ele.

-Por quê? Ela mudou subitamente de opinião sobre o que aconteceu quatro anos atrás?

-Isso pode surpreendê-la, mas sempre foi difícil para a minha mãe aceitar que você tinha sido a responsável.

Isabella examinou a expressão de Edward, buscando algum indício de que ele acreditava em sua inocência, mas não conseguiu achar nenhum.

-Que pena que ela não conseguiu convencer você — disse Isabella, baixando os olhos para as mãos, que estavam crispadas no lençol.

O silêncio se estendeu até que Isabella finalmente conseguiu rompê-lo com um suspiro lento.

-Sim — disse Edward quando ela voltou a olhar para ele. — Talvez seja mesmo uma pena. Ela correu a língua pelos lábios secos como pergaminho.

-Edward...

Ele pressionou a ponta de um dedo nos lábios de Isabella.

-Não vamos mais falar do passado, Isabella. — Ele se curvou e, substituindo o dedo por sua boca plantou nos lábios de Isabella um beijo suave como uma pluma.

Observando Edward caminhar até a porta, Isabella conteve o impulso de chamá-lo de volta. De que adiantaria dizer que o amava? Não era isso que ele queria dela.

-Nem agora nem nunca mais.

Isabella abriu os olhos durante as primeiras horas da manhã para ver Edward deitado ao seu lado, sua respiração regular indicando que dormia profundamente.

Ficou deitada ali, olhando para ele, os dedos coçando de vontade para tocar-lhe o rosto, a boca sensual e o nariz aristocrático.

As pernas dele se moveram até tocar as delas. O corpo de Isabella estremeceu inteiro ao sentir a abrasão áspera de seus pelos masculinos em suas pernas sedosas.

Os lábios de Edward se moveram, deixando escapar um murmúrio:

-Loula...

Isabella arregalou os olhos e se levantou abruptamente da cama.

-Isabella?

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar ácido.

-Sim, sou eu. Que bom que lembra do meu nome.

Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto a fitava com olhos sonolentos.

-Do que está falando? Ela cruzou os braços.

Você estava chamando sua amante. Ele coçou o queixo.

-Qual delas?

 _-Está_ _dizendo_ _que_ _há_ _mais_ _de_ _uma?_ — exclamou em choque.

-Não sei como responder. Você certamente não acha que eu me mantive celibatário por quatro anos, acha? Ela virou o rosto, enojada.

-Por favor, me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos das suas escapadas sexuais.

-Você está com ciúmes.

Ela se virou de novo para negar, mas o quarto começou a girar à sua volta.

-Não... — Ela cambaleou por um momento, os olhos tentando focar em algo estável, mas até a cama parecia estar se movendo.

Edward saltou da cama e a segurou antes que ela caísse para frente.

-Venha, sente aqui e ponha a cabeça entre os joelhos — disse enquanto a conduzia gentilmente de volta para a cama. Isabella obedeceu, fechando os olhos para não ter de ver o teto rodar também.

-Está passando mal?

-Meu Deus... Acho que vou vomitar...

Assim que chegou ao banheiro anexo ao quarto, Isabella pôs para fora todo o conteúdo de seu estômago. Usando a água da pia, Edward lavou o rosto de Isabella.

-Acho melhor ligar para o médico — disse, dando-lhe uma toalha de rosto. — Você pode ter contraído algum vírus durante o vôo.

Isabella se apoiou na pia quando tudo voltou a girar à sua volta. Escutou a voz cada vez mais longínqua enquanto tudo saía de foco e seus joelhos cediam.

Ela sentiu Edward ampará-la. Tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas o banheiro girava muito depressa. E com um suspiro de resignação cedeu à atração do limbo escuro.

-Há quanto tempo ela está doente?

Isabella abriu os olhos ao ouvir o sotaque pesado daquela voz. Ela viu Edward de pé ao lado de um homem segurando o que parecia uma maleta de médico.

-Não estou doente — disse ela, tentando se empertigar. — Estou me sentindo melhor... Edward a fez se deitar de novo.

-Não, você não está melhor, _agape_ _mou._ O dr. Tsoulis vai tirar a sua temperatura.

Isabella não tinha forças para discutir com ele, e decerto não faria isso na frente de um médico.

-Certo, mas posso assegurar que é apenas mudança de fuso horário.

O doutor tomou a temperatura e deu de ombros.

-Não, ela não está febril — disse, pegando sua máquina de pressão portátil.

-Já disse que estou bem.

-Quando foi seu último ciclo menstrual? — perguntou o médico depois de acabar de medir a pressão. Isabella 0sentiu as faces corarem.

-Bem... Ultimamente meu ciclo anda meio irregular...

-O que significa que não podemos descartar a possibilidade de gravidez — disse Dr. Tsoulis, pegando uma seringa. Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Para que é isso?

—Quero fazer alguns exames, e também um teste de gravidez — disse enquanto colocava um torniquete no braço de Isabella. — Desmaios frequentemente são associados à anemia. Tem se sentido muito cansada ultimamente?

-Sim... — Ela estremeceu quando a agulha perfurou sua pele. — Ai!

-Sinto muito — disse o médico, abrindo a torniquete. — Você tem veias finas. Ele colocou um esparadrapo na perfuração e abriu um sorriso animador.

-Tenho certeza de que isto vai nos dizer tudo que precisamos saber. Enquanto isso eu sugiro que descanse o máximo possível.

Edward conduziu o médico até a porta. Alguns minutos depois, retornou com um copo de suco de laranja.

-Emily está com minha mãe. Já tomou o café-da-manhã e está indo nadar.

-Ela não quis me ver?

Disse a ela que você estava descansando. Não quero que ela se preocupe sem razão. Isabella sentiu seu ressentimento crescer.

-Eu lhe disse que não estou doente, Edward.

-Saberemos disso quando chegarem os resultados dos exames.

-Anemia não é contagioso.

-Você pode ter vários tipos de coisas — lembrou. — Prefiro não colocar a saúde de Emily em risco até termos certeza.

-Você está fazendo isso de propósito, não é? _—_ disse com um olhar acusador. — Está me afastando da vida de Emily para que ela não sinta minha falta quando se livrar de mim pela segunda vez.

Ele a fitou com um olhar preocupado.

-Você está desenvolvendo um complexo de perseguição. Não tenho a menor intenção de me livrar de você. Nosso relacionamento só terminará no momento em que nós dois quisermos isso.

-Seja sincero. Você gostaria que isto terminasse aqui. Então poderia seguir seu relacionamento com Lola, ou seja lá qual for o nome dela.

-Loula é a governanta. Devo ter ouvido você se mexer e pensei que era ela vindo arrumar a cama ou algo assim.

—Então você voltou a dormir com funcionárias? — disse com uma expressão de desprezo. — Achei que tivesse aprendido com seus erros passados.

-Você é o único erro que cometi e não é algo sobre o qual me orgulhe.

-Puxa, obrigada — retorquiu. — E bom saber que causei uma impressão. Ele levantou os olhos em busca de paciência.

-Não quero discutir com você. Você não está bem.

-Quantas vezes preciso dizer que estou bem?

-Quero você na cama o resto do dia.

Ela empurrou o lençol e levantou da cama para desafiá-lo.

-Não vou fazer isso.

Olhos negros guerrearam com azuis num desafio feroz que Isabella sabia não ter qualquer chance de vencer. Já estava sentindo o estômago embrulhado de novo e as pernas tremendo.

-Volte para a cama.

Ela empertigou os ombros.

-Não.

-Volte ou vou obrigar você.

-Gostaria de ver você tentar.

-É um desafio?

-Não. É um aviso de que se chegar perto de mim eu vou gritar.

Ele abriu um sorriso diabólico enquanto se aproximava mais.

-Minha mãe vai achar que você está desfrutando de prazer intenso em meus braços. Isabella procurou por uma rota de fuga, mas a cama estava no caminho.

-Não me toque.

-Por que não? — perguntou com um brilho nos olhos negros. — Tem medo de ficar excitada?

-Não vou ficar excitada — disse, mas sabia que sua voz carecia de convicção.

-Que tal fazermos um teste? — sugeriu, segurando com uma das mãos o rosto de Isabella, os dedos quentes imediatamente ateando fogo em suas entranhas.

Ela engoliu em seco enquanto ele reduzia a distância entre seus corpos, coxas roçando contra as dela.

-N-não faça isso... — sussurrou.

-Não faça o quê? — indagou, aproximando suas bocas. — Isto?

Isabella fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem os seus, enviando toda a intenção de resistência para algum lugar longínquo e inacessível.

A língua de Edward rompeu o selo dos lábios de Isabella com uma sondagem quente e sensual. Ela se pressionou contra ele, o desejo espalhando-se por seu corpo como fogo na mata. O calor da boca de Edward na sua alimentou as chamas até que a única coisa que a mantinha de pé eram seus braços fortes.

A língua de Isabella dançou contra o impulso ardente da dele, fazendo seus sentidos alçarem vôo. O sangue saltou em suas veias, o coração começando a bater em ritmo com a latejante pulsação de desejo que ela podia sentir espalhando-se do fundo de sua barriga até o espaço dolorosamente vazio entre suas pernas.

Ela sentiu a reação de Edward, a ereção rígida pressionada contra seu abdome, a boca afoita devorando a sua. Mãos possessivas moviam-se sobre ela, moldando seus seios antes de abrir-lhe as roupas para ganhar acesso à pele acetinada. Ela arfou alto quando a boca de Edward se afastou da sua para lamber cada mamilo enrijecido.

Os olhos negros e triunfantes encontram os dela, fazendo Isabella compreender que estava se entregando ao responder sem reservas a ele. Ela lhe lançou um olhar frio e ajustou as roupas, parando por um momento antes de levantar a mão até a boca para enxugar o gosto deixado por ele.

-Saia daqui — ordenou Isabella. Ele abriu um sorriso arrogante.

-É com você mesma que está zangada, _agape_ _mou._ Você fica furiosa por não conseguir resistir. Eu sempre consigo excitar você.

Ela franziu a boca sem responder, as mãos cerrando em punhos na altura das coxas.

-Você é minha, Isabella — acrescentou Edward, segurando um punhado dos cabelos de Isabella para puxar de volta sua boca até a dele. — Você é minha, corpo e alma.

Isabella lutou contra sua reação aos lábios dele, mas de algum modo as mãos que tinham começado a empurrá-lo agora estavam agarradas à frente de sua blusa, enquanto sua boca respondia ao beijo com dentes, lábios e língua, como se dotados de vida própria.

Isabella engoliu o gemido profundo de Edward quando abriu a camisa dele e se pôs a correr as palmas por sua carne nua, as narinas inflando para respirar seu másculo aroma de limpeza. Ela se atrapalhou um pouco ao abrir-lhe o cinto e as calças, mas desfrutou dos sons de seu prazer quando finalmente o encontrou, quente, rígido e pesado nas palmas de suas mãos. Ela deslizou pelo corpo de Edward até estar de joelhos à frente dele, a língua provando-o em pequenos golpes, o que fez mais um gemido rouco se levantar das profundezas de sua garganta.

Os dedos de Edward ainda estavam agarrados aos cabelos dela. Isabella sentiu a tensão dele aumentar à medida que o conduzia ao ponto sem volta.

Ele estremeceu e se derramou, pronunciando um palavrão que indicou a Isabella que ele não pretendera perder o controle.

Foi um bálsamo ao seu orgulho quando ela se empertigou para ver a expressão pasmada em seu rosto. Ela o observou fechar as calças.

-Sinto muito — disse ele, acariciando os cabelos dela.

-Não tem problema.

As linhas em sua testa se aprofundaram.

-Isabella...

-Está tudo bem, Edward — disse ela, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava afetada. — Só estava te mostrando como eu me sinto.

Ele a fitou, intrigado.

-O que você quer dizer? — Ela levantou o queixo.

-Você acha que eu perco o controle com você. Quis demonstrar que você não é melhor do que eu.

-Jamais neguei minha atração por você. — Ela o fitou com olhos frágeis.

-Não, isso definitivamente é verdade.

A expressão de Edward anuviou novamente.

-Isabella, eu tenho tentado compensar você pela forma como a tratei.

-Como? Forçando-me a um casamento sem amor para que você possa ter acesso a sua filha?

-O casamento era o meu único recurso. Minha mãe é um pouco liberal em comparação com outras mulheres de sua geração, mas eu sou uma pessoa de grande destaque numa comunidade relativamente restrita. Eu seria visto com desprezo se não me casasse com a mãe de minha filha.

-Então é por isso que se casou com uma mulher que você odeia.

-Quem está dizendo isso é você.

-Você não precisa dizer nada. Suas ações falam mais alto que suas palavras. Um silêncio tenso se estendeu entre eles.

-Tem tido notícias de sua irmã? — perguntou ele finalmente.

Um pequeno suspiro, quase inaudível, escapou dos lábios de Isabella.

-Não...

-Então você ficará feliz em saber que ela está se recuperando muito bem. Isabella olhou-o boquiaberta.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Tive um encontro com Jane e lhe fiz um ultimato. Ou ela se desintoxicava ou ia presa. Ela decidiu que se internar numa clínica particular paga por mim era melhor que passar muitos meses numa prisão.

Ela arregalou os olhos em surpresa, a esperança crescendo no coração.

-Ela realmente está se recuperando?

Ele fez que sim.

-Encarreguei uma pessoa de vigiá-la. Ela está na clínica há quase três semanas.

-Mas por que você só me contou agora?

Ele lhe dirigiu um olhar enigmático enquanto estendia a mão até a maçaneta da porta.

-Só estava mostrando a você como eu me sinto, Isabella. Embora três semanas nem se comparem a quatro anos. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas ele já havia se retirado.


	14. Chapter 14

-MAMÃE, olha pra mim! — gritou Emily para Isabella da piscina, alguns dias depois. — Estou nadando!

Isabella sorriu enquanto a filhinha batia braços e pernas para se impulsionar em direção à avó. Toda sorridente, Elizabeth segurou Emily nos braços enquanto a menina recuperava o fôlego.

-Por que não se junta a nós, Isabella?

-É, mamãe, vem! — exclamou Emily, empolgada. — Quero mostrar as outras coisas que aprendi! Isabella retirou a canga e entrou na piscina para sentir o abraço da água com um suspiro de puro prazer.

—Como você está se sentindo hoje? — perguntou Elizabeth depois que Emily mergulhara para soltar a respiração debaixo d'água e fazer bolhas.

-Muito melhor — disse Isabella. — Acho que finalmente me sinto recuperada.

—Ainda parece um pouco frágil — disse Elizabeth. — Edward está muito preocupado com você. Isabella focou o olhar em sua filha para não encarar os olhos da mulher mais velha.

-Ele tem sido muito gentil — disse Isabella com absoluta sinceridade.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele cuidara com extrema eficácia dos problemas de Jane. Ela finalmente conseguira falar com a irmã, que lhe assegurara que estava realmente progredindo. Isabella ficou muito comovida em saber que ele fizera tudo ao seu alcance para colocar Jane de volta nos trilhos.

Ela não compreendia seus motivos porque, embora fizessem amor todas as noites, ele não revelava seus sentimentos.

Esperança e medo batalhavam constantemente dentro do peito de Isabella.

-Emily deixou Edward muito feliz — disse Elizabeth. — E a mim também, claro. — Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e acrescentou: — Cada vez que olho para ela, tenho um vislumbre de Alice.

Emily deu uma cambalhota na água.

-Viu isso, mamãe? — perguntou Emily, os olhos dançando de empolgação. — Nem a Janie consegue fazer isso. Isabella beijou o narizinho da filha.

-Você é muito esperta, mas acho que a sua avó é uma excelente professora. Ela é muito mais paciente que eu.

-Paciência é uma coisa que precisei aprender da pior forma — confessou Elizabeth depois que Emily saíra da piscina para brincar sob o guarda-sol. — Cada dia é um desafio para que não sinta raiva de Deus pelo que ele me virou-se para olhar a sogra.

-Não posso lhe dizer o quanto lamentei quando soube de sua perda. Você deve sentir uma falta imensa de Alice.

-Tem sido muito difícil — disse a mulher, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. — Mas você me deu um presente maravilhoso: Emily. Quase não consegui acreditar quando Edward ligou para dizer que finalmente a havia encontrado, e que vocês tinham uma filha.

-Eu tentei contar a ele, mas...

Elizabeth pousou uma das mãos no braço de Isabella.

-Por favor, não se desculpe. Edward ficou com muita raiva de você quando tivemos aquele incidente, e ele é teimoso demais. Eu lhe disse que devia haver outra explicação, mas ele não quis me ouvir.

Isabella quis reiterar sua inocência, mas Emily estava voltando para a piscina, desta vez de mãos dadas com Edward.

-Papai vai nadar comigo — anunciou orgulhosa.

Isabella sentiu os olhos de Edward varrerem-lhe o corpo ao entrar na água ao lado dela, as ondas provocadas por seus movimentos roçando contra os seios dela como se ele tivesse tentado tocá-la.

-Você finalmente está um pouco mais corada — observou Edward, enquanto sua coxa roçava na dela por baixo da água.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas ao ver a expressão contemplativa da sogra, sorriu para ele.

-Estou me sentindo maravilhosa.

Os olhos dele reluziram com calor intenso ao fitar o decote da peça superior de seu biquíni.

-Você certamente parece maravilhosa.

-Emily e eu vamos entrar — disse Elizabeth com diplomacia.

Edward lançou um olhar grato para a mãe antes de olhar para o rosto ruborizado de Isabella.

-Ao que parece estamos sozinhos novamente, _agape_ _mou._

Ela recuou para encostar as costas na parede da piscina, a respiração acelerando.

-Nem pense nisso.

Ele se encostou nela, pressionando o membro excitado contra o abdome plano de Isabella. Correu as mãos suavemente pelos braços dela.

-Você está trêmula.

-Estou com frio.

-Deixa que eu aqueço você.

Ela passou a língua nos lábios enquanto tentava se afastar de Edward, mas ele não permitiu. Ela podia sentir cada protuberância do corpo de Edward a um ponto de que não tinha mais certeza de onde ela terminava e ele começava.

Isabella observou fascinada a boca de Edward descer até a sua. Fechou os olhos ao primeiro sopro de calor sobre a superfície arrepiada de seus lábios. Sentiu a sondagem sutil da língua de Edward, e separou os lábios num sussurro profundo de prazer, os membros retesados relaxando assim que ele assumiu o controle de sua boca.

Seus seios intumesceram, clamando por atenção, enquanto sua feminilidade contraía em antecipação à presença dele.

Edward abaixou a mão para acariciá-la, os dedos deslizando para dentro dela com uma destreza que roubou-lhe o fôlego e a deixou ainda mais excitada. Ela se esfregou contra ele com gula, querendo mais de seu toque, sem se preocupar se eles estavam à vista de todos na mansão.

Antes que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, ele a levantou da água para pousá-la na beira da piscina, e entrou no abraço sedoso das coxas afastadas.

-Não... Aqui não... — Ela fez um débil esforço para detê-lo, mas era tarde demais. Ele já a havia desnudado para untá-la com sua boca e língua, enquanto Isabella cravava as unhas em seu escalpo para se ancorar contra a torrente de sensações que, ela sabia, estavam apenas a segundos de distância.

E então Isabella foi soterrada por uma avalanche de sensações intensas que sobrecarregaram seus terminais nervosos, impedindo-a de pensar em qualquer outra coisa além do prazer que estava sentido.

Ela abriu os olhos depois que a tempestade passou. Suas faces estavam coradas.

-Não devia ter feito isso. Os olhos negros reluziram.

-Devia isso a você.

-Você podia ter escolhido um local menos público — disse ela com um olhar de reprovação.

-Ah, sim, mas nós temos uma plateia que precisa ser convencida de que este é um casamento de verdade. Quer forma melhor de demonstrar isso do que com nosso desejo incontrolável um pelo outro?

-Acho que não precisávamos ter chegado a esse extremo.

-Irei até os extremos que julgar necessário — disse Edward. Ela o fulminou com um olhar.

-Não quero que Emily nos veja copulando como animais. É repulsivo.

Ele sorriu enquanto corria uma das mãos pelo braço dela, os dedos envolvendo-lhe o pulso como um bracelete de aço.

—A atração que existe entre nós não é repulsiva, _agape_ _mou._ E nós não podemos ignorá-la. Desejamos um ao outro como uma droga. O vício da sua irmã não é nada comparado ao nosso. Quatro anos de desintoxicação não aplacariam a minha necessidade por você. Eu a quero tanto quanto na primeira vez que a vi, ou até mais.

-Você quer conviver com sua filha. Não vamos confundir as coisas.

-Quero minha filha em minha vida, mas também quero você.

-Por enquanto.

-Você parece desapontada.

-Não estou. — Isabella percebeu que respondeu rápido demais. Ela viu os olhos dele analisando os seus.

-Minha mãe receberá convidados esta noite — informou-a depois de uma pausa. — Iona e o marido, Nick Andreakos, virão jantar conosco. Mamãe está louca para mostrar a neta a eles. Espero que você não se importe.

-Por que haveria de me importar? — perguntou, fingindo desinteresse.

-Só achei que você deveria saber.

-Obrigado por me contar. Vou treinar meu sorriso de noiva feliz.

Ele correu a ponta de um dedo pela curva da bochecha de Isabella, aproximando-se tanto de sua boca que ela sentiu os lábios pinicarem de novo.

-Faça isso, _agape_ _mou._ Todos estarão olhando para nós, não é mesmo?

Isabella ouviu os convidados chegarem no final da tarde, mas demorou a descer de propósito, para controlar o nervosismo. Finalmente ela se vestiu e aplicou uma maquiagem discreta, tentando apenas disfarçar as olheiras.

-Isabella? — Edward abriu a porta depois de uma leve batida. — Iona e Nick já estão aqui.

-Descerei num minuto.

Edward fechou a porta atrás dele.

-Estarei à sua espera.

Ela passou o lápis de sobrancelha.

-Eles estão aqui para ver Emily, não a mim.

-Você não pode se esconder para sempre. Além disso, Emily está perguntando por você. Está ficando cansada e quer que você a ponha para dormir depois de passar alguns minutos com nossos convidados.

Isabella desceu com ele, um sorriso falso estampado no rosto enquanto entravam na sala de estar.

-Ah, aqui está ela! — exclamou Elizabeth com um sorriso. — Nick, esta é a minha nora, Isabella. Isabella, lembra de Iona, não lembra?

Os olhos de Isabella moveram-se da expressão calorosa de Nick Andreakos para a recepção fria de sua esposa.

-Olá, Iona. Parabéns pelo seu casamento — disse com educação.

-Parabéns pelo seu — retrucou lona.

-Mamãe? — Emily veio correndo até ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Olha só o que ganhei do tio Nick e da tia Iona!

Isabella olhou para o lindo boneco nos braços da filha.

-Ora, mas que bebê lindo! — disse ela, abaixando-se até a altura de Emily. — Que nome você deu a ela? Emily franziu a testa antes de olhar para o pai, em busca de inspiração.

-O que você acha, papai? Conhece algum nome bonito? Edward lhe dirigiu um sorriso terno.

-Que tal conversarmos sobre isso enquanto a levo para a cama?

-Mamãe vai também?

-É claro — respondeu enquanto a pegava nos braços. — Dê tchau para seus tios, pequenina. Emily abriu um sorriso tímido e deu um tchauzinho aos convidados.

-Boa noite.

Isabella pediu licença e acompanhou Edward para fora da sala, mas ele só falou com ela depois que Emily estava coberta e adormecida.

-Iona pareceu um pouco fria com você.

-Bem, há quatro anos eu roubei você dela. Talvez ela tenha medo que eu roube Nick agora.

-Não dê muita atenção a isso — aconselhou. — Ela acabou de engravidar e deve estar um pouco sensível.

-Não se preocupe — assegurou-o bruscamente. — Eu sei como me comportar. Também já estive grávida. Ele a fitou por um momento.

-Você está usando alguma espécie de contraceptivo no momento? — indagou. Ela baixou os olhos.

-Bem...

-É um sim ou um não?

-Às vezes esqueço de tomar minhas pílulas regularmente — confessou. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de acrescentar: — Tomo uma pílula de dose baixa para manter meus períodos mais ou menos regulares. Eles ficaram irregulares depois que Emily nasceu. E às vezes esqueço de tomar as pílulas. Voltei a tomá-las quando nós... você sabe...

Os olhos dele ficaram subitamente escuros e intensos.

-Já lhe ocorreu que você pode estar carregando um filho meu?

Ela encontrou dificuldade em encará-lo.

-Tenho certeza de que não estou.

-Fizemos sexo sem proteção várias vezes, e a pílula pode não ter surtido efeito a tempo.

-Isso não significa necessariamente que eu engravidei.

-O médico sem dúvida vai ser capaz de verificar isso. Eu lhe pedi para me telefonar assim que tivesse os resultados dos exames.

Ela o fitou com uma expressão irônica.

-Sou a pessoa para quem ele devia ligar, e não você.

-Você é minha esposa e, portanto, minha responsabilidade. Se tiver algum problema de saúde, incluindo gravidez, quero ser o primeiro a saber.

Isabella quis discutir o assunto, mas percebeu pela expressão dele que isso seria desperdiçar esforço. Ela ainda via em seus olhos escuros o brilho de amargura por ter sido deixado de fora da vida da filha.

-Eu não quero estar grávida. — Ela lamentou suas palavras assim que as disse.

-Essa é uma péssima forma de impedir a contracepção — disse enquanto abria a porta para ela. — Desejar e torcer não ajuda a evitar uma gravidez.

-Eu quis dizer que ainda não quero. Ele a fitou profundamente.

-Está dizendo que irá considerar ter outro filho?

-Gostaria que as coisas fossem mais estáveis entre nós.

-Estamos casados.

-Isso não basta.

-O que você quer de mim, Isabella?

Ela conduziu os olhos de volta aos dele, a vulnerabilidade exposta pela primeira vez.

-Quero que você goste de mim como gostava no passado.

Os segundos se arrastaram enquanto ele permaneceu olhando para ela, o rosto uma máscara inexpressiva.

—Acho que não sou mais capaz dessa espécie de sentimento — disse Edward finalmente.

-Por que não confia em mim?

Ele passou um dedo lentamente pela curva do pescoço de Isabella.

-Acho que é em mim mesmo que não confio, _agape_ _mou_ — disse com um sorriso indecifrável. Ela segurou-lhe a mão e a manteve firme dentro da sua.

-Edward... Quero que saiba que nunca deixei de amar você.

Ela viu surpresa e desconfiança lutando nos olhos dele. A desconfiança foi vencedora.

-Os convidados devem estar sentindo nossa falta — disse enquanto pegava sua mão. — Vão querer saber o que aconteceu conosco.

-De fato, o que aconteceu conosco?- perguntou-se Isabella, enquanto eles desciam silenciosamente a escadaria.


	15. Chapter 15

O JANTAR pareceu interminável, porque a cada minuto Isabella percebia Iona relancear os olhos na sua direção. Tentou ignorá-la no começo, mas depois de algum tempo começou a se sentir ofendida com a frequência com que a outra mulher olhava para ela.

-O que você acha, Isabella? — perguntou subitamente Nick Andreakos.

-Desculpe, estava distraída. Qual foi a pergunta?

-Nick perguntou se você já pensou em se mudar definitivamente para Santorini — disse Edward com um olhar bem direto.

-Eu não... eu não... eu... — Nick sorriu.

-Parece que ela ainda não se decidiu, Edward. Você terá de se esforçar mais para convencê-la a morar com você aqui.

-Isso não importa — disse Edward. — Podemos dividir nosso tempo entre a Austrália e a Grécia até Emily entrar em idade escolar. Só então teremos a necessidade de fincar raízes.

Isabella empurrou sua cadeira para trás.

-Vocês podem me dar licença? — Edward se levantou.

-Está se sentindo bem? — perguntou, preocupado.

Ela fez que sim, embora isso tenha feito doer sua cabeça, porque já sentia o começo de uma enxaqueca horrível.

-Só estou me sentindo um pouco tonta. Preciso de ar puro. Volto em um minuto, — Iona se levantou.

-Vou acompanhar você — disse ela com um sorriso forçado. — Preciso esticar as pernas.

Isabella não tinha certeza de que precisava de companhia, especialmente de uma mulher que parecia considerar insultuosa a sua presença.

-Sua filha é linda — disse Iona, rompendo o silêncio entre as duas no corredor com paredes de mármore que conduzia ao banheiro principal. — Ela é a imagem de Alice nessa idade.

-Obrigada...

Depois que entraram no banheiro, lona fechou a porta e se encostou nela, os ombros parecendo subitamente pesados demais para seu corpo esguio.

-Isabella... — começou. — Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, e não posso esperar mais. Isabella respirou fundo, reunindo forças.

-Já sei o que é.

-Não, você não sabe. — Isabella decidiu arriscar um palpite.

-Você vai me dizer que foi responsável por depositar as esculturas na minha bolsa e no hotel, certo?

-Errado. — Isabella piscou, atônita.

-Não foi você? — Iona balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Foi Alice.

-Alice? — Ela sentiu um frio na barriga. — Mas por quê? Iona exalou um suspiro entrecortado.

-Ela fez isso para me proteger. Achou que eu estava apaixonada por seu irmão. Você deve saber que nossas famílias tinham mais ou menos combinado nossa futura união.

-Sim, eu sabia disso... — Os olhos negros de Iona encontraram os dela mais uma vez.

-Eu devia ter dito a verdade a Alice, mas eu estava com muito medo. Isabella franziu a testa, confusa.

-A verdade?

-Sempre amei Edward, mas como um irmão. Passamos boa parte de nossas infâncias juntos, mas eu nunca fui apaixonada por ele. Não por _ele._ _A_ verdade é que eu amo Nick desde que tinha 12 anos. Mas não tinha coragem de dizer a ninguém, nem mesmo a Alice.

Isabella engoliu em seco.

-Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Sinto um pesar imenso por você ter passado todo esse tempo separada de Edward por causa de uma ação boba cometida pela irmã dele. Quando soube que havia tido uma filha dele, fiquei doente de preocupação. Eu mal consegui olhar para você esta noite sem me lembrar do quanto as vidas de vocês foram modificadas. Ele não me ama.

-Como você sabe disso? — Isabella fitou-a com olhos tristes.

Ele me disse.

-Eu não acredito nisso.

-Ele só casou comigo por causa de Emily.

-A culpa é minha — disse Iona, uma expressão triste no rosto. — Devia ter contado antes, mas não queria trair Alice. Ela teria odiado que a mãe e o irmão pensassem que agiu de forma tão infantil e irresponsável. — Ela se afastou da porta para caminhar até o espelho sobre a pia. — Devia ter dito isso antes, mas fiz uma promessa.

-Está tudo bem... — Iona virou-se para fitá-la.

 _-Não_ está nada bem. Você é a mãe da filha de Edward. Não vê o quanto isso é difícil para todos nós agora? Isabella fitou-a sem dizer nada.

-Alice pensou que você iria embora e que não voltaria nunca, deixando o caminho livre para que eu me casasse com seu irmão — prosseguiu Iona, com tristeza.

-Devia ter sido honesta com você desde o começo. Ela se sentia muito orgulhosa do que havia feito.

-Pensei que ela gostasse de mim...

-Ela gostava — disse Iona. — Achava você maravilhosa. Mas ainda estava presa ao seu sonho de infância, de que nós iríamos nos tornar irmãs pelo casamento. Mas em vez disso, fomos separadas pela morte e pela fraude.

Isabella fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando extrair sentido de tudo que ouvira.

-Além de esconder esculturas em suas malas, Alice pagou os rapazes no hotel para fingir que tinham dormido com você — disse Iona, quebrando o silêncio. — Só fiquei sabendo dessa parte muito depois. Ela só me confessou no dia em que morreu.

-Então ninguém sabe disso, além de você? — Iona balançou a cabeça com pesar.

-Quis contar muitas vezes a Elizabeth ou Edward, mas como poderia? Se fizesse isso, estaria destruindo as lembranças preciosas que guardam de Alice. Ela me implorou em seu leito de morte que nunca contasse a eles. Não contei nem a Nick.

-Mas isso destruiu a minha vida — Isabella sentiu necessidade de frisar. — E a de Edward também. Iona se aproximou mais dela e segurou suas mãos.

-Não, isso não é verdade. Você o conquistou de novo. Ele se casou com você e vocês têm uma filha. Tenho certeza de que ele vai amar você de novo. Ele estava apaixonado por você antes e vai estar novamente.

Isabella lhe deu um sorriso triste.

-Queria ter a sua confiança.

-Ele é um bom homem, Isabella. Ele ama a filha. Você lhe deu um grande presente. Não perca a esperança.

-Mas ele nunca vai descobrir a verdade, vai? Você não vai contar a ele e eu não posso fazer isso, porque ele não irá acreditar em mim. Ele nunca acreditou em mim.

O semblante de Iona franziu profundamente.

-Fiz uma promessa a Alice...

-Alice está morta, mas eu estou viva. Será que isso não me dá precedência?

-Não. — Iona balançou a cabeça. — Não posso trair minha melhor amiga.

-Ela está morta, Iona. Não vai ficar magoada com você — disse Isabella com desespero crescente.

-Não. Eu não farei isso.

-Tudo bem — disse Isabella, dando as costas para ela, contrariada.

-Se servir de conforto, Isabella, eu realmente gosto de você — disse lona. — Gosto de você desde a primeira vez que a vi. Sei que não demonstrei isso, mas estava fingindo ciúmes de Edward para que ninguém percebesse minha paixão por Nick. Mas a verdade é que eu sempre a achei perfeita para Edward. Ele precisa de alguém como você, alguém forte o bastante para enfrentá-lo. Eu sei há muito tempo que não sou essa pessoa. Não me entenda mal, Nick não é um homem fraco. Ele é forte, mas não possui o impulso implacável de Edward. Ele não permite que nada fique em seu caminho até conseguir o que quer, mas você já deve saber disso.

Isabella virou-se para ela com um sorriso melancólico.

-Sei, com certeza.

-Por favor, perdoe Alice — disse lona. — Ela achou que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ficaria arrasada em saber quanta dor causou a você.

-E mesmo assim você não irá aliviar essa dor contando tudo a Edward.

-Eu não posso fazer isso! — insistiu Iona. — Ela era minha melhor amiga. Além disso, pense em como Elizabeth ficaria triste em saber o que a filha fez. Ela está apenas começando a superar a dor, e Edward também. Macular as lembranças de Alice seria imperdoável.

Isabella deixou escapar um suspiro entrecortado.

-Acho que você tem razão.

-Emily está fazendo muito bem a eles — disse Iona. — Eu não vi Elizabeth sorrir durante meses, mas na companhia da sua menininha ela sorri de orelha a orelha.

-Você acha que eu ainda irei conseguir limpar meu nome? — indagou Isabella. Iona fitou-a longamente.

-Acho que Edward descobrirá a verdade sozinho, se é que já não o fez. Além disso, não seria muito melhor para ele acreditar em você pois passou a confiar em você, e não porque alguém provou a sua inocência?

Isabella percebeu que Iona tinha razão, ainda que quisesse desesperadamente ser isentada de qualquer culpa.

-Isabella, eu vi a forma como Edward olha para você, como se mal conseguisse acreditar que você está de volta à vida dele — prosseguiu Iona. — Ele pode não estar preparado para admitir seus sentimentos, mas definitivamente sente alguma coisa.

Ela fez uma pausa e então perguntou delicadamente:

-Desculpe por fazer uma pergunta muito pessoal, mas o casamento de vocês é de verdade?

Isabella sentiu as faces responderem por ela enquanto murmurava uma afirmativa, Iona sorriu satisfeita.

-Eu achava que sim. Há um certo brilho em você. Há alguma chance de que esteja grávida? Isabella mordiscou o lábio antes de responder.

-Acho que não.

-Um bebê seria maravilhoso para você e Edward agora. Estou com três meses e não posso acreditar no quanto eu e Nick estamos próximos.

-É melhor voltarmos para o jantar — disse Isabella. — Obrigada por ter me contado sobre Alice. Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil guardar esse segredo por tanto tempo.

—Gostaria de fazer mais por você, Isabella, mas não conseguiria viver bem comigo mesma se quebrasse minha promessa a Alice. Foi a última coisa que ela me disse antes de morrer. Ela implorou que eu mantivesse seus atos em segredo. Você compreende, não é?

Isabella deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

-Sim, compreendo — ainda que não tivesse certeza se realmente compreendia.

Depois que os convidados foram embora e Elizabeth se recolheu para seu quarto, Edward perguntou a Isabella:

-Gostaria de beber algo antes de dormir?

-Não. Estou muito cansada. Acho que vou direto para a cama.

-Você se saiu muito bem. Estava com medo de Iona fazer um escândalo. Ela estava olhando para você de um modo muito estranho. Sobre o que vocês conversaram naquela hora que saíram da sala?

-Nada importante. Coisas de mulher.

-Nick tem andado muito preocupado com ela. Parece que tem estado muito tensa desde que soube que nós estávamos nos vendo de novo.

Isabella evitou os olhos dele.

-Ela devia estar preocupada se eu havia mudado.

-Em que sentido? — Ela deu de ombros.

-Quem sabe? Talvez estivesse me vigiando para ver se eu ia furtar a prataria da família ou algo assim.

Ele se manteve observando-a por tanto tempo que Isabella começou a sentir o próprio coração bater no silêncio.

-Iona não sabe nada sobre as esculturas — disse ele.

-Alice era sua melhor amiga — observou Isabella, mentalmente se recriminando pelo deslize, — Elas devem ter conversado sobre o assunto em algum momento.

Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não. Alice me deu sua palavra de que não contaria a ninguém. Não posso acreditar que ela tenha me traído dessa forma.

-Sorte sua ter uma irmã tão dedicada e merecedora de confiança — comentou com um toque de ironia. Edward enrugou a testa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? — Ela se virou para encará-lo.

-Precisamos falar sobre isso agora?

—Sim, precisamos. Você tem algum motivo para crer que Alice falou com Iona a respeito disso?

Isabella não conseguiu pensar numa maneira de responder sem quebrar a promessa a lona. Ela ficou em silêncio, sentindo o calor ardente de seus olhos negros sondando sua alma.

Responda, Isabella.

-Gostaria de ir para a cama.

-Você irá para a cama quando eu quiser. — Ela lançou um olhar desafiador a ele.

-Não me pressione, Edward — alertou-o, a voz elevando em raiva. — Já estou cansada de suas táticas de homem das cavernas.

-Você só me desafia para fazer com que eu a subjugue. Você gosta de fazer com que eu perca o controle. Posso ver o desafio em seus olhos.

-O que está vendo é o meu desgosto por você.

Ele teve a audácia de sorrir.

-Então o amor que você me confessou há poucas horas subitamente se transformou em desgosto. Eu sabia que estava mentindo. Você queria que eu confessasse sentimentos similares para poder me ridicularizar.

-Isso não é verdade! — Os olhos negros de Edward reluziram cínicos.

Eu sei como a sua mente funciona, Isabella. Isso seria a maior de todas a vinganças, ouvir-me confessar meu amor, apenas para me rejeitar, como eu fiz com você.

Ao contrário de você, não nutro um desrespeito absoluto pelos sentimentos das pessoas. Não me julgue por você mesmo.

Houve um som no vão da porta. Isabella virou-se para ver Emily parada ali, segurando um bolo de lençóis, o lábio inferior tremendo.

-Fiz pipi na cama — disse e começou a chorar.

-Oh, querida — Isabella correu até ela e a abraçou forte. —Não se preocupe com isso. Vou pegar lençóis e pijamas novos para você. — Os delicados ombros de Emily tremiam com soluços.

-Ouvi você brigando com o papai. Ele não vai continuar com a gente se você ficar zangada com ele. Foi isso que aconteceu com o pai da Janie. Ele foi embora.

Isabella sentiu uma aguilhada de culpa ao encontrar o olhar de Edward por cima da cabeça de Emily.

-Não estamos brigando, meu amor. Estamos apenas discutindo um assunto.

-Vocês estavam gritando — disse Emily enquanto levava o dedão à boca. — Eu ouvi vocês. Edward acocorou-se ao lado da filha e levantou seu queixinho trêmulo.

-Você tem razão, querida. Estávamos brigando, mas a briga já acabou. É normal que adultos discordem um do outro de vez em quando, mas contanto que eles peçam desculpas, nenhum dano é causado.

-Você vai pedir desculpas? — perguntou Emily com grandes lágrimas cristalinas ainda presas aos cílios. Ele sorriu com ternura para ela e usou o polegar para enxugar uma lágrima de sua bochecha delicada.

-Claro que vou, meu bem.

-Agora? — Ele imediatamente se empertigou e se virou para Isabella.

-Eu sinto muito por ter sido tão cabeça-dura e arrogante. Você não merece que eu fale com você dessa forma. Você me perdoa?

Isabella engoliu a emoção em sua garganta. Ele parecera falar com sinceridade. Como seria bom se realmente estivesse sendo sincero.

-Claro que eu perdôo você — murmurou.

-Mamãe sempre me beija quando pede desculpas — disse Emily. — Não é, mamãe?

-Eu... sim.

-Então é melhor eu beijar mamãe para que ela saiba que meu pedido de desculpas é genuíno — disse Edward. — O que acha, Emily?

-Acho que é uma ideia muito boa — disse Emily com um grande sorriso.

Isabella sentiu o corpo retesar quando os braços de Edward a envolveram, mas assim que as bocas se tocaram, seu corpo inteiro amoleceu. Os olhos dela fecharam com um pequeno suspiro de prazer enquanto os lábios dele voltavam para mais um toque acetinado. Os braços de Isabella tremeram em torno do pescoço de Edward enquanto ela pressionava sua virilha contra a dele e sentia o coração disparar. Isabella precisou se esforçar conscientemente para soltar Edward, recuar um passo e estender a mão para a filha.

-Vamos, Emily — disse Isabella. — Vamos trocar suas roupas para que você volte a dormir.

-Não preciso voltar a usar fraldas, preciso? — perguntou Emily quando Isabella pegava as roupas de cama.

-Claro que não, bobinha.

-Deixe que eu cuido disso — disse Edward, estendendo as mãos. — Você troca Emily enquanto eu levo os lençóis limpos para o quarto dela.

Isabella sentiu a mão de Edward roçar em seus seios ao pegar os lençóis de seus braços.

-Obrigada — disse ela, encontrando seus olhos por um momento.

-Devíamos ter feito isso há muito tempo — disse com um sorriso. Ela o fitou, intrigada.

-Feito o quê?

-Perdoado um ao outro. Já era hora, não acha? — Ela não conseguiu manter os olhos nos dele.

-Eu perdoei você anos atrás, Edward — disse baixinho enquanto se virava para conduzir Emily para fora do quarto.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward estava esperando por ela no quarto.

Isabella, quero que saiba que fui sincero quando falei aquilo na frente de Emily — disse Edward, levantando-se da cadeira na qual estivera sentado.

Obrigada.

Acho que é hora de conversarmos sobre nosso futuro — propôs Edward, afastando delicadamente os cabelos do rosto de Isabella. — Não podemos continuar com esta animosidade entre nós. Isso está afetando Emily. Esse episódio do xixi na cama é um indicador do quanto ela precisa da certeza de que nós amamos e respeitamos um ao outro.

Edward, eu...

Não — disse ele, cortando-a. — Por favor, permita que eu continue. Estive ensaiando isto nos últimos minutos, desde que compreendi que ainda amo você.

Isabella piscou repetidamente, tentando entender se ouvira direito.

O que disse? — Ele abriu um sorriso melancólico.

Eu te amo, Isabella. Acho que é perfeitamente possível que a tenha amado desde o primeiro momento em que a vi, mas naquela época eu era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Tinha muitas responsabilidades e expectativas para cumprir. Quando as esculturas foram achadas na sua mala e no seu quarto no hotel, tive uma desculpa para escapar do nosso relacionamento. Era uma justificativa perfeita para terminar nossa relação, embora realmente não quisesse isso. Mas eu sentia que devia fazer isso por minha família. Permiti que a raiva me cegasse quanto à possibilidade de outra pessoa ser responsável pelos furtos, alguém com um grau de intimidade bem maior comigo.

Isabella inconscientemente prendeu a respiração.

Entenda, Isabella, você estava colocando meu futuro em risco, ou pelo menos foi o que alguém bem próximo de mim pensou. Finalmente compreendi isso por causa de uma coisa que você falou outro dia. Que às vezes as pessoas são capazes de tudo para proteger seus entes queridos. Você, por exemplo, estava preparada para concordar com minhas exigências insultuosas a fim de proteger sua irmã e sua filha. Isso me fez compreender que minha irmã poderia ter feito a mesma coisa. Ela queria desesperadamente ter Iona como cunhada. Falava muito a respeito disso. Mesmo quando estava à beira da morte ela implorou para que eu me casasse com sua melhor amiga, embora eu pudesse ver que não era isso que Iona queria. E, covarde como eu era, não tive a coragem de dizer a Alice que eu também não queria Iona. Eu a deixei pensando que faria o que ela queria. É claro que, conhecendo Iona como a conheço, ela também relutaria em destruir as esperanças de Alice, principalmente quando todos sabíamos que ela estava com os dias contados. Suspeito que Iona também permitiu que minha irmã mantivesse seu sonho até o fim.

Falou com sua mãe sobre isso?

Eu não quis macular suas memórias de Alice, mas às vezes desconfio que ela chegou à mesma conclusão que eu.

Que é...?

le segurou as mãos dela, os olhos negros reluzindo úmidos, a voz rouca de emoção.

Eu não devia ter rompido com você há quatro anos. Devia ter tentado limpar seu nome. Você é incapaz esse tipo de traição de confiança. Você é leal e ama todos que entram em sua vida. Acho impressionante a forma como ama a sua irmã apesar de tudo que ela fez. A sua crença nela é inabalável. No seu lugar eu teria desistido há muito tempo, mas você sempre encontra forças para perdoar. Eu só posso esperar que você também seja capaz de me perdoar.

Eu lhe disse ainda há pouco, Edward. Eu o perdoei há muitos anos. Você não acredita em mim?

Estou lhe dizendo isso com quatro anos de atraso, _agape_ _mou,_ mas sim, eu acredito em você. Isabella não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas corressem de seus olhos.

Eu te amo muito, Edward. Pensei em você a cada dia que passamos separados.

Eu também pensei em você. Foi por causa disso que, quando o museu entrou em contato comigo a respeito da exposição, achei que era uma chance boa demais para deixar passar. Queria vê-la de novo para ter certeza de que era tão culpada quando eu havia julgado. Mas quando te vi naquela noite compreendi que minha atração por você não tinha acabado. A forma como reagiu às minhas carícias me deixou obcecado por tê-la novamente. Claro que, quando sua irmã roubou minha carteira e depois eu a achei em sua bolsa, concluí imediatamente que você tinha retomado seus antigos truques. Isso me deixou determinado a me vingar de você.

Eu estava dividida — disse Isabella. — Queria proteger Jane para que ela pudesse conseguir a ajuda de que necessitava, mas também estava morrendo de medo de que você descobrisse a respeito de Emily, e a tomasse de mim.

O remorso contorceu as feições de Edward.

Estou muito envergonhado pela forma como tratei você. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa para a nossa filhinha. Teria sido uma crueldade separar vocês duas. Somos uma família agora.

Uma família... — Isabella sussurrou as palavras, maravilhada.

—Sim. Você, eu e Emily. Nós três. Por enquanto. — Os olhos azuis de Isabella cintilaram.

Por enquanto? — Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso perigosamente sensual enquanto se aproximava dela.

Dê-me tempo, _agape_ _mou._ Leva tempo para criar uma família.

Use todo o tempo que precisar — disse Isabella com um suspiro ofegante quando a boca de Edward enfim clamou pela sua.


	17. Chapter 17

O QUE acha dele? — perguntou Isabella enquanto Jane embalava o sobrinho recém-nascido nos braços.

É perfeito — disse Jane, maravilhada. —Absolutamente perfeito.

Nós também achamos, não é, Isabella? — disse Edward com orgulho enquanto pousava o braço nos ombros da esposa.

Claro que achamos, mas nossa opinião é totalmente parcial.

Posso segurar ele agora? — perguntou Emily, dando pulinhos impacientes no mesmo lugar. — Você prometeu que eu poderia, depois da tia Jane.

Jane virou-se para a irmã e sorriu envergonhada.

E promessas sempre devem ser cumpridas, não é, Bella?

O sorriso de Isabella iluminou o quarto enquanto ela olhava para a irmã, reluzindo de saúde.

Edward e eu queremos que você seja madrinha do Aleksandar. Pode nos dar essa honra? Os olhos azul-claros de Jane encheram-se com lágrimas de felicidade.

Tentem me impedir!


End file.
